


Shot Week IV: Lovey Dovey Edition

by TheMondayChild



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 74,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMondayChild/pseuds/TheMondayChild
Summary: In the fourth edition of shot week, we have: a husband going out of his way to give his wife the perfect gift, a desperate girl willing to do anything for a paycheck, a blast from the past who doesn't want to stay there, a visit from family shaking things up, a love that cannot be tamed or extinguished, a couple that really wants a very illegal piece of property, and a bully with unclear motives accepting a bribe.





	1. Cupid's Syringe

_Kagome wakes up in a strange place and realizes she’s been gifted to someone she never met before. How long will she be able to hold their interest lest she be discarded?_

**One: Cupid’s Syringe**

At first, Kagome thought she was watching television.

"Oh, Inuyasha, she's absolutely perfect!"

The couple were the kind of beautiful that would have made her stop and stare in real life, but they were right in their element on the screen. Silky, long, impossibly black hair cascaded down the woman's back, blending in with her satin black robe that seemed hastily tied, exposing a line of pale flesh that was alluringly indecent.

"Happy Valentine’s Day, Kikyo. I love you."

The man had a wild and effortless sort of beauty which contrasted with his partner's elegant attractiveness. He was some kind of demon, which was made obvious by his unusual yellow eyes and sharp claws and animal ears. They began to kiss with the obvious intent of going further. When he tore the robe from the woman's body, she figured she was watching HBO or something. There was a pleasant tingling in her nether regions as she watched the man squeeze her breast and suck on her neck. Kikyo's mouth was open and she was panting, eyes half-lidded. They wandered over to the camera, and she looked directly into it, which Kagome thought to be very unprofessional.

"She's awake!"

All fun stopped when Inuyasha turned his eyes on the camera as well. He smirked and came closer.

"She still looks pretty fuckin' out of it."

"Inuyasha! Don't curse in front of my pet!"

The demon poked Kagome between the eyes and that was when she realized this situation was a whole lot more than what she thought it was. The couple were bickering about something and she wondered why her thoughts were so sluggish, her mind so foggy. What had happened? Was this a dream? But she wasn't supposed to be sleeping. She was supposed to be at practice.

Kikyo sat down next to her, completely nude and unselfconscious about it. How enviable. Her slim fingers ran up and down Kagome's inner thigh.

"Hello, sweet girl," she cooed. "Welcome home."

Kagome tried to tell her she needed to be at practice, but she couldn't. Something was in her mouth and she couldn't make words.

"You want me to take out the gag?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "It's not like anyone can hear her scream. Why do you even do that anymore?"

The demon scowled as he lifted her head up surprisingly gently and began to untie the cloth that was preventing her from speaking.

"Maybe I like the way they look with their panties stuffed in their mouth, okay?"

"You don't need to like the way _my_ present looks."

"She is your pet, but just remember who went out and got it for you."

"Fine. You can play with her tonight, but that's it."

He snorted. "Who's gonna be the one taking care of her once you get bored? Me. I'll do whatever I fucking want with her whenever I fucking want."

"Inuyasha! Language!"

"Where am I?" Her voice was hoarse, but at least her mind was clearing.

Their attention turned to her in immediate unison.

Kikyo smiled almost maternally and went back to stroking her thigh. "You're home, remember? You're my new pet, my present. My husband knew I wanted to adopt again and so he surprised me, and I must say, you're the best one yet!"

This was hands down the weirdest dream she had ever had.

"Look at her, she's still fuckin' loopy. It's gonna take a fuckin' while for it to wear off."

"Now you're just doing it on purpose!"

Inuyasha smiled like he'd been caught. "Are you gonna unwrap her or should I?" The way his eyes traveled over Kagome made her shudder.

His wife waved him away. "I'll do it. I don't even want to know what she's going to look like after you're done with her the first time."

He began to undress, holding her eyes as he drew off his gloves. The way he was looking at her reminded her of something and she wished she had full control of her brain so she could figure out exactly what it was. The memory was right there, almost in reach, and if she had more strength she knew she could have grasped it.

Kikyo knelt between her thighs and stared at Kagome, her eyes traveling over her prone form as she touched herself, first with just a brush of her fingertips over her breasts, biting her lip. Eyes aglow, her self-play turned from teasing touches to plunging two fingers deep inside herself, sighing and whispering the name of her new pet and her husband at intervals as she rocked her hips with tiny, sensual movements. When she was turned on enough that the thrusts of her fingers were audible, she stopped.

Drawing her dripping fingers up the center of Kagome's stomach, she pulled a red ribbon bow off each of her breasts. How had those gotten there? Now that her nipples were free, she could see they were very hard, though the room didn't feel cold. There was a bigger bow over her mons, and that was taken away as well.

"Oh, Inuyasha. She's shining wet." There was a moan lurking in her tone. "Soaking. So _hot_."

Inuyasha laid down on the bed next to Kagome, propped up on an elbow and resting his head on his hand as his eyes roamed her now naked body.

"She should be. I had a vibrator on her clit the whole way over."

"She must taste fantastic."

"You tell me."

Leaning down, Kikyo brought her face to Kagome's most private area and licked her from top to bottom, flicking the tip of her tongue on her clit. The touch brought something out in her and she moaned aloud, shocked at the sound of her own voice. Well, it was a dream, wasn't it? No one could hear her. She might as well enjoy it.

"Like honey," Kikyo purred against her.

No sooner did she finish her words than she started back in on Kagome's snatch, her movements slow and languid. It was terribly arousing and her stomach was in coils. Never had she ever dreamed of being with another woman like this before. Was her subconscious trying to tell her something? Those thoughts were pushed away when Inuyasha took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, examining her face.

"She does kind of look like you."

"That's what we both like, isn't it?"

He continued to look at her, and soon the curiosity in his eyes changed into something darker, deeper. Their lips met, and he kissed her exactly the way Kikyo was eating her out, slow and seductive. Explorative. She moved to pull him closer, to run her fingers through his hair, to feel him before he slipped away with the rest of her dream. To her surprise, she was restrained and couldn't move more than an inch.

That was what finally triggered her memory.

She had been on her way to the university for volleyball practice. As a senior, she probably should have quit the team or something to concentrate on her finals, as her grandfather had suggested (or rather demanded). Maybe she was just exceptionally self-centered, but she felt like if she didn't show up to every single practice and play in every single game, the team just wouldn't work well. It wasn't like she was the best player or the most popular, but she did contribute. After all, she was the one who brought in the fans.

For the past couple weeks, her teammates had been teasing her even more than usual about her "stalkers". Kagome didn't think she was the most attractive girl on the team, but she did agree that there was something about her that just brought out the creeps. She was a freak magnet and she'd known since middle school. Her mother attributed it to her simply looking approachable. Kagome was pretty, but not in an intimidating way. She had friends, but not too many. She dressed well, but she was modest. Add on to that being a good listener and non-confrontational, and she was doomed. It wasn't a question of if but of when.

The latest addition to the group of older men and high school boys (because guys her age hardly even noticed her) was a particularly interesting one. An actual half-demon in their small town? So exotic, and she was suddenly exotic by association. The captain of the men's volleyball team had even begun to show interest in her, and she had a date with him on Saturday. Kagome was thrilled. She and her friends had been crushing on Hojo since freshman year. They'd met several times at parties, but he had never remembered her name until the stranger showed up.

The stranger was, well, _strange_. Kagome quickened her steps just thinking about him, the wind at her back suddenly feeling oppressive. Unlike the other guys who watched her games, he didn't sit in the front. He didn't bring a book or a newspaper or a friend, pretending to be there for some reason other than watching her. He didn't come up to her afterward with a bottle of water or a protein bar. He never congratulated her even when her team lost. No, he was different from the rest. No lies.

He just sat there in the back and stared.

His unusual golden eyes followed her every movement. He came early, sat down, leaned forward with elbows on his knees and chin resting on his fists, and he stared. It was so straightforward and obvious that it felt vulgar. The only thing keeping her from telling security was that he was handsome and it did seem to seriously raise her stock. Usually her "admirers" made her nervous, but he was the only one that made her nervous enough to be bad at the only sport she'd ever been kind of good at. The smirk on his face after she'd jumped for the ball and missed when it had been mere inches from her fingertips still made her blood boil. It was like he enjoyed seeing her frustrated and helpless.

Goosebumps rose all over her body and that was how she knew he was there. Turning around so quickly her hair whipped in the wind, she saw him a short distance behind her, leaning against a brand new BMW parked in a way that would have obstructed traffic had there been any traffic.

"Hey."

Kagome didn't know what to do. He'd never spoken to her before.

"Uh, hey."

"You're late for your game. Let me give you a ride."

She wanted to laugh. Seriously? "No thanks." She turned around and continued on her way. For some reason, she was disappointed. He was supposed to be better than that. Try harder. Do _something_. Not like the other—

Kagome didn't make it more than a few steps before she was violently yanked back. A scream automatically ripped from her, but no sooner did she open her mouth than it was stuffed with something, muffling the sound. Arms like iron bands were circled around her middle, preventing her from striking out with anything but her legs, but even when her kicks landed, they had no effect. The half-demon threw her into the backseat and leaned over her, breathing hard not with effort but anticipation. The light in his eyes made her go completely still, like prey before a predator.

His inhuman speed ensured she barely even realized he was tying her up with rope until she was completely subdued. "The cameras on this street have one blind spot and you just had to walk this way every single day. Lucky me."

She started to cry.

"Aw," he said with a smirk, wiping her tears away. "How cute. I fucking love it. Keep it up."

That only made her sobs turn to screams, which seemed to offend him.

"I am not in any kind of mood to deal with your bullshit. Try and stay on my good side, because Kikyo's going to throw you away by March and then you'll be all mine."

The fact that he said that while filling up a syringe with mystery liquid from a vial didn't really help. Again, she tried to get away from him, praying for a miracle. Wasn't she a shrine girl? Didn't that make the gods take a special interest in her? With an exaggerated sigh, he turned her over and plunged the needle straight into her ass. Kagome screamed and screamed even though it didn't really hurt. Panic and humiliation and dread combined and she needed to get away but she couldn't, she never could.

His hands caressed her ass and she thought she even felt him place a kiss and then a Band-Aid on top of where he'd punctured her skin. But she could have just been imagining things. Her brain was starting to feel a little fuzzy.

"I didn't just pick you for her. I picked you for me. Does that mean you're a bad gift? Gods, is she going to bitch to her dumbass friends that I got her a gift that I wanted instead of something she wanted? We'll just have to try and keep her from finding out, right?" His touches turned into something more than playful just as her eyes began to droop. "You won't tell, will you, pretty girl? So pretty... She doesn't deserve you. We're going to have to have some fun before I wrap you up."

And then she woke up here.

There was no time for her to think, only time for her to scream. She screamed and screamed and struggled as much as she could. The woman above her looked first concerned and then annoyed.

"Shut her up, Inuyasha! Holy hell, she's loud."

The half-demon was snickering as he stuffed her panties back in her mouth. "Looks like she remembered how she got here."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Make her how she was before."

"I don't know, it's kind of hot when she screams and tries to get away. She doesn't know where she is or who we are or—"

"She's _mine_ ," Kikyo hissed, and something in her face must have scared him into action, because his entire demeanor changed.

Taking Kagome’s chin between forefinger and thumb once again, he growled in her face, making her go completely still.

"Listen up, bitch. You are not going to ruin my wife's romantic evening. I spent fucking months planning this so you are going to lay there and shut up and let her fuck you. Unless you'd rather take your chances with me in the basement."

Kagome shook her head frantically, trying to promise without words that she'd be good, she'd be an obedient pet.

He stared her down for a few seconds for good measure before continuing, "No one can hear you scream, anyway. You're nowhere near anyone but us. And the rest of the pets, of course, but they’d sooner tear you apart than help you. Are you ready to be good?"

She nodded, a whimper escaping her throat when his claws glinted in the firelight as he removed the gag. When she didn't immediately start screaming her head off again, Kikyo smiled and kissed her husband. Her hands began to wander and Inuyasha groaned when she brushed against his still-clothed cock, the bulge emphasized by the way the dim light fell on the satiny boxers he wore. The half-demon's eyes were closed and his face reflected how absolutely lost he was to his desire, but his fingers still found their way between Kagome's legs.

The jolt that ran through her at the contact had her more aware of what was going on with her body. Damn it all, but she was so sensitive. She could _hear_ how wet she was. And having the gorgeous couple kiss each other in front of and on top of her wasn't helping her hold on to her control. When she was just about to come from the slow thrust of his fingers and the show they were putting on, they stopped playing with each other and with her. Inuyasha looked at her and licked his fingers up and down, sticking them in his mouth. His eyes told her it wasn't the first time he'd had a taste of her and that she better keep that to herself.

"Now tell Kikyo you're sorry. And that she's beautiful."

Kagome just gaped at them. Was this a joke?

"Inuyasha, I'm getting bored. Maybe we should just dope her up again while I open my other presents."

"I'm sorry!" She nearly screeched. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for, uh, for everything. And you're very beautiful." Kagome looked to Inuyasha for approval without realizing what she was doing, her muscles relaxing only when he nodded.

The sly smile that twisted Kikyo's mouth made her shudder. "Such nice and pretty words from a nice and pretty mouth. I know another way to make me feel good." Moving until she was kneeling over her captive's face, she spread her lips apart using her first two fingers. Her swollen, red clit and the giant diamond of her wedding ring glistened. "Inuyasha said you were in college. Haven't you experimented before?"

Fighting down the nervous bile in her throat, she shook her head. Maybe she wouldn't want a pathetic virgin. Maybe neither of them would and she could convince them to—

Kikyo's face lit up and she slammed herself down on Kagome.

Sure, she’d seen videos before. Lots of them. Men and women, men and men, women and women, men and women and women, men and women and men. All of it. It wasn’t like she didn’t know, in theory, what to do. She’d kissed a few boys before, too. Wouldn’t this be kind of like that?

Tentatively, she began to lick her, just a few quick swipes, trying out what she thought would feel good.

Kikyo laughed and ground down on her hard enough that she squeaked.

“Gods, you kind of suck at this.”

“I don’t think she’s ever done it before. Or even had it done to her before today.” Inuyasha crawled between her legs. “Just do what I do.”

That first touch of his tongue to her pussy lips was the beginning of her insanity. Her hips jerked and her whole body shivered. This wasn’t like when Kikyo had been tonguing her, this was something different. Something bestial. There was no possible way she could replicate the particular roughness of his demonic tongue and the rasp of his fangs, but she tried, nibbling the woman on top of her, sucking her clit as she flicked it with her tongue. After a while, Kikyo stopped grinding and just moved with her, moaning a little here and there.

“Oooh, Inuyasha, _touch me_ ,” Kikyo said breathily.

Mouth still working on torturing Kagome, he reached up and pinched a nipple, _hard_ , from the sounds of it. His wife’s orgasm coincided with her shriek of pain and soon Kagome’s face was entirely wet. Kikyo got off of her and knelt on the bed.

“Not too bad,” she said, running her thumb over Kagome’s swollen lower lip, collecting her own wetness. She forced her thumb in Kagome’s mouth and the girl sucked on it, horny and scared. “Nothing earth-shattering, though. I think I’d prefer something more experienced next time, Inuyasha.”

He didn’t respond. His tongue was so deep inside Kagome, farther than even her fingers had ever reached. Every so often, he switched places with his fingers, so sometimes he’d be rubbing her clit and stabbing his tongue in her passage and other times tonguing her clit and fingering her tunnel.

“Inuyasha!” Kikyo yanked his ear hard and dragged him away from her and Kagome had never hated someone so much in her life. “She doesn’t get to come when she was so bad. I’m going to take a shower.” Her voice turned sultry. “Stick the bitch in the basement and come join me.”

For a second, he looked torn, glancing at her with his mouth shining with her juices and then back at his naked wife’s outstretched hand.

“We can play with her later, Inuyasha. Come on! It’s Valentine’s Day, and I _am_ your wife, you know.”

That seemed to decide things and suddenly she was free of her bonds. Still, her legs were too jellylike for her to make a run for it. Her male captor seemed to sense this and instead of even attempting to force her to walk caught her up in his arms and flung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Kagome didn’t know why she was offended that he didn’t carry her in his arms so they could see one another’s faces. It’s not like that would have made any real difference in the situation.

Every step they took jostled her and made the yearning in her pussy that much worse. How was she supposed to go about asking for her kidnapper to get her off? It seemed like something he should just do himself without any input from her, just like the rest of this situation. It was all too much and she started to cry.

“Don’t give me that shit,” he groaned. “I’m already trying my best not to fuck you right here and that’s making it so much more difficult to hold back.”

She tried to quiet her sobs, not sure whether she really wanted to or not.

The basement was large and featured stacked rows of big cages, all of which were filled with a person. Human, demon, man, woman. The only thing they all had in common was their blank eyes and their silent stillness. When she heard the sound of him opening one of the cages, the panic hit her full force.

“No, no, please, I’ll do anything!” she said, voice growing louder with each syllable. “I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough, I’ll get better, I’ll be better, just please don’t leave me down here!”

“Shut up and get some sleep while you can.” He shoved her inside and slammed the cage shut, locking it.

She opened her mouth to scream but he hit the bars and made them rattle, shocking her into silence.

“Don’t make noise. It’ll disturb the other pets and they’ll just take it out on you when you’re all together in one of Kikyo’s games.”

And he left.

After that, she was too scared to get any sleep. It was cold and she was naked, anyway, so even if she had chosen to be here, it would have been impossible. The basement smelled like rot and bodily fluids and something she was fervently hoping was not death, all of it barely covered up by harsh chemical scents. The others didn’t make a sound other than light breathing which only became audible after an indeterminate but very long time down there in the silence. No talking, no snoring, no coughing, no screams of terror. Nothing.

Afraid to make any noise, she cried softly, trying not to choke on her sobs. She was still the loudest thing the room had ever seen.

Hours later, he returned.

“Are you ready to be good?”

She nodded enthusiastically, still too scared to be at all verbal. Maybe that’s what was wrong with the others, too.

“Crawl up the stairs then, good girl.” It was freezing cold where her bare skin made contact with the uncarpeted floors. All that would have been fine, however, in comparison to the feeling of his gaze on her humiliating herself. It was like a physical touch and her skin crawled, flesh revolting in fear. “I think this might be my favorite view.”

When they reached the top of the basement stairs, he walked in front of her, leading her to a room on the first story that could be nothing other than an office. It was old-fashioned and expensive, the kind of place she could easily picture Sherlock playing violin in. She wondered what kind of work he did, if any, since the house and all its contents were very, very nice. Maybe when it was time for him to go and Kikyo was otherwise occupied, she could escape. Sure, she didn’t know where she was and she had no clothes and it was a pretty bad winter, but anything would be better than what this half-demon and his crazy wife had in store for her, of that she was sure.

“It’s time for me to go to work.” Her heart leapt at the news and she tried not to look too excited. He smirked. “Relax, I work from home. Lay down on the rug in front of the fire. Stretch out. Get comfortable. I want to look at you.” Again, that intense gaze that made her feel sick inside. “Are you still all horned up from before? You could touch yourself if you want. I don’t mind.”

Kagome didn’t know what she had done in this life or the last one to deserve this. Turning on her side to face the fire, she laid completely still until she heard him start typing. At least it was warm here. Not like down there…

It didn’t feel like sleeping. Melting into the warmth like never before, she swore she was awake the entire time, listening to the crackle of the fire and his fingers moving over the keys. But it took a little while before she felt the tickle on her shoulder and when she turned onto her back and opened her eyes, she screamed at the sight.

Inuyasha was hovering over her on hands and knees. His stare was as intense as it had been back at her volleyball games. Silver hair brushed against her bare skin and she shivered in fear. What was he going to do to her?

The half-demon cut off her scream with a savage kiss, slamming her wrists down to the floor _hard_.

“I thought you promised to be good,” he murmured, voice low and hoarse.

Remembering her situation, she nodded as best as she could in her position. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! it’s just, you just, I was startled. I won’t do it again, I swear, just please don’t put me down in the basement. I’ll do anything!”

He smiled, and it was somehow more unnerving than waking up to find him on top of her. “The rest of the pets like it down there. It’s like a vacation for them.”

“It scares me. It’s like… It’s like I’m alone even though I know I’m not. It’s worse than being alone.”

Blazing eyes studied her face for a moment. “Get up. We’re going outside.”

The sudden loss of his heat was shocking to her, even though she still had the warmth the fire provided. When she just continued to blink up at him in a daze, he grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her to her feet, pulling her behind him. At the moment, she was just grateful he wasn’t making her crawl. That is, until he pulled her straight out the door and into the snow.

Kagome grabbed onto the doorframe and resisted leaving the porch. “But it’s freezing out!” It didn’t need saying that she was also naked and very much ill-equipped to handle such weather.

His eyes assessed her, lingering on the parts they had always lingered on. Half-smirk on his face warning her, he pushed her on both shoulders until she walked backwards and back through the door. Going to a hall closet, he turned his back to her and started rummaging through it. Briefly, she thought of ways to escape and get back home. But in the brief glimpse she had of the outdoors, there was nothing she recognized. In addition to that, there was just _nothing_. No other houses she could see, no paved roads. Just one gigantic yard the size of a stadium green with a forest of dark and threatening trees surrounding it. In addition to that, there was her lack of clothing, and the snow would serve as a blank canvas, making her easily visible to those that would pursue her, as well as possibly even kill her before she could get too far. Things weren’t quite extreme enough for her to be that desperate, and so she waited.

“Here,” he said, shoving a pair of men’s snow boots at her as he shut the closet. When she continued to stare at him expectantly, he went on, “Well, put ‘em on. The work out will keep the rest of you warm.”

Just having those eyes on her made it so he didn’t need to force her to stick her feet inside them and follow him outside. A blanket of white everywhere she looked. Gods, but she was cold. She had shoes now. Should she run? Inuyasha walked over to a slim metal pole she had not noticed before due to the glare. Grabbing something from the ground and shaking the snow off of it, he stretched it all the way across to the other pole.

Of all things, it was a volleyball court.

“Here.” A ball came flying at her and she just barely managed to catch it with her hands rather than her face. “Serve.”

And she did. Over and over again, she served the ball. He didn’t play with her, didn’t do anything but watch her, throwing the ball back and having her serve again. Watching her, he was always watching her. It was just so fucking _weird_. Kagome wanted to cry. It hurt to breath and she was shivering so much she could barely get the ball over the net, which really shouldn’t have bothered her as much as it did.

After what felt like hours but was probably just shy of twenty minutes, he walked over to her. Kagome was so cold that she didn’t even protest when Inuyasha took her into his arms, opening his coat and enveloping her within. Instead, she snuggled further inside, stealing his warmth.

“You looked like a snow fairy,” he whispered into her hair. “Beautiful and delicate.”

“I’m s-so c-c-cold,” she said, teeth chattering. “Ins-side, p-please?”

“I can warm you up.”

Before she could even wonder about what his words might entail, he tipped her back like men did to women in old movies, but instead of kissing her, his mouth went straight for her breasts. Taking her ice-cold nipples into his mouth, he sucked the hard peaks. Kagome gasped, beyond words. His tongue was so scorching hot on her and what he was doing went straight to her pussy like nothing ever had before. Had he not been holding her, she would have fallen into the snow from how weak in the knees he made her. She imagined herself cartoonishly melting the impression of a snow angel into the ground.

“Come on.” He grabbed her hand this time and tugged gently. “Kikyo wants to play with you some more.”

The mention of his wife had her remembering once more that this wasn’t some strange tryst but rather a horrific nightmare. Once again appropriately afraid, she didn’t realize how hard she was holding onto his hand.

“It’s okay, Kagome,” he said, squeezing her hand back. “I’ll protect you.”

That earned him some sideyeing from her. If she for a second believed it wouldn’t have offended him and put her in harm’s way, she would have yanked her hand out of his grasp. For fuck’s sake, this monster had drugged and kidnapped and assaulted and imprisoned her! If he was hoping she’d come down with a bad case of Stockholm Syndrome, he was going to have to try a little harder than just holding her hand and saying what he thought she wanted to hear.

When they arrived upstairs, Kikyo met them at the bedroom door. The woman was done up like a dominatrix, red leather bustier and all, hair in a high ponytail. Her expression quickly changed from one of excitement and anticipation to one big scowl.

“What the hell did you do to her, Inuyasha!?”

“Nothing!” he replied defensively.

“Her lips are blue.” Her eyes raked over her with distaste. “It’s disgusting.”

“You’re right. I’ll give her a warm bath.”

She pouted and tossed the flogger on the bed. “Hurry back. Guess it’s just you and me tonight.” Kikyo didn’t sound too happy about that.

The bathroom he led her to was down the hall and bigger than her room back home. Never before had she actually seen a sunken tub in real life. The theme seemed to be a hot spring, judging by the inlaid rock and tastefully placed flowering vines on the walls. Inuyasha turned the faucet on and the tub began to fill. He motioned for her to sit on the bench at the foot of the bath.

“What kinda scent do you like?” he asked, kneeling before her and untying her boots. “Kikyo prefers rose.”

“Anything but rose.”

He smirked, pouring a capful of essence into the flowing water. “You’re like a jasmine flower. Tiny and sweet and perfect.” He yanked her down and held her close, his face buried in her neck. “Deliciously fragrant and overpowering the night.”

All she could feel was the heat of his lips on her neck. Everything else was totally numb.

“Mmm, fuck, you are cold,” he grumbled. “Get in the tub. I’ll fix it.”

The water was the perfect temperature and there were enough bubbles so that she wouldn’t be embarrassed. Sure, she had been naked in front of him pretty much this entire time, but something about being wet and naked just made it so much worse.

“Better?”

She nodded, feeling drowsy.

Inuyasha rolled up his sleeves. “I don’t like Kikyo touching you.” Grabbing one of the folded little wash cloths from a basket on the rim of the tub, he dunked it in the water, getting it soapy. When it made contact with her skin, she gasped. The feeling of him touching her, separated only by that one thin soaked cloth, did terrible things to her insides. She could feel his every finger. The scrape of his claws was tantalizing.

“She doesn’t deserve you,” he continued. The cloth made its way down her back and just barely ghosted against her ass. “She didn’t put any work in with you. That was me. All me.” Gliding over her neck and down her chest. Circling her nipples, tweaking them, rubbing against them. Touching her but not really actually fully touching her. “Sure, you were supposed to be her gift.” His voice was hoarse now. Both their breaths quickened as he abandoned her breasts and drew circles over her taut stomach before finally arriving at where she burned for him, had burned since the first time she saw him. “But you’re mine now,” he murmured, finally brushing against her clit.

Kagome realized she was crying. “I’m sorry,” she squeaked. “I won’t cry again, I’ll try, just don’t put me back in the basement. Please!”

He shushed her and continued to play with her pussy. “I’m not like Kikyo. I don’t like to pretend you’re not my captive. I know what this is and I fucking love it.” The way he kissed away her tears with enthusiasm just confirmed it.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome jumped, belatedly realizing Kikyo’s voice was coming from down the hall. “Every minute you make me wait means I add another basement pet to our fun tonight.”

The half-demon rolled his eyes. “Wait here.” Regrettably, he withdrew his fingers from her. “Shouldn’t be too long now that she wants the pets involved.”

She waded to the edge and watched him go. “Don’t take too long,” she said, so quiet she could barely hear herself. Gods, but what was she saying? She was scared of him, oh she definitely was, but she’d sooner stick with him than take her chances with Kikyo. And she knew that was the kind of atmosphere he was trying to cultivate, except maybe she should go along with what he was trying. Just as a means to protect herself. Just play along, just a little…

Another half-smirk. “Relax. And don’t finish yourself off. Not yet. I wanna watch.”

Why was it so unbelievable to her that she was able to go through the motions of her routine, washing her hair and conditioning it with products that cost more than her monthly salary from her part-time job? A part of her could not process that she was functioning at all in such circumstances. But she must, and so she did. Then she waited. And waited. And waited until her fingers were pruney. The water stayed warm and she hit a random button and bubbles massaged her back.

Somehow, she fell asleep.

When she awoke, Inuyasha was draining the tub, a fluffy robe at the ready.

“I put it in the dryer for you,” he beamed at her.

Kagome shrugged into it. That was such a mom thing to do. It made everything all the stranger.

“Are you going to put me in the basement again?”

He stared at her, slit pupils conveying nothing. “Depends. You said you’d do anything, remember?”

She nodded, stomach sinking. Yeah, she’d do anything to stay alive and not go back into that eerie pit of despair. But what was this sick bastard planning?

“Then come on.”

He led her to a room on the third floor, as far away from the basement as one could get. When he opened the door, she stifled a gasp.

What the actual hell was this?

“This is anything.” His eyes blazed at her and he shut the door behind her, locking it. “The turret room.”

The little room looked like it had been designed for a teenage girl. Well, she was a teenage girl, but an adult one, and this was a little, well, _girly_. Kagome liked to consider herself more the studious type, occasionally sporty with her volleyball, but this? Puke.

He walked over to the white wardrobe with floral engraving. “Here.” Holding out a white nightgown, he beckoned for her. “Put it on and get on the bed.”

There was really no choice for her in the matter, so she did it. Why she bothered turning her back to him, she didn’t know. Her heart was beating so fast, so hard. The gown barely came to the top of her thighs. Thin enough to be see-through, her nipples poked at the fabric, their color clearly discernable through the flimsiness. Kagome crawled on the bed, jostling the carefully arranged stuffed animals. Kneeling, she tugged the bottom of the nightie down, inadvertently exposing more of her breasts, almost to the areola.

“What do you want me to do?” Her voice shook.

“Enjoy the room.” He sat down at the foot of the bed and even though he was feet away she had never felt more caged in. “Earn your keep.”

Tears rushed to her eyes again. He was going to… He was about to…

No. If she was going to be a prisoner, she wasn’t going to cry about it. Coach Sango always said to treat every loss as an opportunity to show the world you were something, to prove them wrong and blow them away next time. And Kagome was something, all right. This was her opportunity to take back some power. He had been watching her for weeks, maybe longer. If he liked watching so much, she was really going to give him something to watch this time.

Grabbing the closest stuffed animal, a large teddy bear, she decided to get right into it. Leaning back against the rest of the fluffy herd, she spread her legs wide and bent them at the knee, feeling goosebumps rise on her skin when Inuyasha’s eyes widened and his gaze went right to her bare pussy. She let her eyes drift closed halfway. This wasn’t anything new, there was no need for her to be nervous. Twice a day she did this, on waking and on going to sleep. Sometimes more. Maybe she had a problem. She didn’t care enough to ask.

Kagome kissed the bear’s rainbow nose and dragged the toy down her body, allowing the bodice of the gown to be pulled to fully expose her breasts. Positioning the bear so it’s protruding snout with the hard sewn rainbow nose was right up against where it felt the best, she moved her hips. Oh but _fuck_ , that felt good. Ever since she had first seen him, she had imagined something like this. Him watching her closer. The circumstances weren’t ideal, but she’d take what she could get. Gods, she was so wet now. She had been waiting and waiting for him to touch her, wanting it and not wanting it, hating him and not hating him. She drew the rainbow in circles around her clit while her fingers from her other hand plucked at a nipple. Kagome wished it was his mouth.

Her orgasm was coming upon her so fast, even faster than usual. Panting, moaning, she tossed her head back, damp tresses partially obscuring their silent stuffed witnesses. The second she closed her eyes, the bear was yanked out of her grasp and she cried out at the loss of stimulation.

She didn’t have to wait for long.

Inuyasha was in her arms and in that instant she knew they would always feel empty without him. His mouth crashed into hers and their kiss was frantic, all their attraction and pent-up longing finally on the verge of fulfillment. He had already half-unbuttoned his shirt and she tore it open the rest of the way, vaguely registering the sounds of the buttons skittering across the hardwood floors. His hands were on her ass, squeezing and grabbing. On her breasts, cupping and pinching and pulling and tweaking. Then his fingers found their way inside her.

“You like my fingers inside you, don’t you, my naughty little princess.”

“I love them. Fuck me,” she finished in as close to a growl as she could muster.

His chuckle was hoarse. “Oh fuck,” he said, pulling himself from his jeans. “I knew you were the one.”

When he began to force his way inside her, he groaned. It was a tight fit and they were both feeling it. Once the journey was about half-finished, he grabbed her behind the knees and slammed the rest of the way home without warning. Her mouth opened in a silent howl and he began to fuck her in earnest. Suddenly she was grateful for the creepy toys because had it not been for them her skull surely would have gone through the headboard. The legs of the bed screeched across the floor but Kagome barely noticed it over the sounds of her own keening wails and Inuyasha’s grunts.

Her nails dragged down his back and she dug in as hard as she dared, knowing he was a demon and could take it. A hiss of pleasure left his mouth at the feeling and his slit pupils narrowed. Never had he looked less human to her. That demanding gaze, that powerful gaze, one that took and by so doing gave, was what did her in, and then she was coming around him, coming on her first ever real live cock. Her clawing calmed and then she was rubbing his back, his shoulders, silently urging him to finish inside her. Kagome’s fingers drifted up to his ears, those delicate twitching treasures, and she treated herself to a quick rub. Inuyasha’s head pushed into her fingers, seeking the pleasure she gave him there just as his cock hammered inside her uncontrollably. With a few more manic, jerky thrusts, he spilled his load inside her, filling her up and then some.

Sweating, he collapsed on top of her with a low moan, hips still twitching erratically. Kagome felt like she was glowing from the inside out. Dreamily, she twirled a tendril of his hair around her finger.

“I always wanted a princess room.”

Inuyasha kissed her breast, becoming preoccupied with her nipple and drawing it into his mouth. “Now you’ve got it. You’re my princess, locked in my tower.”

“Does that make you a prince?”

He gyrated against her, fang pricking against her nipple and teasing it. “Fuck that. I’m the king.”

For a while, they lay like that, peaceful and carefree. She could almost forget that he was married with a basement full of stolen slaves and he had kidnapped her as a gift for his wife. Almost, but not quite.

“Does Kikyo know?” she whispered. What was Kikyo doing now? How had she not heard them with the racket they’d made?

“Nope.” He popped the “p” and went back to kissing her throat, tonguing the side of her neck and sucking it. “You’re mine. Only mine. To love and to breed.”

She froze. “ _What_?”

Inuyasha shrugged as best he could in the position he was in. “Kikyo doesn’t like kids.” He said it as though that made what he was attempting to do okay. “I mean, like, she’s okay with them and all, but she doesn’t want kids. Especially not my kids.” He frowned. “That wasn’t part of our deal.”

“Did you… Did you take her, too?”

He laughed. “This was all Kikyo’s idea from the start. And I’ll admit, it was fun for a while. But her shit got real old, real fast.” Inuyasha’s eyes narrowed. “I drugged her up like I did you. Put her in the basement in the cage she would have kept you in and unlocked the other ones. We’ll see how long she lasts.”

Kagome shuddered. Though she was hardly around Kikyo and the little she experienced of the woman didn’t exactly endear her to her, such a fate was horrifying.

Claws lightly trailing down her ribs made her shiver. In lust or fear, she wasn’t quite sure. Probably both.

“I have needs, Kagome,” he drawled, leaving wet kisses down her chest and stomach. “Satisfy me and I won’t ever turn on you.”

The heat between her legs grew and she whimpered as he neared her yearning pussy. “The same goes for you.”

A dark chuckle left his lips and that wicked inhumanly long tongue of his darted around her slit that still oozed with his cum. “My little mouse is a tigress. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

And as he savagely entered her yet again, making her back arch and her head fold the neck of a stuffed giraffe in two, she couldn’t help but agree.

**Note: And so begins our V-Day Shot Week. This one was originally Christmas-themed and intended for that failed SW, but I made some changes and here it is. I hope you guys like it! These little one-shots were written super fast, like only taking a day or sometimes a day and a half on each, so they’re not exactly edited and they’re like really bad, but that’s what SW is about, so yeah.  
**


	2. Stripped Away

_Their circumstances reduced, Kagome and her older sister Kikyo try their best to make ends meet. Since Kikyo is unable to work, the burden rests mostly on Kagome’s shoulders. Fed up, she finally decides to do away with her pride and enter an industry that will earn her enough money to free herself from living paycheck to paycheck. But will her sister’s boyfriend let her?_

_ All are human in this one. _

**Two: Stripped Away**

“Welcome home, Kagome!” Kikyo called cheerily from the kitchen.

Kagome shucked off her shoes in the entryway and tried to keep her weary sigh quiet. After three classes and six hours of working at a dead-end job she hated, she was beyond exhausted. But it was what she had to do. It wasn’t like her sister could work what with her condition and all. No one else was going to pay the bills and there wasn’t much left from what their parents had left them in the will. Evidently, they had planned on living a little longer instead of dying suddenly in a car wreck, and the small amount of money was all they had. At least they had been able to hold on to the shrine. Barely.

“Smells good,” she said, giving her sister a quick hug. “Wow, steak! What’s the occasion?” While she tried to express delight at the treat, all she felt was anxiety. They didn’t have the money for these kinds of indulgences, and _why_? Her stomach sank to the floor in dread when she saw that the table was set for three.

“Hey, Kagome,” Inuyasha said with a smirk. He leaned against the doorway that led to the living room, filling the entire space. He gave her a once over and the smirk somehow got even more annoying. She knew she looked a mess right now.

She could feel her color rising with her temper. “What the hell is _he_ doing here?”

“Kagome, please,” Kikyo chastised. “Don’t put me in this position again. The two of you used to be such good friends. What happened?” she begged for what must have been the hundredth time.

“Yeah, what happened?” he echoed, tone tinged with mocking.

She glared at him before physically turning her back on his completely. All she had to do was ignore him and get through dinner somehow.

“I just don’t think we should spend extra money on special treats for your boyfriend when I’m barely making enough to buy ramen for the two of us.”

Kikyo’s face showed her distress and she instantly felt horrible. “I wish I could help. You don’t know how much. If I could just—”

Inuyasha came over and put a consoling arm around her. She curled into him, hiding her face in his shoulder. Kagome wondered if she was crying. Great, now she felt like crying.

“I paid for it,” he said to her, not without a little anger. “So don’t guilt trip her.”

“I wasn’t!” She hated how much she sounded like a child. That was what he must think of her. Have always thought. “Nice of you to finally help your girlfriend out.”

“I’ve been trying to help this entire fucking time, Kagome! If you weren’t so fucking full of yourself you’d see that!”

“Me? Full of myself!?” She laughed. “Wow, that’s hilarious coming from someone like you.”

“Will the two of you just stop it!” Kikyo yelled.

They both turned to look at her and then guiltily glanced at one another. For half a second, she knew, they had both forgotten she was there.

“Both of you sit down.” It was so rare for her to be forceful and commanding after the accident, to show any spirit other than a frail gentleness, and so they did. Kikyo slammed their plates in front of them, somehow retaining enough grace that not even a grain of rice was jostled in the process. “Eat and let me do the talking since you can’t seem to converse without screaming at each other.” She shook her head and served herself. “Really, this is nonsense. You two were so close when we were younger.”

Scowling down at her plate, she picked at the food. Damn it, but it was delicious. She hated that she was enjoying anything that came from that bastard.

“So what’s the occasion?” The anxiety was gnawing at her and she had to know.

Kikyo gave her a look for having such bad manners and being abrupt. “Inuyasha and I are celebrating. First, he’s moving in—”

“What!?”

“—and we’re engaged!”

“ _WHAT_!?”

“The two of us were talking and we decided that it would be best if he moved in here before the wedding. We’re thinking three months. Why wait? We’ve known each other so long and been together for years, after all.”

“What about me?” She flinched when it came out like that. “I mean, I’m going to school right now and moving and everything would be really difficult and expensive. Unless you foot the bill for that, too, Richie Rich.”

Inuyasha’s smile was smug and he placed a hand over Kikyo’s on the table. “Of course you’d be welcome to stay in our home for as long as you like, Kagome.”

Her insides were boiling and she felt physically ill. Would it be okay if she excused herself? Gods, but she needed to get out of here. The two of them were making googly eyes at each other, but she knew the second she scooted her chair back that the entirety of Kikyo’s attention would be on her. Just watching the two of them together made her angry. This was so stupid. She worked hard and studied hard all day and then he just waltzes in and decides to mess everything up? Not again. Tears burned behind her eyes.

“Don’t just stare at it, Kagome. I worked really hard. Go on and eat.”

That was it.

She laughed. “ _You_ worked hard? Really? Kikyo, you haven’t done a thing. Not a thing in the last three years! How the hell are you even going to get married when you can’t even leave the shrine?”

The two of them gaped at her. She knew she had gone too far, but there was no stopping now.

“You just stay indoors all day and let me do everything. You don’t care about me. And now you’re going to bring _him_ ,” she pointed at the man she hated more than anything in the world, “into _our_ home? No. I’m not staying here for this.”

Before they could see the tears on her face, she ran from the room. Grabbing her bag and slipping on her shoes, her vision was so blurred she could barely see. She got to the top of the shrine steps before he caught up with her.

“Let me go!” she screeched, pulling away from him.

“Will you shut up for five fucking seconds!” he hissed. Grabbing her shoulders, he shook her. “This isn’t about you, Kagome. Can you even fucking comprehend that?” The loathing in his eyes made her want to slap him.

“Let me go.” Her jaw was clenched so tight she could barely get the words out.

“Kikyo’s wanted this for so long. Don’t ruin it for her. I know you hate me, but if you can just leave what happened between us out of this—”

This time, she actually did slap him. It was hard enough that he let go of her in surprise.

“Don’t you dare speak to me. You don’t get to say a damn thing after what you did.”

“I know you think I took advantage of you, but—”

“Shut up!” she yelled. She just wanted it to be over.

“No!” He lowered his voice and she was suddenly aware that Kikyo might be able to hear them if she went to the doorway. That was the last thing she wanted. “Look, her therapy’s been going well. Dr. Suikotsu has been helping her a lot and she feels like she might be able to have her wedding in the garden. How she always wanted. Don’t set her progress back.”

“I won’t,” she muttered. No matter what, she did love Kikyo. Kagome just couldn’t stand to watch her marry this man. “That’s why I’m leaving.”

“That’s the exact thing that would make this a hundred times worse. She’s already gone through so much shit because of your parents and now you—”

“What about me?” she repeated. “Just because I’m not an agoraphobic hypochondriac doesn’t mean their death didn’t mess me up, too.”

“I know, Kagome,” he said, voice and face softening. For a second, his hand hovered above her head, and she thought he was going to touch her like he used to. Before. But then he yanked it away, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Fuck. I’ll leave. I didn’t think… I know you hate me, but I didn’t think it was this much.”

“Stay,” her voice was dull. “Kikyo needs you more.”

“I’m not going to kick you out of your own house. Go back inside.”

“I can’t stand to see my sister with you. I—I need to go.”

His expression shifted and for a second he looked like he was in deep pain. “Fine. Fuck. Stay at my house.” He took his key from off the keychain and shoved it at her. She threw it at his feet. “Don’t be like that. You don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“Unlike you, I have friends.”

“Fine.” With a growl, he shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her. “If you’re not going to let me help you, at least stay warm.”

Kagome hadn’t realized she was shivering until the suit jacket still warm from the body heat of the man she knew always ran hot was draped around her.

His hands lingered on her shoulders. “Let me drive you there.”

She considered it, just a second, until he started rubbing her over the jacket, massaging her upper arms. No. Not again. Never again would she trust this beast of a human being.

Kagome broke away, stumbling down a couple steps before righting herself. “I’ll take the bus. Kikyo might like your charity, but I would rather die.”

“Kagome!” he called out, moving after her. “Don’t do this, just let me—”

“I let you once, Inuyasha. Once. And you ruined my life. Never again.”

When she left that time, he didn’t follow after her.

**O\o/O**

Inuyasha had been a fixture in their lives since she was fifteen. His parents had dropped him off at the shrine, then tended by her grandfather in what would turn out to be the last year of his life. According to them, he had gotten into some minor trouble with the law and they were trying to straighten him out with some good old-fashioned hard labor.

Jii-chan was only too glad for the help. Since his own son was mostly disinterested in the upkeep of the shrine and concentrated on his corporate work, any assistance was a godsend. He promised Izayoi and Toga Takahashi that he would work their boy to the limit. In turn, they paid him a hefty weekly allowance in “thanks”. It was really just a bribe to put up with the boy’s antics.

The first time Kagome had seen Inuyasha, he had taken her breath away.

Smoking a cigarette with his back against a tree and his shirt off and flung over his shoulder, he was the very picture of a delinquent. His black hair, longer even than hers, trailed down his back in a thin ponytail, tendrils of it sticking to his skin from the sweat.

“Who the fuck’re you?”

His voice, low and just a little bit raspy, made tingles run up and down her spine. Then his words registered and she felt her temper flare.

“This is my house. Who are _you_?”

Smirking, he opened his mouth to answer her, but then his eyes widened and he quickly stubbed out the cigarette and flicked it on the ground, hiding it with his foot.

“There you are, Inuyasha!” Kikyo called cheerily. “Oh, and you’ve met Kagome. Come inside for some lemonade.”

“Absolutely!” he grinned. Subtly, he flexed his muscles, following the older sister into the house.

Kagome raced after the two of them. She wasn’t so young that she didn’t know what was going on. Her sister had always had a lot of admirers. It had never bothered her before, mostly because she had her fair share and maybe even a few more. But this time she didn’t exactly like it.

Once inside, she learned that Inuyasha was just a year older than her, making him two years younger than Kikyo. She grinned at the knowledge. There was no way in hell her sister would be interested in a younger man.

“So, Inuyasha,” her mother said, glancing at Kagome and giving her a small knowing smile, “where do you go to school?”

“Shikon Prep,” he answered quickly, on his best behavior.

“Oh my! The one across town? Isn’t that the one they say has a waiting list of children that aren’t even born yet?”

He nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

Kagome finally found her voice. “Do you like it there?”

“Keh. It’s boring as hell and the kids are all a buncha—” Seeming to remember his audience, he corrected, “Er, I mean, it’s okay most of the time, but I find the environment to be a little too rigid.”

Kagome giggled at his change in speech and he crossed his arms, giving her a look.

“What a wonderful opportunity you’ve been given,” Kikyo said, not without a trace of envy. She was very studious and had worked her way to a scholarship at a private school that was nationally known yet still nowhere near the status of Shikon.

Immediately, all his attention was back on her. Kagome was beginning to become annoyed. Why couldn’t she have met him first? That would have given her time to make an impression. Now it was going to take so much more work to be seen as anything other than Kikyo’s little sister.

“We should really be letting him get back to work,” she broke in. “Before Jii-chan realizes he’s gone.”

“Every worker needs a break,” Mama replied, no doubt filled with questions that would attempt to tease more of his true character out.

“He already took a smoke break,” she said, tone completely innocent. “Does he need another?”

Kikyo gasped. “You smoke? But you’re still just a boy!”

“No!” he protested. “I just, she, well, I—”

She grabbed his wrist. “Come on or Jii-chan will be mad.”

Dragging him from the table, she ignored Kikyo’s confusion and her mother’s muffled laughter. When they were far away enough from the house, he rounded on her.

“What the fuck was that about, bitch!?”

“What was what?” she said, still playing innocent. “And my name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me.”

He rolled his eyes. “Why are you trying to cock block me, Ka-Go-Me?”

She laughed. “My sister would never go out with a younger guy. Especially a wannabe delinquent like yourself.”

“Wannabe?” he gaped at her. “My old man sent me here for fucking up a rival dealer and his thugs with my bare hands, all by myself. Nothin’ wannabe about it.”

“Uh huh, sure.” She sauntered towards the wellhouse, completely aware that he would follow her.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

She smirked at him. “Oh, I just don’t think a rich kid playing games with other rich kids is at all noteworthy.”

His face turned positively red. “Y-you’re a bitch.”

“Better get back to work or your daddy will be mad at you.”

It was only for the summer that they made him work there, but after that, he started coming by just by himself. At first, he claimed to just be dropping by and checking out the property he insisted he was going to own one day. But then he kept coming back even when Kikyo wasn’t there, even when Kikyo had gone away to college. And they got closer. A few times, they had even almost kissed, but were always interrupted. Since they were both stubborn and self-conscious, they never talked about their feelings. Not really. They never even talked about the heated looks, the almost-intimacy. They fought a lot. She figured it was because they couldn’t do other things together, the things they really wanted to do.

When her parents died, he flew home from school overseas, the same school Kikyo attended, immediately after Kagome’s sobbing phone call. He had been tipped off that something was wrong when Kikyo fled school without a word. The entire day of the funeral, she expected to see him. He had told her he would be there. Long after everyone else had left, she stayed sitting by the graves. It was cold and she was dressed only in a thin black dress and stockings and heels that were definitely the wrong choice for the moist earth at this time of year.

“Holy fuck, Kagome, what are you still doing here?”

At first, she couldn’t believe he was standing there. She had chastised herself for believing that he would come. Her friends were right; he had gone away to school and he wouldn’t remember the girl he used to know back home. But then he was holding her and she knew he was really and truly here. They were together again.

“What took you so long?” she whispered, throat tight with unshed tears.

“Flight was delayed. Then the traffic. I figured you had gone home, but no one answered the door. Then I came here.” Looking around, he asked, “Where’s Kikyo?”

“Home. She hasn’t left her room since it happened.”

“Fuck,” he cursed again. A drop of water raced down her cheek and she touched it, surprised. Was she crying? She was trying so hard not to cry. Then matching drops fell all around them and she realized it was raining. “Come on, let’s get you somewhere dry.”

Inuyasha led her to his rental car. It looked like it should have been retired. Rust was showing on the rims and the model had to have been at least twenty years old.

Noticing her scrutiny, he winced. “It was all they had.”

Once they were inside the wreck, he turned the heat all the way up and draped his jacket over her shoulders. At that one small action, she broke down.

“I-I was all alone,” she sobbed. “All those people were just staring at me a-and everyone was talking to me at once and I thought I was going to scream. Kikyo won’t talk to me and you weren’t here and there was nothing I could do.”

His face was pained, as though her suffering was his own. “I wish I had been here on time. I’m so sorry, Kagome.”

“You’re here now,” she said, lacing her fingers with his own.

“Yes.” His eyes were hooded and she noticed he was looking at how her clothing stuck to her from the rain. “I haven’t seen you in months.” His voice was hoarse.

It was the longest they’d gone without being together since they had first met. Already he was texting her less and less, but now that he was here and he was looking at her just the same way he used to, she knew she had to do something. There was no one to interrupt them this time.

With a momentum that hardly seemed to come from her, she closed the distance between them and finally, finally, finally kissed him. For a second, he didn’t reciprocate, but when she whimpered, wordlessly telling him that she needed this, he took charge. Their kiss was explorative and gentle at first. Something she had wanted for three entire years. He was much more experienced than she was. Kagome tried to appreciate it without being jealous and thinking of how he’d learned just the right amount of pressure to apply, just when to nibble. She must have been doing an okay job since he groaned low when her tongue swiped his lip.

Her hands were on his tie and she was tugging him closer, closer. Soon he had no choice but to climb over the cupholders and kneel over her lest she choke him.

“Kagome, what are you doing?” he breathed when she began to unbutton his shirt.

“Just let me do it.”

“Are you sure? I want you to be sure. I want you…”

She pressed kisses to his bare chest, causing him to interrupt himself with his own moan. He tried to move her hands, tried to stop her, but his efforts were weak. When she unzipped and shrugged out of her dress, it was all over for him. Soon it was all she could do to keep up with his eager kisses and caresses. Before she knew what was happening, he was inside her.

It didn’t hurt the way Yuka said it would. But then again, she could barely feel anything. She was hot and her heart was beating hard and her head was spinning. Kagome didn’t want to think about anything. All she wanted was to finally have Inuyasha all to herself.

“I love you,” she gasped in between thrusts. “I love you so much, Inuyasha.”

“Fuck, gods, Kagome _fuck_ ,” he chanted back, smothering her with a sloppy kiss. One of his hands cupped the side of her face while the other was squeezing her thigh, opening her legs further and bringing her closer to him. Her arms closed around him and she returned his kiss, tears spilling down her face. When he came, he cried out her name, and that was the first true thrill of pleasure she’d had the entire time.

Inuyasha cleaned them up with tissues, kissing away her tears that would not stop falling no matter how hard she tried.

“You’re amazing,” he murmured, his lips ghosting across hers. “I’m going to take you home, drop by my house and check on them for a bit, and then I’m coming back to you. We’re going to talk.” His eyes were serious, their blackness burning into hers.

“Okay.” It was all she could think of to say.

He started the car and drove just a little too fast for the rain. It scared her. This was how it had happened.

“I took the week off. One of the idiots in my dorm agreed to do my work for me. We can spend all week together.” He looked at her and grinned. “I can even help with your admissions paperwork so you can get into my school. Then we can all be together again.”

She nodded.

“You’re tired. I’ll drop you off and you can have a nice nap. By the time you wake up, I’ll be with you again.” His hand was on her thigh. “And we can maybe do more than talking.”

She glanced at him and noticed his cheeks were pink. Before, she would have squealed at how cute it was but now it was just an observation.

Inuyasha held her hand the entire walk up the shrine steps. By the time they were at the top, she was starting to feel again. She ached between her thighs and her heart was hurting and singing all at once. Too many things had happened. She would need that nap to process it all. But she was happy. Somewhere inside the mess of feelings, she was so, so happy.

The minute they were through the door, Kikyo was on them.

“Oh gods, Kagome, where have you been this entire time? I was so worried!” She hugged her quick and then she noticed the company. “Inuyasha.” Her voice was shaky, filled with tears. “You came. You came for me.”

Kikyo threw herself into his arms and their hands came apart.

“Uh, hey, Kikyo.” He glanced at Kagome before closing his arms around her. “How are you?”

 She was weeping. “I left after we fought and I said such mean things and you still came!”

Everything inside of Kagome stopped when she saw Kikyo kiss him.

“Woah, Kikyo, I didn’t—”

“I’ve thought about the things you said. I wanted to tell you that I’m ready.”

Their attention was entirely on one another and Kagome never felt more like an outsider. Her hands started to shake. She could feel the room beginning to spin, her feelings from earlier, before the car, intensified. She had to leave. Had to get out. Go to where it was safe.

Stumbling, she went as fast as she could to her bedroom. Her safe haven. Now that she was alone, she could cry. And she did. Cried for her parents, for her sister, for herself. And Inuyasha. She had never really had Inuyasha. He was not who she thought he was. He was… He was…

A knock on the door interrupted her.

“Go away!” she choked out. No matter who it was, she didn’t want to see them.

Kikyo. Why hadn’t Kikyo told her she and Inuyasha were together? If she had only known, she never would have done what she did. And why had he done it? If he was finally with his dream girl, why had he done everything with her in the car? The kissing, the touching, the sex. And holding her hand. He had held her hand. Gods, she had told him she loved him. Of course he hadn’t said it back. Because he didn’t feel it. He never had and he never would. To him, she had just been a momentary distraction. Or even worse, he had taken pity on her.

Another knock. She almost told them to go away again before she realized it was coming from the window. _Tap-ah tap tap_.

In a daze, she opened her window and saw the only one who had ever entered her room through that particular route.

Inuyasha.

“Will you let me in already? It’s fucking raining out here.”

Kagome was proud of herself for staying strong and blocking the entrance. “No.”

Inuyasha’s face showed he was stunned. “What the fuck do you mean ‘no’?”

“Go back to your girlfriend.” She started to pull down on the window.

“That’s not it!” He put his hand on her wrist, losing his footing a little on the branch he was squatting on. She hated how her heart flew to him in that split-second of panic. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“So I didn’t just see her kiss you and see you enjoy it!?”

“That’s not… Fuck, we went on a few dates, but we aren’t together. She dumped me weeks ago. Let me come in and explain. It’s nothing for you to overreact this way to.”

Kagome was glad for his big stupid mouth saying such hurtful things. This way, she could be angry instead of sad.

“Did you think it would be this easy? Did you think you could just fuck her at school and fuck me at home and get away with it?”

“What? Holy shit, Kagome, I would never—”

“You took advantage of a girl in a vulnerable moment.” At this, some tears started flowing again. “What you did in your car was selfish and wrong. For you, it was just another fling, but that was my _first time_ , Inuyasha.”

“But I haven’t—”

She was all worked up now. “Just shut up! Gods, can’t you just leave me alone? I hate you! You ruined my life!” Kagome slammed her window shut again and drew the curtains.

Every time he tried to talk to her after that, she froze him out and ran away. She blocked his number. After a while, he stopped trying. After a while, it wasn’t so hard to hate him.

**O\o/O**

When she knocked on the door to his apartment, he opened it first thing. Even though it was the middle of the night. Even though she had only called him five minutes before. Even though he had not been her first choice. Or her second. Or her fifth.

“Hey, Hojo.”

Immediately, he enveloped her in a hug. “Oh, Kagome. I’m so sorry you were kicked out.”

She just let him assume. Her night had been too long for her to go into it all. “Are you sure it’s okay if I stay with you for a while?”

“Anything. You take my bed. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“That’s not necessary—”

“I’m going to treat you like a princess, Kagome. You won’t have to work, you won’t have to go to school. Just let me take care of you.”

It was either this or the women’s shelter, so she swallowed the disgust she was feeling and smiled. “Thanks.”

Kagome wasn’t able to sleep that night. It made school and work the next day all the harder. It was so bad that she had to take multiple small breaks and just go into the bathroom and cry. It was like the people she interacted with could sense her fragility and were all the more brutal for it, rude and demanding and inconsiderate.

She’d had the address from Yuka for almost a year now but she had never considered it seriously until this moment. Yuka had done it for just a few months and was able to pay all her school fees and buy herself a whole new wardrobe. If she did it then maybe she could get her own place in a few weeks’ time. That was all. She wouldn’t stay beyond that.

It was a seedy area, because of course it would be. Club Sengoku’s neon lights flashed, their signs outlines of women in several compromising positions. Kagome hugged her coat tighter to herself. It was now or never.

The man over the phone had instructed she enter through the back. The door was wide open and when she stepped through it instantaneously changed from chilly to sweltering. There was no one in the hall, so she went to the room with sounds of activity coming from within. Inside were women of all shapes and sizes in various states of undress.

“Um, excuse me?” she squeaked at the nearest stripper.

She looked her up and down. “Another newbie. I’m Yura. I’ll take you to the office.” She tugged on the sleeve of her jacket. “This has to come off.”

It took every ounce of willpower she had, but she slipped off the trench coat and folded it on the counter like it meant nothing to her.

Yura eyed her up and down. “I wish I could stay to see where this is going.”

Her stomach knotted with nerves.

The office was on the other end of the hall, and Kagome was grateful she didn’t have to go parading about dressed as she was in front of the customers. She wasn’t quite ready for that yet. In a few drinks, though, she might be. She went over her routine in her head. This place tried out a lot of girls, but the ones they retained were few and far between. She’d have to work hard to make an impression. Glancing at her companion, she noticed that she was much better endowed than she was. Sure, they were fake, but still. She bet the woman made tons of money a night. The kind of money Kagome needed to make.

The man in the highbacked leather chair had two women to either side of him, both wearing nothing more than their fishnet stockings and nipple pasties. One giggled and refilled his champagne flute. The other lit his cigar.

“Thanks, ladies. Now get out there and make daddy happy!” He slapped them both on the ass.

Kagome felt faint. Oh gods. This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t be _him_.

Inuyasha turned his chair around and finally noticed them. “Did you bring daddy another kitten— Oh fuck.”

“What’s wrong?” Yura asked. “You’re pale, Daddy.”

Kagome’s hands were shaking. She turned to leave.

“Yura, take the girls and get the fuck out of here. No, leave her. _Now_.”

The man she had known for years, her first everything, her sister’s fiancé, spoke in a voice that was nearly unrecognizable. It was dark and demanding and wouldn’t tolerate anything but complete disobedience. The difference so shook Kagome that she didn’t realize she was locked in a room with this unknown entity, something worse than a complete stranger, until he got to his feet and approached her.

“What the fuck are you doing here!?” he hissed at her.

“I should be asking you that!”

His arms crossed. “Leave. We’ll talk about this later.”

“Fine. I’ll go and tell Kikyo all about what you do here.”

He laughed. “She knows.”

Kagome gaped at him. Inuyasha was lying. He had to be lying. There was no way her innocent, moral sister would ever allow her future husband to be involved in such a dirty business. But the way he sounded so confident made her question everything she knew.

His eyes scanned her body, finally really taking in her indecent clothing.

“A schoolgirl?” He snorted. “Fucking really, Kagome?”

Her face was on fire. “I already had the uniform and I wasn’t going to spend money on something like this.”

Inuyasha sat down in the chair, looking weary. “Fuck, what are you _doing_ here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“There is no way I’m letting you be a fucking stripper, Kagome!”

“I wasn’t planning on applying here anymore! Seeing your stupid face every night would be the one thing I couldn’t tolerate, even more than shaming myself in front of strange men. I’ll go somewhere else.”

“You misunderstand me.” The stranger was back. “I said I wasn’t letting you do this. No club in the city will take you now, not once I put the word out. No club in the fucking country.”

“Y-you can’t do this!” she sputtered. “I need to make money, Inuyasha. A lot of it and soon.”

“You need money?” He opened one of the desk drawers a little too theatrically and pulled it out completely. Papers fell to the floor and he grabbed what he needed. A checkbook. “How much? Tell me and it’s yours.”

Gods, but she wanted to punch him in the face. “I’m not going to take your charity, you bastard.”

Inuyasha slammed the checkbook down on the desk hard. “The two of you, fucking hell. I hate how stubborn you are.”

“What do you mean?”

“Kikyo wouldn’t take any money either. I tried leaving some of it around but stopped when she threw it into the fire in front of me. Then I started making anonymous donations to the shrine. When she figured out it was me, we almost broke up over it.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, fingers eclipsed by the black waterfall. “So I proposed. I just wanted to take care of you. But you have so much damned pride that it’s impossible.”

All this time. Kikyo had refused her boyfriend’s gifts and allowed her own sister to work her ass off at menial jobs. Whenever she had come home from a day of getting yelled at by entitled customers, Kikyo had merely shrugged and told her that was how the world worked. The world which she had refused to step into for years. If she had just allowed herself to accept what had been offered to her in love, Kagome could have focused on her studies and not been two entire years behind. But in a way, she understood it. Inuyasha could never comprehend how humiliating it was to have someone you loved come in and try to “fix” everything. It made her feel small. It made her feel useless. It was a worse humiliation than naked dancing was, because at least those men recognized she was providing a useful service and rewarded her based on merit, not pity.

“I need the money. Just let me go and I won’t tell your parents.”

He glared at her. Good. She had something on him after all.

“Why do you need the money so bad?”

“I need to get away.” From him. From Kikyo. From everything.

Something in his expression shifted. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Just go home, Kagome. We don’t have to talk about this ever again and I’ll make sure you get what you need.”

Not good enough. She needed this. She needed to go somewhere no one knew her. And to do that, she needed fast money.

“Please, Inuyasha,” she murmured, getting to her knees at his feet. She put her hands on his calves, unable to keep from touching him when she was so close. “I need this.”

He looked down at her, expression conflicted. “That’s your old uniform, huh?” He shook his head. “I hate this.”

“Only a month. Just let me do it for a month.”

His face hardened and she was sure he was going to tell her no. A tear fell from her eye. She couldn’t help it.

“Fuck. Fine. But no stripping. You can serve drinks, but that’s it.”

For the first time in years, she smiled at him. “Thank you thank you thank you!”

“And take that fucking uniform off. It bugs me. There are other outfits in the dressing room.”

Kagome scurried away before he could change his mind. The dressing room was mostly empty, with all the other waitresses and performers having gone back out on the floor. One of the only remaining outfits was a chintzy-looking slutty Cleopatra one with missing sequins on the collar. The white material was entirely translucent and showed the outline of her areola, tight enough so her nipples could be seen poking at the fabric. The skirt was more like a belt, gold chains draped over the hips at an angle that could either be sultry or ridiculous depending on the wearer. Unfortunately, it was the best of the bunch. Pulling it on, she grabbed one of the eyeliner pencils lying about and drama-ed up her eyes. Crap, but she was still in her mary janes. Toeing them off, she searched through the pile of cast-offs and found a tottering pair of white sandals. Six inches? Seven? She wasn’t sure.

Stumbling out, she made her way to the bar. Waitressing was her main thing and she was pretty good at it…as long as a customer didn’t rile her up. Then she tended to say things they didn’t want to hear and they tended to call her manager and her managers tended to fire her.

“You the new girl?”

The woman addressing her was in a tube top and mini skirt that showed more than they hid.

“Um, yeah. I’m Kagome.”

“Your dancer name?”

“Oh, uh, well… Jewel?”

She nodded. “I’m Nazuna, but on the floor you’ll call me Dream. Daddy told me to take care of you tonight and show you the ropes.” She looked her up and down. “I don’t know why he wants you babysat. You’re nothing much.”

Great start. “I’ve done a lot of waitressing in the past, so—”

“This is nothing like what you’ve done before, sweetie. These men are going to touch you even though the signs everywhere say they can’t. They’re going to shove their hands down your shirt and up your skirt. You’ll have to dodge them and somehow get the money they’re holding out anyway. Add to that you have to flirt and act like each and every one of them is the only man in the world.”

Well damn.

“I’ll start you in the easy section. These guys over here didn’t pregame like the rest of them and they’ve only had two rounds of shots. Not a bachelor party and not foreign businessmen so they shouldn’t be too handsy. Go over and introduce yourself.”

The “easy” party were anything but.

“Hi, I’m K—Jewel,” she quickly corrected. “You’re my first table. Please be gentle.” Was that too much?

One of the men immediately pulled her into his lap. “Perfect timing, sweetheart.” She could feel his growing erection. “Bring us all another round of Cuervo. Doubles.”

Kagome scribbled it down on the pad, fleeing from them as she did so. The entire night was a blue of being touched and groped and yanked around. By the time it was nearly over, even more sequins were missing from her costume, her hair was looking worse for wear with all the sweating, and she was pretty sure she’d sprained both ankles.

But that didn’t matter. The tips were fucking fantastic.

Her first table was still there at the end of the night and she was not looking forward to telling them to leave. They’d gotten progressively more shitfaced as the night wore on and were loud and belligerent. Yet they tipped the dancers in twenties instead of singles and so no one was saying anything. As two in the morning drew ever closer, her anxiety rose. Nazuna was watching her with arms crossed, nursing a drink as she chatted up a customer. This was a test.

As confidently as she could, swaying on the heels and feeling raw from the lack of sleep and her earlier shock, she smiled at the last remaining table in the establishment.

“You were the best able I could have had for my first time. Come back soon!” She laid the bill on the table. There. Hopefully that would get it through to them.

One of the men sneered at her. “Did we ask for the fucking check, bitch? Bring us another round.”

Taking a deep breath, she tried her best to ignore that comment. She needed this job. “We close in five minutes, sir. You’re welcome to pick up where we left off tomorrow.”

He grabbed her wrist, squeezing hard. “Are you fucking deaf or just stupid? I said bring me another—”

The man was interrupted by a full basket of hot wings being thrown at his face. He yelled in shock and then stood up and screamed as the hot sauce hit his eyes. Kagome scampered back to the bar and the relative safety behind the counter.

“Get the fuck out, asshole! You and the rest are fucking banned.”

Inuyasha stood there, giving the group of men the worst glare she had ever seen. A couple of the bouncers made their way over and stood by while the party left, some shamefaced and some obviously pissed off.

“You,” he growled, rounding on her. “You’re coming with me.”

Inuyasha grabbed her by the hand and she yelped as he began to walk, her ridiculous footwear causing her to fall forward at the abrupt and unexpected motion. His arms automatically encircled her waist and her hands went to his shoulders. Since she had kept her distance from him from that one moment on, Kagome hadn’t really noticed just how much he had grown. For the first time since they were younger, they were eye to eye. His dark eyes clashed with her own and she felt herself stop breathing, but that was okay, because when she was with him like this, she didn’t need air.

“Woo!” Nazuna called from what felt like miles away. “Are you two gonna need one of the back rooms tonight?”

Her face flaming, Kagome jerked away from him. “I’m going home.”

“The fuck you are.” Grabbing her again, this time more carefully, he led the way to his office. Plopping her down in the chair opposite his desk, he stood in front of her. “Had enough?”

Chin raised defiantly, she replied, “No way.”

Hands in his pockets, he just stared at her for a bit. “I haven’t completely moved in at the shrine yet. You could go back and I’ll hold off on it until after the wedding.”

She couldn’t look at him anymore. Her stomach hurt. “No. I’m… There’s a guy and I want to see how it goes.” Kagome didn’t know where the lie came from but suddenly felt it was absolutely necessary.

“Oh. Well. And he knows what you’re doing here?”

“I just want to make enough money for the two of us to have a future.”

Inuyasha sat down heavily. “Oh.” He took a deep breath. “Fine. Okay. Come back tomorrow. If you still want to. I’d offer to drive you home but I don’t think I’m getting out of here for a while.” He reached under his desk and began to pour himself a drink.

Feeling inexplicably guilty the entire way back to Hojo’s apartment, Kagome found it hard to get to sleep, and this time not because she was up all night wondering if her temporary roommate had put up cameras to watch her shower and go to the bathroom and stuff.

**O\o/O**

After a while, Kagome got used to her new job and even began to enjoy it a little. It wasn’t everywhere a woman could be as free as she was there. Being treated like a piece of meat wasn’t the usual, which made things easier. Some men treated her like a goddess, and having everyone compliment her and tell her she was sexy as hell was definitely an ego boost. It was hard to let go of it all and readjust every day for her classes, where she was just another face in the halls.

Then Inuyasha started watching her.

She guessed he always had been, but now he was sitting there out in the open like just another customer instead of watching her in the security room. Always, he was surrounded by his favorite girls of the evening. Nothing was more important to her than ignoring him. Except for maybe getting great tips.

“When are we gonna see you up there, Jewel?” one of her regulars, a deeply tanned man whose name she had forgotten, asked.

Smiling at him, she shifted on his lap and stroked his black ponytail. “It depends on my boss.” Unlike the other girls, she never called him “daddy”. To do so would make her vomit on the spot, she was sure. “He doesn’t want me up there.”

He was obviously trying very hard to keep his hands to himself, to the point that he was sitting on them. She appreciated it.

“He wants to keep you all to himself, huh? Can’t say I blame him.”

Kagome got to her feet. “Let me check on the chips and guacamole for you boys.”

For a while now, she had been petitioning to take the stage. Sure, the tips she got were good, way better than her regular waitressing jobs had been. But they were nothing compared to what the dancers made in just one set. If she could just get up there, she was sure she’d make more than the rest of them. And then she’d have enough money for her own place in just a couple weeks. But Inuyasha was still dead set on her never having anything to do with that side of the business.

At the end of the night, he came up to her just before she was about to leave.

“You’re getting to be pretty popular.” The way he said it suggested he wasn’t very happy about it.

Kagome shrugged. “It’s not like it’s hard. All I have to do is pretend they’re interesting.”

“Were you always like this?” He sighed, cutting her off before she could even begin. “Whatever. Our regulars have been begging me to put you on the stage.”

“Does that mean you’re going to finally let me?” She tried not to get her hopes up.

“Are you going to quit if I don’t?”

Instead of answering, she stared him down.

Inuyasha sighed. “Fine. But you have to try out every new routine on me first.”

“On you?” She cringed. “ _Alone_?”

He nodded.

Kagome gulped. The dancers gave lap dances, too. Was he suggesting that she perform those as well? What a sick… But then she noticed that glint in his eye. The bastard thought he was pushing her, that she would stick to the floor rather than do anything even remotely like that in front of him. Well, he was wrong.

“Sure. Tonight?”

Appearing stunned, he started to stutter. “Uh, w-well, m-maybe…”

“Everyone else is gone. And this way I can start tomorrow. I heard Yura say she was going to call out for the next couple days because her kid is coming down with something.”

He frowned. “I’ll give you some time to practice. Tomorrow night you’ll audition.” Inuyasha smirked at her. “Maybe leave your shoes off. Wouldn’t want your clumsy ass falling offstage.”                                                                                                                                                     

Ugh, that jerk. She wasn’t a kid anymore. Sure, she had been kind of a klutz in high school, but that had changed. The dancing she’d always done had made her more graceful over the years and now that she was finally comfortable in her own skin she was able to properly master it. And Yuka had forced her into that pole dancing exercise class last semester, so she did have some moves. She waited until she was absolutely sure she was the only one left in the building. She’d have to practice if she was going to be good enough to perform the day after tomorrow.

Grabbing her phone, she cued up the song she had always used in her classes. This was it. Taking a deep breath, she changed into a skimpy holographic lavender bikini. The cups were tiny triangles that barely managed to cover her nipples, leaving most of her breast, underside included, exposed. The bottoms were high-waisted and the straps rose above the curvature of her hips, the fabric hardly covering her mons. In the back they had a lace-up decal. Thigh high fishnets and white go-go boots completed her look.

Once she paired her phone with the bluetooth speakers, she walked out onstage. The lights were still on so it was hard to see outside the stage, which she was grateful for. Even though she knew the place was totally deserted, she was dripping sweat from her anxiety. But then the sounds of Holy by Zolita filled the room and she went through the motions she always did.

Swaying, she let her eyes drift shut. Her hands ran up her body, starting at the tops of her thighs and going over her breasts where she felt how hard her nipples were. Turning her back to her imaginary audience, she spread her legs and bent over with straight legs until her elbows could touch the floor, shaking her ass. With a hand on the pole, she strutted around, leaning over and smiling so everyone could see her spilling out of her bra. Hooking her leg around it, she leaned back until her hair was brushing the floor, then climbed up and spun around. She had been worried before that she’d expose herself too soon in this outfit, but it was surprisingly secure.

With an exaggerated movement, she pulled on the string that kept her top on. Gods, but she hoped she looked nonchalant, like she was just another performer. It was taking everything in her to do this, but she knew she had to. As long as she just listened to the music and concentrated on the words, she could crowd out how her mind was desperately shouting the name of the one person she hated more than anything. Kagome’s hands were cold and shaking. And then her bra was off. She tossed it beyond the stage, not looking to see where it had landed.

A few more spins around the pole, her breasts bouncing freely, nipples hard in the cool air, and then she was almost done. Undoing the ties at both sides of her bottoms, she tossed them as well. Time for the big finale. It was sort of cliché, she knew, but she finished by getting on her hands and knees, crawling down the walkway until she was at the end.

Looking straight into the blank eyes of Inuyasha.

She was breathing hard, her neck and shoulders and chest all covered in sweat. He stood and came closer to her, and for a second time stopped and she just knew he was going to kiss her.

Instead, he handed her the bikini and a towel.

“Kikyo’s cheating on me.”

It took a second for that to process. “Uh, what?”

“It’s nothing,” he grumbled. “Yeah, you can do this tomorrow if you want. You’ll have even the old veterans cumming in their pants.”

Kagome wanted to rejoice over the news but instead she just felt faint. As he walked back to his office, she wanted to call after him, to follow him. Inside, she was equal parts angry and confused. How dare he say that about Kikyo! She would never do anything to betray him. And how could she cheat on him if she never even left the house? Was this another trick? And what the fuck was he doing here spying on her at nearly four in the morning!?

The next day found her starting up the shrine steps. Inuyasha’s car wasn’t outside, so she felt like it was more or less safe. It was about time she and Kikyo had a conversation anyway.

When she knocked on the door, it was answered by a man she didn’t know.

“How can I help you?” He seemed nice enough, but it was still annoying that a stranger acted like she was a stranger in her childhood home.

“I’m here to see my sister.” Kagome couldn’t help it if she sounded a little rude.

“Oh, you must be Kagome.” He motioned her inside. “I’m Suikotsu. Kikyo’s psychiatrist. She’s told me so much about you.” He grinned. “She’s so proud.”

All the things that had been echoing around in her mind, accusations to throw at her sister about this man, vanished at the revelation of his identity. So this was Kikyo’s shrink. He’d been treating her for about six months now.

“Suikotsu, I have a thank you gift— Oh. Kagome. You’re here.” Kikyo’s face showed not only surprise but disappointment as well. There was definitely something going on here.

“I thought I’d stop by and catch up.” She glanced between the two of them. Suikotsu seemed very concentrated on not looking at Kikyo, while Kikyo could only look at him. Something was up.

“Oh. How nice.” Walking over to her doctor, eyes on her feet, she shyly handed him a gift-wrapped box. “Just a little gesture of thanks for putting up with me. Some chocolates. I made them myself.”

“Thank you, Kikyo. From the bottom of my heart. I’m sure anything you’ve created is going to be wonderful.” He smiled at her and there was something in his eyes that reminded her of how she used to look at someone she was trying very hard not to think about. “Well, I hate to say it, but I must be going. Same time next week, Kikyo. And nice to meet you, Kagome.”

When he left, Kagome gave Kikyo a look that only sisters could manage.

“What?” The older woman’s face was pink.

She walked around a little, peeking in the kitchen. “So. I see Inuyasha hasn’t moved any of his stuff in yet.”

Seemingly relieved at the change in subject, she said, “Yeah, I think he’s changed his mind about moving in so soon.” She sounded unconcerned. “He’s been spending a lot more time at work. I think he might even be sleeping there.”

“Where does Inuyasha work again?”

“Oh, here and there.” Nervously, she fluffed some pillows on the sofa. “He doesn’t like to be tied down anywhere.”

“My friend Yuka says her brother told her he owns a strip club downtown.”

She dropped the pillow. “That’s ridiculous! I mean, Inuyasha is many things, but that’s just—that’s ridiculous!”

Okay. It seemed like Inuyasha hadn’t been bluffing about Kikyo’s knowledge of his career. And maybe he hadn’t been lying about the cheating. However, she doubted things had progressed to anything physical. Kikyo wasn’t like that.

That night, she told all her tables that she was going to dance for the first time ever, again telling them to “be gentle”. Her regulars were delighted. It was nerve-wracking going through the routine, but she managed it without any too noticeable mistakes. By the end, men were cramming bills of all denominations into her fishnets and tossing them on the stage. Gods, but she’d need a broom to take all this back to the dressing room! Somehow, she managed to grab all of it and make it to the back. Still nude, she counted it once, then twice, then three times. She couldn’t fucking believe it.

Kagome had enough money to get an apartment of her own.

“You’ve got a request, Jewel,” one of the girls said from the doorway. “Room three. And he says to leave the bikini off. I hear this one’s a big spender.”

Oh gods. Room three. That was a private room. The VIP private room. That meant a lap dance. That was one arena in which she truly had no experience. And to leave her bikini behind was making her feel ill. The stick-on body jewelry that decorated her navel and framed her brows was beginning to unstick from the sweat that came about as a result of her nerves and her activity. She looked down at the pile of money in her lap. She had enough. She could quit right now, just walk out and find another normal waitressing job somewhere else.

Or she could gyrate on some old man’s Vicodin-induced boner for three minutes and make a lot more.

Mind made up, she took the backway to the VIP room. Inside, the room was sound-proof. Rich red velvet was the only fabric used and the walls were completely mirrors. There was only one source of light in the room, a chandelier that was currently dimmed to its absolute lowest power. There, in the middle of the sofa, sat her client.

Kagome’s mouth went entirely dry. “What are you doing, Inuyasha?”

He just stared at her. “I told you that you’d have to try out every dance on me. Come on. I paid for it and everything.”

She crossed her arms so that they covered her breasts. “No. This is too far.”

“I thought you needed this job.”

“I thought you were going to marry my sister!”

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into his lap. “You begged me to keep you, Kagome. Begged me.” He hid his face in her hair and she stopped struggling. “You’re always so fiery and you hate me so much, but then there you were, kneeling in front of me, submissive and begging. I was able to not think about us before that, but not now. Now I need you.” His lips were on her neck and it was everything she could do to push him away.

“We can’t do this,” she whispered. “What about—”

“What about _us_. We need to do this.”

His lips closed around her nipple and she lost herself in the feeling of him. This was nothing like the first time. There was no awkward fumbling, just raw passion. Remembering that she had a job to do, she dropped down in his lap and grinded herself against him, gasping at the feeling of his clothed bulge making contact with her spread naked pussy. His mouth covered her own and then they were kissing just like they were always supposed to kiss, raw and unrestrained.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” he breathed, hands on her ass. “I wanted to stab the eyes out of every bastard that looked at you tonight. You are mine.”

Kagome was so wet she could feel her juices beginning to drip outside of her. Inuyasha must have realized the same because he ran his fingers over her pussy lips and collected the nectar, putting his index finger in his mouth and moaning at the taste. Extending his thumb to Kagome, she pulled it into her mouth and tasted herself.

“I need you. Always needed you, Inuyasha.” She was so tired of fighting, of being angry. It was time to give in and just let her desires be fulfilled.

Laying her down on the sofa, he hooked one of her legs over the back of it and spread the other so her foot was on the floor and she was split before him. Giving her a look filled with lust and promise, he broke eye contact only when his mouth was on her, licking her cunt up and down. Kagome had been with a few guys since that first time, mostly just trying to get him out of her head, but none of them had ever eaten her as expertly as he was currently doing. Gods, but he was so much different from before. At least in this respect it was a good thing.

“Come for me, Kagome,” he said hoarsely, fingers twisting around inside her. “Come on my fingers and show me that face the men out there imagine when they jack off.”

When his thumb brushed against her asshole while his knuckles dragged across her clit, she lost it, and then she was coming all over his hand, squeezing him inside and taking him further.

Inuyasha unzipped his pants and helped his cock escape, pumping it with the hand covered in her come and just staring at her for a moment. When she whined for him, arching her back, he growled and pinched one of her nipples hard enough to make her cry out. As soon as he let go she rubbed it with her thumb, playing with it, imagining his fingerprint imprinted on her sensitive skin. The image seemed to do something to him and then he was plunging inside her, his cock filling her up just the right amount.

“Fuck me until I scream, Inuyasha. I’m your whore. Yours.”

She didn’t need to ask him twice. Inuyasha went wild on her, slamming inside and grunting. His eyes were intense and trained on her own, making it so that she couldn’t escape, couldn’t look away. From now on, she knew, there was no repressing it, no denying it. He was going to be the most important thing in the universe to her. It was so right and so wrong all at once. Curling her legs around him, she drew him closer. The sound of their fucking was loud in the room where the music had long since stopped playing, the vulgar sounds an appropriate accompaniment to their sin.

Reaching between them, he rubbed her swollen clit, the almost languid strokes an extreme contrast to the frantic fucking. It was overwhelming and she felt herself clamp down on him, massaging his own orgasm out and taking it into herself.

“Fuck fuck _fuck_ ,” he chanted. “Fuck, gods, Kagome, _fuck_!”

That was the only thing that reminded her of their first time together. As he continued to twitch inside her, she laid there staring at the ceiling. What the hell was wrong with her? What had she just done?

“Don’t do it again.” His voice broke on the last word.

“What are you talking about?” Already, she was feeling hostile.

“That. That shit you did before.”

She shoved him off of her as best she could while he was still inside her. “What is your problem!?”

“I’m not letting it happen this time.” Gently but with force, he pushed her down on the sofa, keeping a hold on her shoulder. “You’re not getting away again.”

Kagome hated that her eyes were filling with tears. “You’re using me again. After this you’ll just go back to her, just like before.”

“We weren’t even fucking together!” he yelled.

“But Kikyo—”

“Look, we went on like two dates. She was just a familiar face and you never wanted to talk to me and you were always posting online about some Hojo guy, so I thought whatever we had was over.” His brows came together. “It didn’t help how before I left you avoided me and pushed me away whenever I wanted to kiss you or just talk.”

No. It couldn’t be true. “But you always liked Kikyo better! Even from the start, you were all over her. And now that you see she’s slipping away, you’re settling for second best.”

“Fuck it all, Kagome, you were it from the first time I saw you! Half the reason I even paid attention to her was because it made you so jealous.”

She wiped her eyes. “This is still messed up.”

“I know.”

“You never told me you loved me. Before.”

“That first time was my first time. _Ever_. I had no idea what I was doing and I—I _hurt_ you. I’ve never wanted to hurt you. I hated myself for making you hate me. And I figured if you didn’t want me anymore, at least Kikyo did, and if I was with her then I could still be in your life.”

She sighed. “I need a drink.”

“On the house. I won’t water it down, either.”

She smiled at him. “You know I’m quitting, right?”

“Good. I’m not the kind of boss that dates employees.”

Kagome held his hand. There was a lot to work on and a lot to tell one another, not to mention Kikyo, but if there was work to be done, she could think of no one else she would rather do it with.

**Note: Okay, so this was supposed to be like half the length and also have better sex, but like idk why it somehow just decided to come out like this. Also remember that I’m on PST so updates might be a little late for some of you.**


	3. It Had to Be You

_Kōga takes his wife out for a romantic night on the town only to run into some unexpected, but not exactly unwanted, company. This connection leads to great things for his career, but is it worth it?_

**Three: It Had to Be You**

“Wow, Kōga, this place is so hard to get into! I can’t believe we’re here!” Kagome gushed.

Squeezing his wife’s hand, he replied, “This is just what life’s like when you’re with me.”

He didn’t mention that he had been on the waiting list for two years, continually bumped down whenever someone wealthier and more recognizable wanted in. Originally, he had planned on proposing to her here, but he supposed it was okay that they were celebrating their first Valentine’s Day as a married couple here instead. A little early, since it was in a couple weeks, but he had been told by the host that if he didn’t cash in now he’d most likely have to wait another year.

Once their reservation was confirmed, the maître d' walked them over to their table. It was perhaps the worst table in the house, right by the hustle and bustle of the kitchens, but it was better than the Olive Garden. At least she was happy. Kagome was smiling at him, glowing with that soft light that only he could see. His perfect woman.

A flash of silver caught his eye and distracted him from the vision of loveliness sitting across the table.

“Holy shit, that’s my boss!”

Kagome pouted, obviously annoyed at the very unromantic topic of conversation. “So, what do you think we should get? The prix fixe menu looks good. Oh gods, but this is so expensive, Kōga, do you really—”

“Ha, the bastard’s eating alone!”

She frowned. “I can’t imagine coming to a place like this by myself. How sad.”

“He can dry his tears with Benjamins. The dude’s loaded. He’s not even my boss’ boss, he’s all the way up the chain. Developed all sorts of shit, has his hands in everything.” Looking at her, eyes filled with glee, he said, “Yet he still can’t get himself a woman. Pathetic.”

“Don’t be mean, Kōga! I’m sure he’s doing perfectly fine in that department.” Her eyes flicked to him and he didn’t like how they lingered. “Definitely doing very well. He was probably working late and got hungry. We should invite him to sit with us. He looks nice enough.”

Though her tone and phrasing were perfectly innocent, Kōga eyed her suspiciously. Men were always falling over themselves to land conveniently at Kagome’s feet. While she didn’t exactly return their flirtations, she never did anything to discourage them, either.

“Why are you looking at me like that!?”

Kōga opened his menu back up. Shit, she was starting again.

“Oh, go on and ignore me, Kōga. Just how you always do. Because gods forbid you pay attention to your wife when she’s in any mood but a sunshine and roses one. It’s such a—”

“Excuse me,” a voice broke in. “I couldn’t help but to overhear…”

The wolf-demon nearly choked on his water when he saw that it wasn’t a waiter interrupting their one-sided public argument but rather his boss.

“Uh, I’m sorry, sir, we weren’t trying to—”

“I couldn’t help but overhear that you are one of my employees.” He smiled, fangs glinting in the low light. “Please, come and share my table. I could use the company.”

Unsure of how much the man had heard, he was about to decline, but Kagome responded before he could.

“Oh my, how generous! We would love to.”

They moved over to the private roped-off half-circle booth. Once inside, their host drew the curtain and closed them off from the world, but not before nodding to one of the waitstaff. Somehow, Kōga ended up across from his wife while the boss man sat between them. The worst part wasn’t that he was sure that it had been by design, but that he wasn’t sure if it was his boss or his wife that had made it so.

“What can I get for you today, Mr. Taisho?” the water asked, obviously familiar with the half-demon.

He handed him his menu without even glancing at it. “I thought I told you to call me Inuyasha, Shippo.”

The kid’s face turned red. “Sorry. The usual, I-Inuyasha?”

He shook his head. “No. I have company tonight. The lady will have the white truffle pasta with lobster and I’ll get the twelve-ounce Kobe. A bottle of the ’41 Cabernet Sauvignon for the table as well.” Seeming to remember Kōga’s presence at the last possible second, he added, “And suckling pig for my employee here.”

The waiter bowed. “Yes, sir! Right away.”

Thankfully, the wine arrived right after the introductions and before any awkward conversation could be made. Kōga tried to watch his wife without staring. Oh, but she was going to go off on this prick for showing off and ordering for them. The one time he had tried that on her, she hadn’t spoken to him for a week. His woman was beautiful, but she did have an awful temper.

“Normally I’d be upset that you ordered for me, but you got exactly what I would have gotten.”

Inuyasha smiled at her. “I’m pretty good at judging what a beautiful woman needs.”

“Wonder why you’re here alone, then.” Kōga was shocked he had actually said that out loud.

For the first time, Inuyasha’s full attention was on him. “Sometimes a man just needs a break from his wife.” His tone changed ever so subtly. “Not you, though. Kagome’s perfect. I bet you’re just walking on sunshine every day.”

He wasn’t sure what to say to such a thing. “We have our ups and downs, you know how it is, but I’ll never regret it.”

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. “I always wondered what you ended up doing after high school. I know you’re not a model or an actress or anything even though you’re ten times prettier than anyone in that scene.”

That was laying it on a little thick. Sure, Kōga loved Kagome, but he wasn’t blind. There were plenty of attractive women out there. Kagome was up there, but it wasn’t like she was some irresistible goddess.

Her cheeks were pink. “High school? Do we know each other?”

“You don’t remember me?” He didn’t sound the least bit surprised. Maybe a little bitter. “I don’t blame you. Shikon High was a long time ago and I was kind of an angry little nerd back then. Totally invisible.”

“I’m sorry. My world was very small back then, just a few friends…” She trailed off and recognition lit up her face. “Wait, were you the yearbook photographer senior year?”

“Yeah!” he answered back excitedly.

Somehow, she was sitting closer to him than before. “The candid shots you took of me that ended up in the yearbook were fantastic. For a moment, I felt like someone famous.”

Was it his imagination, or were Inuyasha’s cheeks turning pink now? “Well, the camera only captures what it sees…”

“Don’t be so modest. If you hadn’t gone into tech, you could have been the greatest professional photographer. I’d be buying your books.”

“I still have a few photos of you that were never published. You could come over and get them. And maybe I could talk you into posing for me for a few shots.”

She grinned. “It’s a date.”

Inuyasha laughed and it sounded a little melancholy. “Speaking of dates, I have to tell you, I kind of had a thing for you way back when. I tried to work up the nerve to ask you out dozens of times, but you were never single. You were always with that guy Hojo, and then this one popped up right after that.” He leveled a mild glare at Kōga.

He felt like he should say something. Putting a hand on Kagome’s, he smiled at her in that intimate way that can only be shared between a husband and wife. “Well, she is very beautiful. Always in demand. That’s my Kagome.” And how the fuck had Inuyasha known he’d swooped in right after Hojo? That was in college and the half-demon had attended some fancy smart kid school somewhere.

“I always wanted to talk to you,” Kagome said, completely facing her former classmate. “My friends and I all thought you were so cool. Just a bad boy loner with his art. Like that guy in American Beauty or something. But that girl you were always with, what was her name, kind of scared us off.”

“Kikyo,” he replied. “We’re married now.”

The conversation excluded him almost completely after that. Kagome and Inuyasha talked for hours about mutual friends and acquaintances, memories and nostalgia. Inuyasha paid the bill, which was a good thing since it was almost a thousand bucks. When it was time for them to go, Kōga felt like a child out to dinner with his parents allowed to come at the last minute because the babysitter had cancelled. Sleepy and grumpy and feeling ignored. At least he was a little buzzed. Wine just tasted like wine to him, no matter the price, but that had been some good shit.

“I hate that our night is over, but it’s time to say goodbye.” Inuyasha leaned in and gave Kagome half a hug, kissing her on the cheek way too close to her mouth for his comfort.

“Sorry for keeping you so late,” she murmured. Kōga watched how her breasts pressed against his chest during their embrace.

The half-demon’s hand was far too low on her back and the two of them were lingering, never tearing their eyes away from each other.

“Give your wife my best,” he felt compelled to break in.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, not looking away from Kagome. “I’ll see you.”

Kagome was still smiling when they got in the car. At first, he was annoyed, thinking she wouldn’t stop chattering about him non-stop for the rest of their lives. Just because he was rich and good-looking didn’t mean he was so great. The man had a wife, for fuck’s sake, and there he was, going out on the town without her. Kōga would never go anywhere without Kagome.

When she broke the silence, it was not what he was expecting.

“Pull over.”

He was about to protest, but then her hand was on his thigh and climbing higher. Speeding over to the shoulder, he put the hazard lights on and opened his mouth to ask her what had gotten into her. But Kagome was fast, and she pulled the lever so he was laying flat on his back. In one quick movement, she was sitting on his lap and facing the windshield. Oh fuck, but she hadn’t been wearing any panties. The whole night? He had been wasting his time thinking about that handsome rich bastard when here his wife was, bare and so fucking wet. Had she been playing with herself?

All thought was pushed out of his head by her plunging down on him, completely enveloping him in her cunt. A grunt left his lips and he pulled up her dress, wanting to see her work on him. The way her nice full ass bounced up and down on his cock, grinding on him, was making him see stars far too soon. His stomach clenched and he knew he should close his eyes, should think of baseball or something, but all he could feel was how hot and soft she was, how nicely she squeezed him. All he could hear were her little purrs and mewls of enjoyment. And her scent…

“Gods damn it, Kōga!”

He couldn’t say anything, still caught up in the throes of his orgasm.

Kagome forcibly removed him from herself while he was still spurting his come.

“Shit, Kagome, these seats are leather!”

“You should have thought about that before fucking me on them!”

He wanted to say that it had been her idea and it wasn’t his fault, but fuck, he was tired and he had just come. This was no time for another one of her fights. Sighing, he tucked himself back in and resumed the drive home. His wife didn’t make him sleep on the couch, thank the gods for small mercies, but she refused to let him touch her.

The next day, he arrived at work late with a breakfast burrito. His beloved wife had left early that morning and hadn’t cooked any breakfast for him, so a trip through the drive-thru it was. Unfortunately, the line was long and he arrived at work five minutes late. When he got to his desk, his boss was there to meet him.

“That’s the third time this week, Ookami.” He didn’t sound upset at all, flat eyes matching his tone. He eyed the burrito in his hand. “I see you had important business to take care of. You know the rule. That’s going to be another write-up.”

Kōga cursed internally. He’d already been written up once this month for calling a client an ugly dumbass within earshot of him, nearly costing them the contract.

“That won’t be necessary.”

It was hard for Kōga to stifle the groan of misery when he recognized the voice, but another bite of the burrito helped. Of course, it just had to be Inuyasha.

“Sir!” His boss was suddenly energetic and chipper. “Did you need me to get the head of the department for you? I think he’s in a meeting, but I could always pull him out.”

“No need. I’m just here visiting my good friend Kōga.” His fangs were revealed with the grin he gave them and it seemed nothing less than predatory. “He’s a little late because I kept him up last night at dinner. But trust me, he’s a good guy. If I were you, I’d promote him.”

And off he went.

After that, the others looked at him differently. In a couple days, he was promoted from being a lowly administrative assistant and suddenly was making real money. Kagome could finally have that baby she kept talking about. His new job required he attend a week-long training conference, but that was fine.

“If you don’t want me to go, I’ll stay,” he told Kagome the night before, cuddling her in bed.

She flipped through the channels, attention on the screen. “No, go ahead. It’s just a week. It might be good for us.”

He almost asked her what that meant, but he didn’t want it to lead to another fight.

Transportation was provided to the hotel. It was over an hour away, not too far, but he still felt anxiety at being away from his wife. This would be the longest period of time they’d spent separated since they first started dating. For the past few days, she had been distant. Was it because of the premature ejaculation incident? It wasn’t like that was a new thing. She was just so beautiful and so soft and smelled so good that he couldn’t help himself. He was always up for going down on her for however long she wanted, but she had a thing about coming while he was inside her. She liked to go on rants about that was why she was with a demon in the first place, their stamina and staying power and size, but he was worse than her human boyfriend had been… On and on.

He wondered if she had figured out that when she talked to him that way it always got him going again.

To his surprise, the first talk being given at the training conference was by none other than the big boss, the man responsible for Kōga’s promotion. After the talk, he went up to thank him. He hadn’t had the chance before. It wasn’t like he had his number or any way of contacting him. Fuck, he wasn’t even sure what floor he was on.

“Kōga,” he greeted, parting the sea of his fawning admirers to shake his hand. “Good to see you.”

“Same. And I just wanted to say thank you so much for the opportunity and that I’m going—”

“Don’t regurgitate your thanks all over my shoes, boy,” he said with a roll of his eyes. The crowd laughed and the familiar feeling of humiliation filled him. “Tell you what, come up to my room for a drink and I’ll give you some tips and pointers.”

He was stunned. “R-really?”

“Sure.”

The rest of the day seemed to drag on after that. Honestly, he didn’t like the guy. In fact, he thought he was scum. Arrogant half-breed trash. But he had a lot of influence, obviously, and if he could get in good with him, he would be set for the rest of his life.

Going up to the penthouse suite at the end of the night, he knocked on the door. No answer. He was afraid he had forgotten or that it was some trick. That bastard seemed like just the type. Since he had come this far, he knocked again.

The door opened, revealing Inuyasha dripping wet, clothed only in a short white towel that barely covered his cock and balls. It was so tight that he could see the definition of his muscles, and when he turned around and led him further into the room, it became apparent that he had one of the best asses a dude could possibly have.

“Seems like this will be easier than I thought,” he drawled. Dropping the towel to the floor, he lit up a cigarette. “Time for you to pay me back.”

There was always the option of leaving out the door and never coming back. Quitting his job, taking his wife, starting over somewhere new and in a different sector where this naked half-demon didn’t have quite as much influence.

“Well? Hurry up and suck it.”

Kōga somehow found himself kneeling to the floor, eye to eye with the rather impressive cock of his boss. It was just going to be a one-time thing. He was only paying him back for the promotion and the dinner…

Sticking his tongue out, he took his first taste of cock. Damn it all, but it wasn’t bad. The half-demon had grown erect just watching his employee’s painfully torturous indecision. Licking him from the base to just below the mushroom tip, he moved his tongue side to side before slipping his tongue along the slit and taking it in his mouth. Sucking the flared head, he worked his way down the shaft, careful with his fangs. Without noticing, he reached down and started to rub himself over his dress pants. With his free hand, he cradled Inuyasha’s heavy ballsack, exploring and caressing.

“That’s it, bitch,” he grunted, threading his claws through the helpless wolf demon’s hair until it came untied. “Suck it to the root.”

Kōga moaned in response, working the thick cock and gurgling on the precum, swallowing as much as he could. It seemed like that wasn’t good enough, however, as Inuyasha slammed his head down just as he rocked his hips forward. Then he was choking on cock, overwhelmed with the size and the taste of it, his nose buried in the thick black pubes of his alpha. Gods, how was he lasting so long!? Kōga would have been done at least five minutes ago, but Inuyasha just kept going, thrusting into his face, fucking it with ferocity. Now his throat was raw and sore and he was drowning in precum. Still, an erection tented his pants. He couldn’t recall ever having been this turned on.

With a sudden jerk, the half-demon withdrew from his mouth and sprayed all over his face. Without being prompted, Kōga opened his mouth, panting to collect every drop of cum that Inuyasha saw fit to bless him with.

“Swallow,” he commanded. The wolf obeyed. “Take off your clothes. Get on your hands and knees.”

Kōga watched in the floor-to-ceiling mirror as Inuyasha leaned his head back and closed his eyes, stroking his cock furiously as he whimpered something that sounded a little too close to Kagome’s name. He forgot to be upset at the surprise of seeing him again fully hard, massive cock ready to be worshipped yet again. Grabbing a bottle from the bed, Inuyasha squirted it liberally into his hand before sticking a finger in his employee’s ass. Overcome with arousal, the wolf groaned at the unfamiliar intrusion.

“It’s always ones like you,” he sneered. “High and mighty ‘pure’ ones. Nothing gets you off like fucking a human or a half. You won’t mate anyone who’s not like you, but you’ll sure as fuck spend every minute of your life fantasizing about us.”

Kōga could barely hear what the half-breed was saying now that there were three fingers in his ass pumping away and making him feel drunk with lust. And then finally, finally, it happened. Inuyasha was kneeling behind him, cock bumping up against his burning and yearning asshole. The wolf couldn’t make a sound, couldn’t even breathe when he slammed inside him, violently filling him up. Then he withdrew and fucked him with a force he wouldn’t even expect from a full-demon let alone a half-breed. With every thrust another moan was ripped from Kōga’s throat, growing higher and higher in pitch until he was yowling like a true bitch.

His alpha was using him for his pleasure with all the care a butcher would show a piece of meat. It was the most thrilling thing he could conceive of. With each swing of his hips, he’d slap his hand down on the wolf demon’s ass, squeezing it and palming it before letting go and repeating the process. Kōga’s cock was dripping precum to the floor. Never had he been so turned on without getting off. Every time he remembered to open his eyes, he peeked at the reflection in the mirror, and the scene was enough to make him close his eyes in pleasure yet again. To see the silver and gold god ram into him, eyes flaming with hellfire and hatred, dominating him like an insect, was bliss.

As Inuyasha neared his own climax, he dug his claws into his bitch’s ass, drawing blood. That was all Kōga needed and he spilled his seed all over the floor and mirror and his own stomach and chest. The mess was everywhere. Completely spent, he collapsed face first into his own mess of come, his arms and legs giving out completely. Undeterred, Inuyasha fucked him all the harder, making him whimper as his sensitive cock scraped against the carpet. At last, with a roar like a tiger, the half-demon came, filling Kōga’s insides with his boiling hot sperm.

Withdrawing, Inuyasha wiped himself off with the towel he had been wearing earlier.

“Turn over.”

Kōga did so, thinking his alpha was going to clean him off as well. Instead, he merely grabbed him by the jaw, forcing his mouth open. Spitting inside, he shut it.

“When you kiss your wife, she’s going to taste me.”

And that was how the entire conference went.

Every day, Kōga went through the motions of a happy middle-management employee, taking all the right notes at the seminars and listening attentively, networking with those he deemed worthy. But at night, he was Inuyasha’s little bitch, sucking his cock and getting his ass fucked raw until daylight.

On the last night, clothespins on his nipples and forced in a cock cage as he did the splits on the bed and sat on a dildo bigger than his arm, he listened intently to his master as he worshipped his beautiful big cock.

“…And you’re not going to fuck Kagome, not even touch her, or sleep next to her. You’re just gonna bring your pretty little wife to my house for dinner, got it?” He nodded and Inuyasha slapped his face. “Keep working on that cock, bitch. Now where was I? Oh, and you’ll bring her over and I’m gonna take all sorts of naughty, nasty pictures of that sweet little slut. I’m gonna finally fuck _Kagome fuckin’ Higurashi_ and you and that bitch are gonna do nothing but watch us.”

His own words pushed him over the edge and then he filled Kōga’s mouth with his new favorite taste.

By the time he arrived home, the only pain in his ass was of the phantom sort, and he mourned the loss of his master. It was only for a couple days, he reminded himself. Just a couple days.

“Kōga, what’s wrong?” Kagome asked that night over dinner. “Did something happen at the conference?”

“Nope,” he muttered in reply, stuffing his mouth full of the chicken she’d made. If only the mushroom sauce were a little saltier, a little more like… “Oh, I saw Inuyasha there.”

She brightened instantly. “Inuyasha was there? Did you talk to him?”

He nodded. “He wanted us to come over for dinner tomorrow. Said he’d give you some old pictures and hopefully take some new ones.”

Her face turned a lovely shade of rose and she didn’t talk for the rest of the meal, a little smile on her face. Old flames of jealousy rose in his chest. That was _his_ wife. He wasn’t going to lose her to some rich and sexy muscular golden god.

Even so, the next night found them being escorted up the long and winding driveway of Inuyasha’s estate. To his shame and horror, his tail was actually wagging as they approached. The half-demon himself met them at the door, looking as eager as he felt. His eyes were only for Kagome. Feeling defiant, Kōga moved to help his wife with her coat, but one look from his alpha stopped him mid-motion. With hands so gentle the wolf-demon could barely believe they had been used to choke him just that week, Inuyasha relieved Kagome of her coat, the tips of his fingers brushing against the back of her neck. She had worn her hair up tonight. She knew what that did to canine demons. Yet she had done it.

Kōga had already lost.

“Kikyo, bring us some drinks,” Inuyasha ordered the instant his wife came from around the corner. She was tall and modelesque, but more like a doll, lacking some vitality that his own wife had in spades.

She smiled, seemingly unperturbed at not being properly introduced and just treated like a servant. “Yes, my love.”

Kagome followed Inuyasha to the sofa. “So. Kikyo hasn’t changed much.”

“She was always a little off, huh?”

He said that even as the woman in question came back with a prepared tray of champagne. Her smile didn’t falter.

“Bring out the fruit, too.”

She went back to the kitchen, a spring in her step.

Inuyasha lit up a cigarette. Kōga’s eyes zeroed in on the object held between his lips. He could feel himself begin to sweat, his palms itching to take his old friend out of his master’s trousers and get reacquainted.

“Isn’t that a shame,” Inuyasha drawled. “She just does whatever I say, no questions asked. Gives in so damn easily. You two have a far better relationship than we do.” He briefly glanced at the obviously aroused wolf demon. “I mean, your husband may be an idiot, but he picked better than I did. You, however, got a raw deal, Kagome.” He smirked and the glint in his eye was malicious, not at all unlike that first night he had invited the wolf up to his hotel room for “drinks”. He handed her a manila envelope. “Did you know your husband was a sissy little cocksucker when you married him?”

Kagome gasped as she looked through the photos. They were all close-ups of his face, eye’s half-closed, pupils dilated, obviously having entered another state of being at the feeling of the cock in his mouth. He was cock-drunk, cum-drunk.

“I’m sorry,” he said lamely.

His wife got to her feet, swaying a little. “I need to leave,” she said, voice faint.

“You can’t go yet.” Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and yanked her down until they were sitting closer together than they had before, her practically on top of him. “Show ‘er, bitch.”

And he did. Kōga couldn’t help it. On some level, he was disgusted at and ashamed of himself. If he were entirely sane, he would tell her that he loved her and he had done it for the two of them, and okay, maybe it felt really fucking good too, but that wasn’t entirely it. But he was too far gone, already holding the cock of his master with shaking hands, drool leaking out of the corners of his mouth as he swallowed the pole that brought him so much joy.

“Kōga’s good at this and all,” Inuyasha said with a moan. The wolf glowed at the praise. “Still, I’d much rather have you down here.”

“I’m not like _him_ ,” she spat. “You could never pay me enough to degrade myself like that.”

He laughed. “Don’t you think I know that? That’s why I love you, Kagome.”

Staring at the both of them in disgust, Kagome got up to leave only to be pushed back down by Kikyo.

“This is your chance, Kagome. Your chance to tell your worthless bitch of a husband what you really think of him.”

Her face changed the slightest bit. It was like Inuyasha’s vicious personality was contagious.

“I never loved you,” she said so quickly the words tumbled together. “At first, I was just happy to have a demon boyfriend. My friends were so jealous and even though you suck at sex your cock was enormous so I thought that would be enough. But it got really old really fast, and then you drove all the other men away so I had no more options. When you proposed, I wanted to scream and run, but I figured no one else would want me, so I stuck around. And you were even more of a disappointment as a husband than you were as a boyfriend. You _disgust_ me, Kōga.”

Tears ran down his face, not all of them from being choked by the massive half-demon cock burrowing down his throat. Still, he was even harder than he had been that first night with Inuyasha, a precum stain on the front of his pants.

“That…” she said, looking from him to Inuyasha in stunned surprised, “…felt really good.” Grabbing Inuyasha by his forelocks, she brought her mouth to his and kissed him with all the passion she had. “And so did that.”

“I want to come inside you,” Inuyasha panted. “Let me fuck you, please, Kagome, gods, let me…”

Hearing his master beg made him cringe.

“You’ll have to get me good and wet first.”

Snapping his fingers, he motioned Kikyo over. The Stepford wife knelt in front of the sofa next to Kōga and pushed up Kagome’s dress. No panties. Again. Fuck, but the wolf just knew she hadn’t done that for him this time. Somehow, someway, she had been planning on fucking Inuyasha all along tonight. Kikyo buried her face in Kagome’s shaved bare snatch. Inuyasha’s eyes were glued to the sight. Of her own volition, Kagome tugged down the bodice of her dress and began to play with her nipples. Her mouth fell open in a moan and everyone was enraptured by the sight of her playing with herself, her pink nipples pretty little pearls on her pale chest. The first to break himself from the trance, Inuyasha reached over and tweaked one of her nipples for himself, whimpering at the feeling. Kōga felt him twitch in his mouth.

Kagome grabbed her husband by the ponytail and bobbed his head up and down on the half-demon cock, giggling as he gagged and made choked sounds of distress.

“Do you like that, puppy?” she asked sweetly.

“I can’t take it anymore,” he said hoarsely. Wild-eyed, he slapped Kōga away from him and gave Kikyo a hard shove. “I need to have you.”

Kagome yelped in surprise as he threw himself on top of her, forcing his way inside her at the same time. Throwing her arms around him, she met his hips thrust for thrust even though Kōga knew her poor pussy must be getting stretched beyond its limit by the monster Inuyasha kept between his legs. Even so, she was moaning like a bitch in heat, clawing at his back and running her hands over his pecs, begging him for more, begging him to fuck her harder, faster.

“Make me come on your cock,” she mewled. “Force my pussy to come.”

“My poor baby. He really neglected you, huh?”

Putting a hand where they were joined, Inuyasha rubbed her so rapidly that his hand seemed just a blur. It wasn’t long before Kagome was screaming her orgasm, her thighs clenching around him as her cunt did the same. Inuyasha came immediately after, coating her fertile womb, the womb that Kōga once sought to sow his own seed in.

“Oh gods,” she gasped. “That was…intense.”

“Every day can be like this. You and me. We get divorced, we mate, we marry. They’ll serve us for the rest of their pathetic lives.”

“A Valentine’s Day proposal!?” she gasped with glee. “Are you serious? That’s such a cliché.”

“Is that a yes?”

Kagome tugged on his ear just a little too hard. “Of course, idiot.”

Their forgotten spouses watched Inuyasha and Kagome once again explore each other. Every day like this? Kōga stroked his cock at the thought, watching his wife and boss fuck each other on the couch.

Not bad. Not bad at all.


	4. Chastisement

_Kagome is a typical college girl concentrating on boys and drinking and partying, with the occasional brush with schoolwork. When a family member drops in, it becomes apparent that that she has a not-so-typical secret._

_All are human in this one._

**Four: Chastisement**

“To the last fucking midterms we’ll ever have to suffer through!” Miroku yelled, still barely audible over the music of the bar.

Sango, Kagome, and Hojo all clinked glasses with him before chugging their drinks down in one go.

“I’ll buy the next round!” Kōga yelled. For the entire night, he and Hojo had been competing to get Kagome sloppy drunk. So far, they’d just managed to make her a little tipsy.

“Wanna dance?” Hojo asked her, shouting right against her ear.

Before she could answer, a strange man none of them had seen before walked over and came up behind her, playfully covering her eyes. Hojo was about to tell him to fuck off and find his own girl, but then Kagome screamed. The sound was far from fearful, in fact, it was full of happiness.

“Oh my gods, you’re here!” she shrieked, turning around and hugging the man, crying in excitement. Overjoyed. Kagome was overjoyed to be surprised by this man, to touch him.

Hojo sat back down, feeling glum.

“This is Inuyasha,” she explained to her friends. “I’ve told you about him, right, Sango? Usually he’s travelling all over for work and barely has time to come home, and then it’s almost always in the summer and over holidays.”

Her scorned lover eyed the tall man. He was older, but not by much, and successful, by the looks of him. There were shadows underneath his eyes and stubble on his chin, but he was smiling with the same excitement Kagome shared. His long dark hair was down around his shoulders and he wore a white t-shirt and jeans that were so tight they made Hojo feel just a little inadequate. The man had tattoos snaking around his arms and shoulders. Who the hell was this bastard and what kind of hold did he have over Kagome?

“What do you do?” Hojo immediately asked. He was studying finance and planned on living the kind of life that would keep his future wife (fingers crossed it was the black-haired beauty across from him) more than comfortable.

“I work in tech. Mostly security and stuff like that.”

How vague. The guy was probably a loser that played online video games all day.

“Interesting. So, how do you know our Kagome?”

The smirk that twisted the man’s lips communicated without words that he knew what kind of game Hojo was playing. Putting one of his filthy arms around Kagome, he drew her close.

“She’s my niece.”

The group burst out laughing. Seriously? He was obviously only a couple years older than them.

“It’s true,” Kagome pouted. “Inuyasha’s only five years older than me. He’s my mom’s kid brother, a surprise baby, and my mom had me pretty young. We grew up together.”

Hojo felt like he should be relieved but the unsettling feeling in his stomach wasn’t going away. “How come you’ve never mentioned him before?” It was an awkward question, he knew it, but damn it, he couldn’t stop himself, not when it came to her.

Inuyasha raised a brow and stared him down. “Well, Kagome’s never mentioned any of you before, either.”

There was an awkward silence that he took full responsibility for. Thankfully, Sango changed the subject.

“So, Inuyasha, where did your travels take you last?”

He smiled at her and took the beer Kagome offered him, drinking the rest of her drink, his lips touching where the barely visible smudge of her lipstick sat. It was a small mistake, and anyone else who would be paying attention as closely as Hojo was would have thought it an innocent mistake on the part of the obviously exhausted man, but he trusted his gut, and his gut couldn’t stop picturing that damn smirk.

“I just got back from Portugal. It was pretty great, even though I wasn’t exactly there as a tourist.”

The conversation went on and on after that, Kōga joining them and even him falling under the spell of the man who painted himself as a seasoned adventurer. But Hojo was watching, not listening. Kagome was staring at Inuyasha adoringly the entire time, all her attention on him in a way he had never seen it turned toward anyone or anything else. Not even her schoolwork, and she had perfect grades. To someone less attentive than he, it would appear that her uncle was borderline outright ignoring her. Inuyasha wasn’t looking at her or addressing her.

But that was just a show.

Anytime Kagome’s attention drifted in the slightest increment away from him, he would touch her arm, or say something about her in conversation. Even tug on the ends of her hair. It ensured she was always a hundred percent completely focused on him.

The thoughts he was having shouldn’t have been running through his head, not about his sweet Kagome, but they were and they were making him sick. The entire night, he had been competing with Kōga to get her to come home with him, but now he knew that he didn’t stand a chance. Neither of them did. It would never happen as long as that guy was around.

“It’s been great meeting all of you, but I’m sorry, I should call it a night. I’m pretty beat.” The smile he gave them all was mild and perfectly charming, but the look in his eyes was anything but. “C’mon, Kagome. Let’s go home.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Kagome squealed, scrambling to her feet. “Forgive me, Inuyasha. I should have been more considerate.”

“It’s fine,” he soothed her.

Together, they left.

Hojo sat in his seat, fuming. “It’s _fine_ ”!? Like it was her fault he was tired? The idiot didn’t have to come and hunt her down when she was out having fun with her friends. He could have just gone straight home and not ruined the entire weekend. And there Kagome was, scampering after him adoringly, feeling guilty and sorry for him. Couldn’t she see what a bastard he was!?

“We better get going, too,” Miroku said. “It’s later than I thought. I’ve gotta help old man Mushin clean tomorrow.”

“Want a ride, Hojo?” his fiancée asked.

Hojo nodded sheepishly. He had ridden here with Kagome. Kōga elected to stay a little longer and hang out with some other people he recognized. As the three of them walked to the parking lot, Sango suddenly stopped them, holding her arm out so the two men couldn’t pass.

“Uhhh, I forgot. It’s uh, it’s easier if we go the other way around the building. It’s a shortcut.” Her giggle was high-pitched and almost nervous-sounding.

“But my love, that makes no sense—”

“Shut up, Miroku!” she hissed, and that was the end of that. Physically dragging the two men away, Sango led them all the way back where they had come and then ran to the car, not even waiting for Hojo to close his door completely before peeling out of the parking lot.

**O\o/O**

“Oh gods,” Kagome moaned, tangling her hands in his hair. “Oh, I’m gonna—I’m going to—”

Inuyasha knelt in front of her on the dirty ground of the alley. It wasn’t the most romantic of places for a rendezvous, being outside in the cold against the wall of a loud bar and next to a dumpster, but once they’d left they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off one another. It had been so long. One of her legs was thrown over his shoulder and Kagome hazily wondered if she would be able to stand for much longer. Her legs were trembling as it was.

The tip of his tongue nudging her clit, Inuyasha ducked back down and sucked her pussy lips into his mouth, first one and then the other. Just when she was about to lose it, he got to his feet. Had he not been holding her so securely, she knew she would have fallen. Then he kissed her, and he was standing for the both of them. Kagome was falling, feeling faint and overheated and overwhelmed by the mere pressure of his lips against hers, the way they moved and enticed her own to move with them.

Tugging the bodice of her pink and white bodycon dress down, he released her braless breasts out into the cold. She shivered, her already hard nipples pulsing with the need to be kissed as well. The bottom of the tight garment was still shoved above her hips, so she was now exposed above and below.

“Walk to the car,” he whispered, lips against her ear sending tingles throughout every part of her.

Another game. How had she been able to go so long without playing with him? Kagome smiled at him, at the dare in his eyes. Did he think she had become timid because he had been away so long, or had he just forgotten that she could take whatever he could dish out and more? After all, the game _was_ for her. With an extra wiggle in her stride, she sashayed her way to the car in the lot. There weren’t many people about. A few witnesses only. Most didn’t notice. One or two gave her some shocked stares.

Kagome didn’t even feel the cold or the shame. She was walking on air.

Inuyasha took his sweet time making his way to the car. The closer he got to her, the more predatory his approach. Soon, but still too long for her comfort, they were standing together again.

Her tongue darted out to lick her suddenly dry lips. “What are you waiting for?”

A brief pause. “I wanna memorize you. So the next time we’re apart, I’ll have this picture right there whenever I close my eyes.”

She smiled and tried not to blush. “If you want a picture that badly, just take one.”

Barking a laugh at her seeming lack of care towards indecent exposure, he took out his phone and snapped a quick photo. Kagome posed like an old pin-up girl, one leg bent at the knee and her foot resting against the car door while her arms were up and holding her hair. When he was done, he leaned closer to her, arms caging her in against the car’s cold exterior. Her eyes drifted shut on their own and she swayed, drawn to him magnetically, her lips aching for the kiss she knew was coming.

Inuyasha snickered and opened the car door instead.

“It was unlocked the whole time,” he snickered, holding the keys up before her eyes.

Kagome gasped in faux outrage. “You’re awful!”

“Not as awful as all the things I’m going to do to you tonight.”

After something like that, she couldn’t get in the car quick enough. The second they were inside, he turned the heat up, remembering she was always cold and doing her that favor even though he perpetually ran hot. Kagome’s heart fluttered at the small act. And then they were driving and Inuyasha kept one hand between her legs as firmly as he kept the other on the steering wheel.

“No touching yourself,” he snapped when she moved her hands to play with her breasts. “And no touching me, either. You’re not allowed.”

Her hands shrinking back from where they had been reaching for him, she instead grabbed the headrest. For the rest of the ten-minute drive back home, he fingered her, deftly playing with her pussy in the way only he could. Not once did he betray a lapse in concentration, either with his attention to her or his driving. Why was it that the excellent multitasking was almost as sploosh-worthy as his thumb whispering across her clit?

There was no one like him.

Once they arrived in the driveway, Kagome waited for him to open her door. Keeping her hands on the headrest, she watched him watch her, his dark eyes raking over her almost nude body. Her lips trembled and he wasn’t even touching her. Reaching out, Inuyasha touched his pinky finger to her bottom lip, dragging it down her chin and throat and then circling her areola.

“Get out.”

In a heartbeat she was kneeling at his feet.

“We’ll do things a little different tonight, pretty girl. Just ‘cause it’s been so damn long and I don’t have the patience to mess around with you.”

Instead of making her crawl to the door like he usually did, Inuyasha swooped her up into his arms, making her gasp in surprise. With nervous giggling, she unlocked the door for him and then he was bolting for the bedroom. Kagome was eager, too. Ignoring his earlier command not to touch, she pulled his t-shirt up, temporarily blinding him until he dumped her on the bed and ripped it all the way off himself. Immediately he came down to kiss her and then her world was all warm and glittery. Arching her back and hips, she helped him take off her dress that had temporarily become a belt. Now that her bare skin was touching his again, she felt right on the edge, just as she had in the alley. The ache in her stomach was intense and the yearning between her thighs was a sweet torture.

Inuyasha kissed the shell of her ear, making her sigh in pleasure and longing. “You’ve gone too long without being punished.”

“Nine months,” she whined, her voice breaking with lust and pain from remembering their separation.

He outlined her clit with just the tip of his index finger before drawing his finger up and caressing her abdomen. “That is a long time. If we weren’t careful, then you’d have given me a child by now.”

Kagome whimpered at the forbidden thought, feeling a new rush of wetness between her legs. “I need you, Inuyasha.”

“Then tell me. Say it, Kagome.”

Opening her eyes back up, she locked gazes with him. “Please punish me, Uncle Inuyasha. Please make me hurt until I’m good. Make me your good girl.”

“My sweet slut niece,” he crooned, gifting her a soft kiss to the lips. Pulling out a very familiar red silk ribbon from his pants pocket, he carefully gagged her with it. “You’ll have to be punished for what you are, pretty baby.”

In one rough movement, he turned her over. Spreading her legs, he placed a kiss on each off her ass cheeks.

“I bought you a new toy.” She heard the sounds of him opening and closing a drawer, and then he was probing her ass with his index finger, lubing her up. “I’ve been taking it out every night and imagining all the fun we’d have with it.” His steady hand on her hip helped her to relax, and the toy popped in with a minimal amount of strain. Slapping her ass once, he kneeled behind her and she heard him unzip his pants and toss them on the floor.

A muffled shriek escaped her when out of nowhere he held a vibrator on full-blast against her clit. It was just for a second, but she had been so close to coming that she had felt her muscles clench in glorious anticipation. Then he removed it and she choked on her own gasp of pain when his belt met her unsuspecting ass. A few more strikes to her backside and the tops of her thighs and her skin was burning, sensitive from the pain. Still, she worked her way to her knees and wiggled her bottom in the air, inviting more.

“Fuck,” he groaned at the sight of her. “Come here, bitch.”

Without giving her the chance to move, he grabbed her hips and pulled her right onto his hard and ready cock. Having him move against her again after so long was pure bliss and Kagome found herself weeping, glad that the gag was muffling her sounds because he would undoubtedly stop and check on her and the last thing she wanted was for him to stop, or for him to see her reacting this way. Inuyasha’s grunts were restrained, and he slowed his pace, his movements going from pure instinctual animalistic madness to a more controlled but no less satisfying rhythm meant to make the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up exactly like they were doing.

Every thrust he made inside her had her clenching down, and soon she noticed that the more she clenched down the more the plug inside her burned. After a few minutes, the burning changed from brief pulses to a constant pain. The hurt was making it take longer than usual for her to come even as her juices were running down her thighs. Without a warning, she was yanked to her knees by her hair and she shrieked at the pain and the anticipation. When he did that, it meant he was going to come, and he wanted her to work on him a little before he did. Together, him thrusting and her bouncing, they chased their orgasms. Tonguing the drool-soaked gag that formerly belonged to her school uniform, she sought out his hand with her own, and when their fingers laced together, her orgasm raced through her in unison with her strangled cry. A single thrust was all he had left in him before he was following her into paradise.

Inuyasha removed her gag and kissed her, soft and slow and oh so sweetly, before removing the plug from her bottom. Before he could leave and get the towels for cleanup, Kagome clung to him, kissing him over and over everywhere she could reach. She didn’t think it was possible for her to ever get enough of him.

“Gods, I missed you so much,” she told him, fighting off a resurgence of tears. “I hate that you leave.”

Lying on his back, he pulled her on top of him, cradling her face in his hands and just looking at her. “I came straight to you from the airport. I was gonna take a nap since I’ve slept maybe three hours in the past two days, but then I saw those pictures you put on Instagram. You’re so fucking hot and I know just how much every man in that place was going to want to fuck you, and I couldn’t let that happen. I needed to have you first.”

Kagome kissed him one last time. “Sleep, Inuyasha. I’ll make your favorite breakfast tomorrow and we can spend the weekend together. I might even take Monday off for you.”

Already, he was dozing off, eyes crossing the slightest bit in a way that could be called nothing else but adorable. Arranging them in a spooning position, he enveloped her in his arms and she knew he wouldn’t let her go until he woke up.

“Get me up in the usual way.”

Kagome shuddered a little, turned on just thinking about it. Now, she had to ask now, while they were still in a beautiful afterglow bubble. That way it wouldn’t hurt as much.

“How long are you staying this time?”

“Dunno. I decided to take care of some things before my next assignment.” He yawned and she felt bad for being so chatty, but she couldn’t help it. Their moments together were so few and far between. “Might take a while. You’ll probably get sick of me.”

“Never! You already know how much I love being with you. Gods, I just wish whatever super secret government spy computer thingy you’re doing could be done from home. Then we could always be together.”

She felt him smile against her neck and then he kissed her there. “We’ll talk more tomorrow, or the next day, or the next. Whenever we’re forced to take a break and rehydrate before we can fuck again.”

Goosebumps sprung up on her skin starting from where his lips had touched her. Kagome giggled and drew the covers over them, again lacing her fingers through his.

When she dreamed, images of how this all began were woven throughout the night.

**O\o/O**

It hadn’t always been like this. They hadn’t always been so unusually close.

When they were younger, they hated each other.

Inuyasha was arrogant. In addition to that, he was smart and popular and athletic did not tolerate those who weren’t perfect like him. To those like Kagome, to whom living life did not come easily, he was cruel. So, so cruel.

“It’s not because of you, Kagome,” Grandma Kaede would always tell her in an attempt to get her to stop crying. “Inuyasha’s really just sad. He doesn’t have a daddy anymore and he misses him.”

“But I never had a daddy and I’m n-not m-mean to him!” she would wail.

“Just try and understand, my dear.”

All she could understand was that he was a lot older than her and bigger than her. When he pulled her hair and melted her crayons and tore the heads off her dolls and called her mean names, he was hurting her, and that made her cry, and that was wrong. He was bad.

Her only escape from his bullying was at school, and that was where she shone. Well, if you could call staying out of everyone’s way and forming a few close relationships while achieving average scores shining, then that was what she did.

It didn’t take too long for her to notice that her uncle was always a lot meaner to her after her mother visited.

Grandma Kaede always told her to be careful and to never under any circumstances call her mother anything but Kikyo in front of her. It felt dishonest. So whenever the woman did drop by on one of her rare and always unannounced visits, Kagome didn’t call her anything at all. In fact, she didn’t say a word. It wasn’t like she wanted it that way. She just couldn’t. When she was little, she wasn’t yet able to articulate it, but she was finally able to put her finger on it when she entered adulthood.

Kagome was unwanted.

Kikyo and Kaede and even Inuyasha would always gather in the kitchen together when her mother visited. The little room became a cheery hub full of warm laughter at their reunion and Kikyo would tell them stories of all her travels, of the charity work that she did to help children in other countries. But whenever Kagome even tried to just be present, not even making a peep, just wanting to witness that the woman who had given birth to her and promptly left her to be raised by her own mother was in fact real and alive and accessible, the conversation would pause and everything became awkward. Grandma Kaede would try and say something to rekindle the earlier jovial flowing conversation, sometimes casually making mention of how good a reader Kagome was or point out one of her drawings on the fridge. After that topic always predictably went nowhere, Kagome was ignored until she was violently shooed from the room by Inuyasha.

She thought she was maybe around six or seven before she figured out her mother would stay for twice as long if she never saw her.

Things weren’t so bad most of the time. If she stayed out of his way, Inuyasha stayed out of hers. Since he was so much older than her, or what felt like so much older when they were younger, they never saw each other in school. As he got older, he tended to stay out with friends more and more and take multiple jobs at once. With separate bedrooms, separate bathrooms, and opposite schedules, it was easy to pretend it was just her and her grandmother most of the time. Still, there was always that old hurt and fear of him lying just underneath the surface.

As though her life was a crappy eighties movie, everything came to a head the night of her senior prom.

Never one to really spend time on her appearance, Kagome wore oversized glasses and her uniform was a couple sizes too big because used ones were discounted and they didn’t have one that actually fit her. Since she didn’t really belong to any particular group and the only notable thing about her was how good she was at staying out of the way of others and going unnoticed, she was as surprised as anyone when the recently single Hiten, one of the best-looking guys on the football team, asked her to go to the dance with him. It was just as friends and he made sure she understood that in an almost painfully clear way, but still, that was pretty amazing. They did sit next to one another in trig and he copied off of her more often than not. Maybe it was his way of paying her back. Either that or his weird little brother that was still in middle school and freakishly obsessed with her had begged him to do it.

Since she felt awkward in her own skin and was entirely ignorant in the subject of beauty, her grandmother saw fit to help her out and generously treated her to a full day at a spa, with hair and make-up and nails all included. When they got home and she looked in the mirror, she hardly recognized herself.

“Oh wow,” Kagome breathed. Her hand reached up to touch her face but she stopped halfway. No, she didn’t want to ruin it.

Somehow, the women who had spent hours working on her today had created a miracle. Was this really what she looked like? But her eyelashes were so long, and her eyes were so big. Her hair fell in smooth waves to the middle of her back, free of the messy bun she normally wore. The red lipstick made her lips look much plumper and she felt like a classic film star.

“Here you go, dear,” Kaede said, holding out a red dress. “It was your mother’s prom dress. I’ve been working on it here and there so it would fit you.”

“Oh, thank you!” she squealed. From what she could remember of the times she had hidden and drank in the sight of her stranger mother, Kikyo was taller than she was and thinner.

The dress was a little daring for her tastes, but maybe that was just who she was tonight. It was simple, almost like a satin nightgown, but for the nice lines and darts that gave it a little bustier-lingerie look. When she tried it on, she felt like she was beautiful for the first and only time in her life. It was a little tight and she couldn’t wear a bra with it, but if her grandmother said it was okay, then it was okay.

“Thank you so much, Grandma!” Kagome was trying hard not to cry, not wanting to ruin her makeup. Throwing her arms around Kaede, she blessed her only parent’s arthritic hands.

Kaede, however, couldn’t hold back her own tears. “I’m sorry, dear, it’s just…you look so much like her.” At the look on Kagome’s face, she continued, “I’m sorry. Here, dear, something else from me. It’s just a little something for tonight. I hope you feel like as much of a princess as I did when I wore it so many years ago.”

Taking the object wrapped in white tissue paper, Kagome unwrapped it, trying to ignore the confused feelings inside herself at her grandmother’s earlier comment. When it was fully revealed, she was speechless. Kaede had just given her the tiara she wore at her own wedding, a delicate thing of tiny thin twisting gold branches with little leaves and exquisite seed pearl blossoms, crafted for her by her husband Totosai as an engagement gift. Handing it back to Kaede, she allowed her to crown her with it.

The mirror showed them a beautiful girl. Not only did she look beautiful, she felt beautiful, and that was more important. All the hours she had spent letting others get her ready no longer felt so hideously tedious and wasteful. It was all worth it.

They had agreed to meet at the hotel, part of the whole “just friends” thing, she guessed, and so she took a taxi there. Kaede had offered to get a limo, but it would have been weird taking one by herself. Most of her friends were skipping the dance, and the ones that weren’t were going with their boyfriends. Before Hiten had asked her, she had been planning on skipping herself, just staying in and watching movies and trying not to think of what the other kids her age were doing.

When she walked into the hotel ballroom, the looks on everyone’s faces told her she had made the right choice. Hiten’s showed shock. He was slow to recognize her at first, but then there it was, recognition and complete bafflement. Something else, too. Never before had she seen that look directed at her, but she recognized it all the same from when it had been given to other girls, the kinds of girls she wished she could be more like. He liked her. He thought she was pretty.

“Kagome,” he said, still not quite having recovered from the surprise of seeing her done up. “I started to think you were going to stand me up.”

She smiled at him. “No way. A promise is a promise.”

“Wanna dance?”

“Absolutely.” Kagome didn’t know how to dance, but all the same, she was going through with it.

The girls Hiten had been standing with were still processing what was happening, too confused to even glare at her or protest, and then she had the one they sought all to herself.

“I’m really glad you showed,” he murmured, drawing her close even though it wasn’t a slow song.

“Were you waiting awhile?”

“I’d wait a hundred years for you.”

It was fake and it was stupid but she still blushed.

The night started off great. They were dancing and she was laughing even though he wasn’t really funny and people who had never given her the time of day were acting like they were best friends. Hiten was always touching her, always grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her off to dance again when one of his guy friends talked to her a little too long. At first, she liked it. Having him act so possessive of her was thrilling. But as the night wore on and he got touchier and touchier, it got a little scary.

“Here, have some more punch.”

Kagome grabbed the plastic cup. Gods, why was he so concerned with keeping her hydrated. Thanking him, she scrunched up her nose and drank the unpleasantly sharp-tasting punch, doing it only to be nice. After the third one, she couldn’t feel her mouth.

“You wanna get out of here?” he asked.

“Yeah. I need to go outschide,” she said, lips feeling funny. “Need schome air.”

“Sure thing.”

Ever the gentleman, he took her out into the hotel hallway and she leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths.

“You look really good tonight,” he said, getting far too close to her for comfort.

“Thanks.” She closed her eyes and tipped her head back against the wall, wishing she had a chair nearby to sink into.

Something soft pressed into her lips and she furrowed her brow. Was she…? She opened her eyes. Oh gods, this was her first kiss. Weren’t her eyes supposed to be closed? Wasn’t she supposed to kiss back? Wasn’t he—

As suddenly as he started the kiss, he broke it, lips moving over her neck and then down her chest, his tongue darting out to lick at her exposed cleavage.

“Hiten, I don’t—”

“Just let me, Kagome. I really like you.”

He did? That was news to her. The football player grabbed her ass, squeezing too hard for comfort. His hands ran up her body and then he was tugging her bodice down in an attempt to get her topless. In his haste, he ripped her dress.

Revolted, Kagome pushed him away. “Hiten, stop it! This is my mother’s dress. It’s important!”

“Did you seriously just fucking push me!?” he said, voice low and threatening. “You little bitch, I’ll fucking—”

Before the hand he had raised to her could even come down, someone yanked him back by the collar so hard he fell onto his butt right in the middle of the hallway.

“Fuck off back to your friends or I’ll throw you out, you little shit.”

Hiten glared at her then looked at the guy, sizing him up, before storming off. Kagome knew she wouldn’t be welcome back at the dance.

“What the hell, Inuyasha!?” Kagome yelled, too angry to be surprised at his appearance or grateful. “Why did you butt in? I had it handled!”

Inuyasha stared at her, swaying on his feet a little. “Kikyo?”

Feeling unreasonably angry at the mention of her mother, she slapped him. “It’s me, you idiot,” she hissed. “Kagome. KA-GO-ME. Remember me? Your niece?”

He scowled at her and his eyes seemed a little clearer. “Oh. You. Why’re you wearing Kikyo’s dress and fucking some kid in a hotel lobby?”

“Ugh, you’re disgusting. Just take me home.” Kagome walked past him, hoping to get out of here fast and in bed and pretend it all never happened.

He grabbed her arm. Hard. “No. Why are you at a hotel with a guy?”

After everything she had gone through already tonight, the last thing she wanted was to talk to the man who had tormented her all her life before finally moving out five years ago.

“Let. Go. Of. Me.”

“You’re being a slut.”

The word broke her. “So the fuck what!? I’ll do what I want to do and you don’t get to tell me anything! You don’t care about me, asshole. Let me go. I hate you!”

Inuyasha dragged her over to the now open elevator, his expression enraged. She was surprised when his voice came out in a whisper. “You need to shut your whore mouth, you ungrateful little bitch.”

At his repeated insults, her hand rose to strike him again, but then he held her tightly to him, hugging her but just pressing her face against his suit jacket, almost suffocating her. When she heard the voices of others getting on the elevator, she understood why.

“Aw, you two are so cute together!” a woman gushed. “Prom? Adorable.”

Thankfully, they got off on the next floor and he released her. She hated herself for not having struggled and hated herself again for still being alone in the elevator with him. Why hadn’t she run? Why was it that she still trusted Inuyasha to be her savior when he would never be that? Kagome wanted to yell at him, but all the anger had left her. All she felt was a hurting emptiness. They stared at one another from opposite sides of the silent elevator, her heart beating faster and faster, until they arrived at his floor, the top floor.

He grabbed her wrist, but when he seemed certain she wasn’t going to run, his grip transferred to her hand. Together, they walked to his room.

“You’re gonna have to call home and get my mom to come and pick you up. I’m too drunk to drive.”

“I left my phone in my bag downstairs. What are you doing here, anyway?”

He shrugged and went to the bed, sitting down and taking off his shoes and jacket. “I got back from a work assignment. An old girlfriend and I were gonna meet up, but she never showed, so I hung out in the bar and drowned my lonely ass in watered down whiskey.” He looked at her from the corner of his eye. “Have you ever gotten drunk before?”

“No!” she protested, incensed he would ever think anything like that of her. She tried her hardest to always be good. The opposite of him.

Inuyasha sneered, that old malice making an appearance in his eyes. “A whore _and_ a liar. Way to go, Kagome.”

That was it. “Why are you always so mean to me!?” she cried. It sounded whiny but she didn’t care. “I’ve never done anything to you, Inuyasha, I’ve always been so nice—”

“Shut up,” he growled.

“—and I always admired you and how great you were—”

“Shut _up_.”

“—and it hurts that I can’t love you like I should because we’re family and—”

“Shut the fuck up already!”

Before she could really process what was happening, he had her pinned down on the bed, his hand on her throat.

“You never should have been born,” he told her, cold and quiet. “You fucking ruined everything.”

Kagome was crying already, sensing that everything she didn’t want to know was going to be forced down her throat. “Stop, Inuyasha. I’m sorry. Please stop it.”

But he didn’t stop.

“Mom and Dad were away that weekend. Kikyo was babysitting me and some guy broke in,” he rambled, and she felt like he wasn’t even seeing her anymore. His eyes were looking somewhere else, sometime else. “She hid me under the bed. For six hours, that bastard,” here, he squeezed her neck, “tortured her. Raped her. Over and over again. He got tired, I guess. Took some shit and left. Kikyo was too hurt to even get to the phone, so I had to do it. I was five fucking years old.” He shook her and she tried to stay absolutely still, afraid to set him off further. “When they saw her in the hospital, Dad had a heart attack. And the fucking bastard that did all this died in a car accident while the cops were pursuing him. Didn’t even see a cell. But a part of him lived on. It still does.”

“No,” she whimpered, closing her eyes and feeling the tears leak down her temples and into her hair. “Don’t do this, _please_ , Inuyasha.”

“Kikyo couldn’t go to school after that. Everyone knew what happened and she was humiliated. And when she found out about you, she was too far along to get it taken care of. You know she tried throwing herself down the stairs to get rid of you? But it didn’t work. You just stayed there, leeching. And then she tried pills. All sorts of pills, all at once. I found her passed out and again, I was the one that had to call the ambulance. Instead of getting rid of you, the doctors just induced labor and then we were stuck with a baby no one fucking wanted.” His eyes were horribly blank, terribly cold. “You ruined Kikyo. You ruined everything.”

“I didn’t mean it when I said I hated you before,” she choked out, “but I sure as hell mean it now.”

For the first time, he seemed to see her, really see her, taking in her ripped bodice and smeared makeup. And the hatred in his eyes morphed, twisting into cruel rage.

Inuyasha laughed. “You hate me for being honest? For treating you like what you are? But you wanted to run after a fucker who was going to hit you. You wanted us to be friends, right? Well, let me show you what your friend was going to do to you back there and fix everything.”

His hands went to her breasts and she gasped. With the help of the tear in the seam from Hiten, Inuyasha rent her dress in pieces. Kagome cried and struggled, trying to kick him and hit him, but her blows either weren’t landing or weren’t working, she wasn’t sure which. He slapped her just hard enough to sting and grabbed both her wrists, pinning them down on the mattress as he held her in place with his body.

“Your nipples are fucking hard,” he said, sounding a little surprised. “I’m gonna taste ‘em.”

And he did. His head ducked down and he sucked on one of her nipples, mouth like a vacuum.

Kagome suddenly stopped struggling.

“You taste fucking good,” he mumbled.

Going back down for more, he ran his tongue over and around her areola, no technique, just pure exploration. His lips plucked at her and she arched her back, moaning. In response, he ran his teeth over her and made her shiver. His pace leisured, he kissed and teased her other nipple, giving it the same treatment. The heat between her legs grew at a fearsome pace and her stomach hurt with longing.

“I think you want this,” he said, sounding really and truly puzzled. “I think you’re due for a brutal fucking and I think I want to be the one that does it.”

With that, he dragged her panties down her legs and off, about to throw them before reconsidering and stuffing them in her mouth.

“Keep that in there or you’ll regret it.”

When he was assured she was going to be obedient, he transferred his hold of her wrists to one hand and used the other to touch her. Kagome’s muscles twitched wherever he touched her, over her stomach, her thighs. When the tips of his fingers brushed against her entrance, she embarrassed herself by spreading her legs for him. Whatever had come over her, she didn’t know. Whether the madness was new or had been inside her all along wasn’t something she could answer and she didn’t even really want to think about it.

“You’re fucking _wet_ ,” he laughed. “I can actually fucking hear it, you little slut. So tight… And a virgin? No wonder you’re so desperate you’ll even fuck your uncle.” Unzipping his pants, he turned her over. “You don’t have to wait anymore. It’ll be our secret.”

The first thrust should have hurt. Oh gods, she wished it hurt. But it didn’t. It should have hurt and she should have screamed and tried to run a long time ago. But she didn’t. It was a tight fit and he wasn’t gentle but she liked it. The two of them moaned in unison.

“Oh fuck, Kagome. Your sweet cherry blood is all over my cock…”

With her wearing just her grandmother’s bridal tiara, she lost her virginity on an unmade hotel bed. Inuyasha’s fingers found their way between her legs again and then he was rubbing her clit, just drawing circles around it until her legs were shaking and she couldn’t hold herself up anymore. Face pressed into the mattress, she bit down hard on her panties, tasting how wet she had been for him. Moaning, she played with her nipples, pinching them as hard as she could. The friction between her legs increased and she guessed Inuyasha was enjoying the sight. When he came, he slammed into her so hard she swore for a second something broke, and then she realized she was coming too, pulsing around him in a mad pattern, unwilling to give him up.

For a long time after, they just lay on the bed side by side, not saying anything, not looking at one another.

It was overwhelming. The thought of what they had just done. First things first, they were family. They had been raised together in the same house by the same woman. And they hated each other. How did a lifetime of mutual hatred turn into something like this?

Inuyasha was the first to break their isolation.

Rolling on his elbow until he was hovering over her, he looked into her eyes, gaze so powerful she couldn’t possibly look away. Of all the things she would have possibly thought he was going to do next, nowhere on the list would have been what he actually did.

Inuyasha kissed her. It was a real kiss, not the bare-minimum-rest-stop-style flutter of Hiten. A real first kiss. Kagome kissed him back with equal amounts passion and inexperience. Losing her hands in his long hair, she enjoyed the feel of his lips against hers, of his hard big body against her small soft one. This was making out. Finally, she was doing what other girls her age were doing. Maybe they weren’t doing it with their only living close male relative, but still.

This time, their sex was slow and they remained facing one another. Her heart fluttered in fear at the thought that this time could not be explained away like the last. There was no anger this time, they weren’t really drunk anymore, their blood wasn’t boiling. This time was definitely not an accident. Had they left things as they were after that time, she felt that they could have each gone back to their lives and never mentioned the night again. But this time was purposeful. He was acting like a lover, his face pressed into the side of her neck as he slowly but steadily moved between her legs, one hand at her breast rolling her nipple and plucking it. When his tongue moved over her throat, she came again, this time gently.

He came inside her again. Without a condom again. The two of them knew what they were doing, but instead of talking about it, he kissed her again and ended up giving her a hickey while fingering her to yet another orgasm.

When he finally fell asleep, it was two hours before she normally woke up for school. Putting what remained of her dress back on, she snagged his suit jacket to cover up the ruined top. Kagome vowed that all her weekends would be spent repairing it until it was in perfect condition again. Taking enough cash from his wallet to cover a taxi, she went downstairs and found her bag at the lost and found. Thankfully, there were still a few cars in service, and her ride home was swift. Showering was weird, watching the blood and various other things be washed down the drain. It was like part of her was sad to see it all go.

That day, Sunday, after only a few hours of sleep, she got up and spent extra time getting ready. For the first time, she put on makeup. Kaede had gotten her some makeup from the spa, and she watched a couple YouTube tutorials to try and get an idea of what to do. It was nowhere near as good as last night, but it would have to do. Choosing her shortest skirt and tightest sweater, she said goodbye to her grandmother and took the bus to the hotel. Inside she was all sorts of nervous. Was he even there anymore? Did he want to see her? Would he remember? Would he lie? Was he going to be mean to her? Somehow, she remembered where his room was and gave the door a tentative knock.

Inuyasha opened the door and he looked awful.

“Did you tell her?” he asked, dark eyes urgent.

Kagome shook her head. The two of them went further into the room and he sat on the bed, head in his hands.

“You here to confront me before sending me to jail? Are the cops on their way?”

Gods, but she wasn’t sure how to say this. She sat next to him. “I’m… I never felt close to you before, Inuyasha. Ever. But last night, we connected.”

“What?”

“I always wanted that. To be with you. To be close to you. Maybe something is wrong with me or whatever, but there was a reason we ended up like we did last night. There was no way I was going to give it up to Hiten, but I let _you_ do whatever you wanted to me, and I liked it. I loved it. I think I’d like anything you do to me.”

He was stunned. “Y-you liked it?”

She nodded. “Loved it,” she repeated. “Even when you said all those things to me. I always wanted to know why K—why she treated me that way. Now I do.”

His expression was tortured. “Kagome, I—"

Holding up a hand to stop him, she shook her head. “Don’t. Just keep doing what you did to me last night.”

“I can’t,” he said, voice hoarse with unshed tears. “Kagome, I never wanted to hurt you like that.”

“If you don’t, I’ll tell.”

“I can’t!”

Leaning in closer to him, she palmed his semi-hard cock in his pants. “But you want to.”

For a moment, he just looked at her, considering her (and probably himself).

“Fuck, take it out and suck it.”

“I’ve never—”

He rolled his eyes. “I know. Just do it.”

As soon as she saw his cock in the light of day, her breath escaped her. However had she managed to take that monster inside herself? Jerking him a few times, she watched in amazement as he grew even bigger. Tentatively, she stuck her tongue out and licked the head of his cock. It took a few more licks, but she worked up the courage to suck him, going deeper on each bob until she had crammed almost half of him in her mouth. Apparently, that wasn’t good enough for Inuyasha, because he thrust up suddenly and held her head down on him, swallowing his cock until his zipper was scraping against her chin and cheeks. When she gagged and tears dripped down her face, he released her and pushed her away.

“Get undressed.”

Kagome did so with trembling hands, watching him with big eyes as he went to his duffel bag and took out some ropes and stuff. Going back to her, he cupped the side of her face and gave her a hard kiss before forcing her on the bed, tying her limbs to the corners.

“I brought these to use on my ex, but honestly, I’ve never been so glad to have been stood up before.” He tweaked her already hard nipples, pulling on them and shaking them. “You’re a gorgeous fucking woman.” A silicone clamp went on each nipple and he flicked them on, making them vibrate.

“Ohhh, Inuyasha,” she moaned, face turning red from how her hips had decided to raise all by themselves.

“Make all the noise you want. I like it. You were pretty loud last night, even with your panties crammed in your mouth.” Inuyasha held a purple vibrator against her pussy, sliding it up and down her lips before turning it on full blast. “I’m gonna make you come so hard, pretty girl.”

He held it right snug up against her clit and she was squirming, moaning and yelling for him to touch her. Another noise joined the cacophony and she dimly recognized it as his phone. Pulling it out, he looked at the screen before smirking.

“Hey, Mom,” he said.

Kagome instantly went rigid. Oh no. Oh _no_. This was bad. A whimper escaped her and turned into a solid hum. There was no way she could keep quiet.

“Yeah, I just got in town and ran into Kagome out and about today.” He smiled at her wickedly. “We’re gonna catch up and have a nice long lunch together and then I’ll bring her home and have a visit.”

Kagome could barely hold back. She was breathing loud and quick through her nose, hoping the conversation would end soon.

“How have I been? Oh, Mom, can’t you wait to see me and find out then?” There was an evil glint in his eye as he twisted the vibrator against her. “I’m good. Work’s been tough, but I like traveling.”

He shook the toy back and forth. Kagome couldn’t help it and started rubbing herself up against it. So close, she was so close. Inuyasha ripped the vibrator away abruptly and she cried out at the loss, face turning flaming red when she realized what she had done. What he had made her do.

“Sorry, that was just the TV, Mom. I’ll turn it down.”

When he put the vibrator back on her clit, she gasped and moaned.

“Yeah, actually, that was Kagome that time. The team she was rooting for lost on the game show. Wanna talk to her?”

“No, no, no, please, Inuyasha, oh gods, I’m gonna—Hi, Grandma!”

“Hello, dear! Oh, but I’m so glad you and your uncle are finally getting on together. I can’t wait to see you two. I don’t want to interrupt. Goodbye, sweetheart. Give the phone back to Inuyasha, please.”

Inuyasha took the phone back and said goodbye to his mother just as Kagome had the loudest, breathiest orgasm of her young life. There was no way anyone could mistake or explain away what was happening to her, but at the moment, Kagome didn’t care even if Kaede could hear her. All she wanted to do was ride out the worst, naughtiest, most thrilling orgasm. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was twisting the vibrator, turning the frequency up and down, turning it on and off, making her come over and over. Kagome continued to indulge him with her loudly expressed pleasure, squealing and jerking her hips, moaning his name and blessing him for the dual torture of vibrating nipples and clit.

Tossing the vibrator to the side and unclamping her nipples, Inuyasha kissed her, his tongue claiming her mouth before he sucked on her lower lip.

“You’re such a nasty, naughty little niece,” he growled. “Wanting me to fuck you.” Catching her nipple between his knuckles, he continued, “You need to be punished.”

Inuyasha dragged her over his lap, immediately squeezing her ass and spanking her lightly.

“Ow! That hurt.”

“Count ‘em.”

“What? That’s—Ow! One! Two! Three!” Each slap sent a jolt of pleasure straight to her swollen clit.

His fingers ran up and down her pussy lips in between hits. When it hurt too much he’d rub her ass and squeeze it.

“Say you’re my slutty little niece who needs my cock to make you a good girl.”

The words almost left her mouth before a thought occurred to her. What if they didn’t? “No.” 

In retaliation, he continued to spank her, only this time was much harder. She realized that before he had been barely pinkening the skin, but now he was really doing it.

“Ow! Oh gods. I’m your slutty little niece and I need your cock. Please Uncle Inuyasha, please use your cock and make me a good girl!”

“Well what are you waiting for? Get on top and ride.”

Scrambling to obey, she lowered herself down on him slowly, still swollen from the night before and sensitive from the vibrator. Once she accomplished her goal, she realized she had never felt more complete.

Inuyasha pulled on her nipples. “I want to see your tits bounce every time you come down on me, so you better go hard, bitch.”

Kagome tried her best, riding him until her thighs were burning. Taking pity on her, Inuyasha started to assist her, bringing her down on him and thrusting up. Again, he came inside her without any protection. After, he lay with her on top on him, cradling her against him and kissing her temple from time to time. It was stupid, but in that moment, she felt loved. After a little while, he helped her up and they took a shower together. Inuyasha washed her everywhere, inside and out, his fingers playing with her pussy and ass until she couldn’t stand anymore and he had to hold her up.

On the drive back home, she tried to watch him as secretly as she could in such a small and confined space. A part of her was afraid that now he would act like he had before and treat her that way in front of Kaede. Even if it was just so no one would suspect anything, she didn’t think she could bear it.

He sighed. “What is it? You’re looking at me like I just ran over your dog.”

Fidgeting nervously, she replied, “I just… I don’t want things to change. I mean, I don’t want us to act how we were before all this happened.”

Inuyasha glanced at her, understanding.

When they were back home, everything started off normal. Not normal in her experience, but normal like she thought other families would be. Kaede tearfully hugged her son and he returned her embrace, all smiles.

“I’m so proud of you!” she gushed. “Barely out of college and already getting paid to travel the world and take down international criminals. Your father would be ecstatic.”

They sat down in the kitchen together, and for the first time, Kagome was welcome at a visit. The three of them spent hours talking and laughing together. And the best part was that Inuyasha held her hand under the table the whole time. It made her blush and she hoped her grandmother thought it was just a slight sunburn.

“I’ve been thinking of buying a house in the city,” he continued, squeezing her hand and making her pay special attention to what he was saying. “Last we talked, you said Kagome was going to head to school there, right? Maybe she could live at my house rent-free while away for work. When I come back, we can be housemates again.”

“Thank you so much, dear boy,” Kaede said, a light shining in her eyes as she looked at the two of them. “It’s good to see us finally being a real family.”

“I like Kagome. We get along so well now. It’s the best time I’ve ever had with a family member, or anyone else, really.” The two of them locked eyes. “I feel bad about how I treated her before. All I can think about now is what things would have been like if it had always been this way.”

“That’s so good to hear. Kagome is graduating in a month. Would you like to come by then and celebrate with us?”

He looked back and forth between the two women before taking into account all the hope shining in his niece’s eyes. “I’ll move some things around. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t miss it.”

In the days leading up to her graduation, Kagome was in a world of bliss. No matter what rumors Hiten had spread about her, all the mean taunts and glares, she didn’t let them get to her. Before, anyone looking at her the wrong way or speaking to her sharply would have had her crying to Kaede to be homeschooled. But things were different now. She started taking more interest in her looks and altered her uniform so it was more flattering. Soon, she had guys pursuing her, but she paid them no mind. All of her belonged to Inuyasha.

True to his word, Inuyasha was there for her when she graduated.

After the ceremony, he came up to where she was with her friends. Kagome was unable to contain herself and threw her arms around him. It felt like forever since they had last been together when really it had just been a few weeks. She barely had the presence of mind to keep from kissing him.

“Hey, Kagome. Glad to see you, too.” Something about his tone was off. “This is my date, Nazuna.”

“Oh.” She was stunned. The woman was nothing much to look at, in her opinion, but her dress was very short and her legs were long and tanned and she guessed some guys might like her or whatever if they had odd taste. “Nice to meet you.”

“Hey. Congrats.” The woman seemed bored out of her mind. Kagome didn’t blame her. Who brought a date and not a seriously significant other to their niece’s graduation?

They went to dinner together and things were going well…for everyone but her. Kaede really liked Nazuna and treated her like she was her future daughter-in-law. Kagome barely touched her food, trying not to look at her uncle and his new girlfriend, but she knew she was doing a poor job of it and probably glaring at them all night, judging by the weird looks Nazuna was giving her.

“How did you two meet?” Kaede asked.

“We worked together on assignment. I usually don’t get too close to anyone at work, but we started talking and sparks just flew.”

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Kagome grumbled, throwing her napkin on the table a little too theatrically.

Her hands were shaking and tears were burning behind her eyes. Looking in the mirror, she saw just how tense she was and tried to relax her shoulders and unclench her jaw. All she had wanted was a nice night with Inuyasha. Maybe they could have sneaked away somewhere after dinner and gotten reacquainted. There were so many things she wanted to do with him, so many things they hadn’t done and all the things she wanted to do again.

“What the hell, Kagome?” Inuyasha came in, locking the door behind him. “You’re being a complete bitch right now.”

She laughed and rounded on him. “I’m a bitch!? For weeks I’ve been looking forward to seeing you again and spending time with you, and then you show up with someone else!”

He looked at her, face blank. “Did you think you and I are together or something? Because that can’t happen. Nothing like that can happen between us because of, you know, _that_.”

Kagome sniffled, trying to hold back tears. “I know. But I just thought we’d be able to celebrate tonight by doing the same kind of thing we did before. Do you not want me anymore? You have her now. Is it ever going to happen again between us?”

Inuyasha smiled and drew her closer. “Nazuna had a flight to catch. She left already. The only reason I brought her was because she kept whining about spending our last day together and I got fed up and let her tag along.”

“Have you… Were you with her like you were with me?”

Looking up at the ceiling, he kept his hands low on her back, hovering just above her ass. “I’ve been fucking her once a day for the past week. Except for yesterday when I fucked her twice.” Able to meet her eyes again, he went on, “I didn’t do anything with her today. I was saving it all for you. And no, I’ve never been with anyone the way I am with you.”

Unable to keep a tear from falling at that, she turned away from him and crossed her arms, trying to wipe it away so he wouldn’t see.

“Next time, don’t bring your girlfriends around me. I don’t like seeing them.”

Chuckling, he kissed the side of her neck. “If it makes you that jealous, then okay.”

“I am _not_ jealous!” she cried, stomping her foot.

Turning her around, he kissed her full on the mouth and took her breath away, pressing her into the wall. For that moment, she could feel all of him. When he pulled away, she was breathless.

“You won’t be jealous after tonight.”

“There you two are,” Kaede said when they got back to the table. “That Nazuna was just lovely. Shame she had to leave, but I guess it was for the best. My head hurts something awful.”

Kagome’s brow furrowed in concern. “We need to go to the doctor and get these migraines checked out, Grandma.”

“Mom, do you mind if I take Kagome out for a drink after taking you home?”

Kaede smiled. “Not at all. Just make sure to give her some life advice while you’re at it. You’ve done so well and she looks up to you so much.” Tears filled her eyes again. “Seeing the two of you together makes me so happy, Inuyasha. Always take care of your little niece, okay?”

He put an arm around her. “Don’t worry, Mom. I will.”

Once again, they were alone. He drove her wherever, she didn’t care. As long as his hotel had a bed, she was fine.

“Nazuna isn’t my girlfriend. I don’t have girlfriends, so you don’t have to be jealous.”

“Do you wear condoms with the others?” Kagome couldn’t look him in the eye when she said it. It was wrong, but if he had to be with other people, she wanted him to only be raw with her and to never even once want to cover it up before coming inside her.

“Yeah, I always do. Haven’t barebacked it since I fucked my old debate teacher in high school, and she told me beforehand that she’d had her tubes tied. But when I was with you, the condoms were in my wallet so far away and you were right there and I wanted it so much. Then I figured that was just how it was going to have to be from now on.”

“A lot of boys have been asking me out while you were gone.” Her voice as coy.

He raised one dark brow. “And have you been out fucking these boys?”

She shook her head. “No. I don’t want them. I want you.”

“Well, whenever you do want a guy, all I ask is that you not bring them into our home. Once we get a home, anyway.”

Kagome pouted, disappointed and a little hurt that he seemed so apathetic on the subject of her being intimate with other men. Just thinking about him being with a woman that wasn’t her made her stomach hurt and her heart quake in her chest. Unbearable. If she had to see it, she would die on the spot.

Inuyasha pulled into a residential area.

“Is this an Air BnB?”

He didn’t say anything as he pulled into a driveway. The house was nice and big and the neighborhood was lovely. Close to the ocean but not so close so as to be nearly inaccessible due to beach traffic. Getting out of the car, he was opening her door before she even had her seatbelt all the way off.

“Is this your friend’s house?” she asked. “Are you housesitting?”

Crouching in front of her, he ignored her questions and flung her over his shoulder. Kagome screeched when he lifted her into the air, covering her mouth belatedly so as not to wake any early-to-bed neighbors. He opened the door with a key unattached to any kind of chain and immediately plopped her down on the carpeted floor outside the foyer. Kagome looked around. There was no furniture inside, no nothing.

“This is our house.” He grinned at her. “Your graduation present from me. We can go shopping for furniture and stuff this weekend, before I go out on my next assignment. Get whatever you want, Kagome. The place is yours to beautify or destroy, depending on your tastes.”

With a happy squee, she practically tackled him to the floor with the force of her running embrace, smothering him with kisses. Though they had been apart for so long, the abrupt intimacy was not awkward in the least. It was right. It was overdue, but it was so, so right.

“Thank you, Inuyasha! You’re so… So…” She couldn’t think of the words. she didn’t even know if they existed. “I—I like you so much. You’re the best.”

His answering kisses were a touch darker than her own, his gaze heavy and his mouth eager and smiling.

“When we’re here, we can do anything and everything together that we can’t do out there. This will be our place for just us, no one else.” Once again kneeling at her feet, he lifted up her skirt and yanked down her sheer hose, kissing her and tonguing her over the mesh lace of her underwear. “Fuck, Kagome. When I was gone, this was all I could think about. You’re alive in my blood. Somehow, you dug so deep inside that you’ve sprouted roots and I don’t think I can ever get you out. I don’t want to, either.”

“Show me, Inuyasha. Show me how you feel.” Her heart was beating out three words that she knew he would never say to her, but this was as close as she could get and she was going to take it, come what may.

“I’m going to make you—”

Her stomach growled, the sound loud in the unfurnished living room.

Inuyasha laughed and got to his feet. “First things first, I guess. Where do you want to go eat?”

Kagome walked into his arms and stayed there, allowing herself to be held by him and imagine that he felt the way she did. Completely and totally content. Glowing with love.

“I don’t want to leave our place. Let’s get pizza and stay here.”

The first night in their new house was spent watching movies on his laptop and eating all the pizza they could manage. Inuyasha brought out an inflatable mattress and a blanket. Now that they had all the time in the world together, they were free to just be. Instead of plunging straight into sex, they spent an indeterminably long time just kissing one another, whispering secrets and laughing together. When they did fuck, it was unbearably intimate and Kagome had to try so hard to keep from crying. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced.

Naked and half-asleep, she was barely conscious of herself as a separate presence from the man who was wound so tightly around her, keeping her safe and warm.

“I don’t wanna go,” she murmured against his chest. “I want to stay with you forever.”

His only answer was a soft kiss.

In and out of dreamland, she heard him make a call to Kaede and tell her they had lost track of time and he was just going to drop her off in the morning.

When she awoke, she was confused, blinking in the bright sunlight. Inuyasha was passed out beside her, muted snoring the only sound in the room. It was so pathetic and showed that she was really far gone in her feelings, but she thought it was adorable. Yawning, she was about to get up and get a glass of water before her eyes landed on the tented blanket.

Pulling down the blanket as slowly and smoothly as possible so that she wouldn’t disturb his slumber, Kagome gazed upon the god of a man that she had the privilege of being with. His long black hair streamed like ink in a corona over the mattress, the ends brushing the floor. His tattoos, twisting branches belonging to a tree that took over most of his back, depicted battle scenes like engravings, tiny pictures symbolizing the actual cases he had worked over his time in the field. His cut chest and abdomen made her own soft stomach clench in want and she ghosted the tip of her index finger over one of his flat nipples and down, down, down the nicely trimmed black happy trail until she held that which gave her so much pleasure.

Fascinated by and enamored of his penis, she gave it a thank you kiss. Kissing turned to sucking and then she was taking him in her mouth completely. Since they had last met, she had been practicing her skills on cucumbers, learning to control her gag reflex so she could be the kind of blowjob queen he deserved. Before too long, his hand came down on her head, gentle and caressing. Encouraging. He let it go on for a bit and then yanked her head up by the hair.

“Ride me,” he demanded.

She complied. It was awkward on the air mattress, but she had been practicing this too and thought she was doing pretty well. The way he was looking at her, full of awe, made her feel powerful. His big hands caressed her sensitive stomach and covered her breasts, feeling her and making her feel. When she saw in his face that he was close, she rubbed herself frantically, racing to catch up with him, and then they were finishing together. Kagome collapsed in his arms, sweaty and out of breath and sated.

Inuyasha kissed her, moaning into her mouth. “That’s the only way I want to wake up from now on.”

She smiled. “I’ll make that our usual.”

They took their time showering, and by the time they got home again, it was after noon. Inuyasha knocked on the door, for once happy and carefree and not the smug tense jerk she had grown up with. Had she made this change happen? Kagome squeezed his hand and knocked on the door again. It was taking a while. Opening her purse, she fished around for her keys, hoping she actually had them with her for once.

On the floor in the entryway lay Kaede.

Kagome dropped her keys and what happened next seemed to be in slow motion. Inuyasha sprang into action and checked her vitals, pulling out his phone and calling for an ambulance. All she did was stand there. Lean against the doorway and stand. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. Slowly, she started to sink to her knees. Everything was going to be different now.

At the news of Kaede’s stroke and death, people from all over gathered to remember her. Kagome was in a daze for the entirety of the funeral. The only ones in the family pew were herself, Inuyasha, and her mother. She sat at the far end, barely holding in her sobs, while Kikyo and Inuyasha were right next to one another. Neither of them cried. Faces blank, they never looked more alike. After the ceremony, she stood to their side unnoticed as they received condolences from everyone Kaede had ever known. Some spared her a nod, but that was it.

She was forgotten. Again.

Ever since they had walked in to find Kaede’s corpse, she hadn’t had any time with Inuyasha. Was he blaming her for ruining his life again? For not being strong enough so that he had to step up once more and be the one to alert emergency services to a dire situation? Guilt was eating at her, so much so that she hadn’t had more than a couple hours of sleep over the past few days. Did he even notice between all the time spent with Kikyo making arrangements?

Her sobs turned into sudden deep uncontrollable breaths.

“Hey, you doing okay?” Inuyasha murmured. When she shook her head, he glared at the well-meaning mourners who attempted to approach her. “Back off. She needs space.”

Taking her from the shrine proper, he brought her inside the house. It still gave her chills every time she had to step over where Kaede had died. Now that they were alone in her room, he took her into his arms and held her as she cried. This was what she had been needing. All along, it had been him. Gently, he rocked her, something she was certain her own mother had never even done. She clung to him, unable to do anything else but weep.

When her tears were quieting down, she kissed his throat and went for his belt.

Inuyasha pushed her away, hands on her shoulders. “What are you trying to do?”

She sniffled, face still shining wet. “It’s all my fault, Inuyasha. You were right. I need you to punish me and make it better.”

His face crumpled and for a moment she thought he’d break down too. “It’s not your fault, Kagome. Mom's dead. She was old and she missed her husband. It was time.”

“But i-if I hadn’t asked you to stay then I would have been here with her and I could have helped her and she would still be—"

The door to her room opened without notice and there stood Kikyo. For a second, she looked at her daughter’s room which she had never seen before concentrating on Inuyasha, completely ignoring Kagome.

“I don’t want any scenes at the reception. Make sure of it.”

And she closed the door and disappeared again.

Kagome saw the look of worship on Inuyasha’s face and suddenly everything clicked.

Pushing him away, she narrowed her eyes. “You’re using me.”

“What?”

“When you first saw me that night, you said _her_ name.”

His brows came together in confusion. “Are you talking about Kikyo? Hey, you really did look like her and you were wearing her dress and everything and I'd just had enough whiskey to fuck my own niece, so yeah.”

“You’re sicker than I thought,” she said with a humorless laugh. “It’s one thing to want to fuck me, but your sister?”

“What the fuck are you going on about, Kagome!?”

“It’s all over your face! I can’t believe I was so stupid.” Hands trembling, she turned to leave. She had to get out of here. Anywhere than here with him was better.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

She tried to tug away but it was impossible. “Let go! I need to go outside with everyone else. I need to think. I can’t be here with you.”

“You’ve done enough for today. I'm not letting you back out there.”

He wrestled her to the bed and pinned her down. For a second, she thought the fire in his eyes meant he was going to take her, but instead he left her there. She heard a chair being propped under her door and his footsteps going down the stairs. When she tried to open the door, it wouldn’t budge.

Kagome cried herself to sleep. When she awoke, it was dark out and the covers were over her. There was a glass of water on the nightstand. It was almost like her grandmother was still alive and caring for her. Already knowing what it would be like downstairs, she sneaked out as quietly as possible and sat midway down the stairs, eavesdropping just as she had when she was younger and just as unwelcome.

“I’m leaving in two days to help the children in Cameroon,” Kikyo said. “I don’t have time to babysit some privileged hysterical girl who, I might add, is an adult.”

Inuyasha sighed. “No one asked you. I'm taking care of her from now on.”

“We should start looking into selling the house. I don’t know about you, but the money would help me out a lot. And her.”

“Absolutely not,” he said firmly, surprising Kagome. “I’ll buy it and give you your share if you want.”

“That sounds good. But what do you want with a house that holds such unpleasant memories?”

“There are a lot of good memories here, too.”

A short pause. “I better get going. Wire me the money and I'll see you next time.”

She left.

“You can come down now, Kagome.”

Her heart stopped in her chest at the sound of her name, but all the same, she found herself walking down the stairs and sitting next to him at the table. It was obvious he had been drinking, but nothing like that first time.

He smiled at her but it trembled a little. “I always knew you listened.” He patted his lap. “Come here.” When she stayed where she was, the smile slid off his face. “Uh, the rest of the day was boring without you. I wish you had been there. No. I wish I could have been here.”

She just glared at him.

“I didn’t do it because of what Kikyo said!” he protested. “I did it because the way you were acting scared me and I knew you needed to rest. You shouldn’t be around death, Kagome. I promised to take care of you. Let me take care of you.”

Rolling her eyes, she got up and went back the way she’d come.

Inuyasha followed after her, tone growing increasingly desperate. “I got time off from work. We have the entire summer together.” He blocked her from slamming her bedroom door in his face. “Look, Kagome, I know it was wrong. I know I should have stayed with you and helped you, but I'm not at my best either.” His voice broke and she felt her heart softening. He must have seen the change in her face because he felt confident enough to take her in his arms. “All we have is each other now. We need to help each other heal.”

Kagome found her voice. “What about _her_?”

“She isn’t here. It's only us.” When she tried to pull away, he tightened his hold on her. “Earlier, you told me to punish you. I don’t blame you for a thing, Kagome, not anymore, but if that’s what you want, if that’s what you need, then I'll do it. I'll hurt you. And that will be my punishment.”

And that was the start of their relationship.

**O\o/O**

When Kagome woke up, she immediately got under the covers and performed “the usual” on Inuyasha. Still sleepy, he smiled at her and kissed her as she got on top of him. After a brief encounter, she left him to take a little nap while she went and showered. Gods, but she could practically feel herself glowing. After nearly a year of being separated, they were finally going to have some time to spend together. They hadn’t discussed their arrangement continuing after she graduated, and she was a little scared to bring it up. But he was being so loving and gentle that she thought she might get brave enough to talk to him about staying together. She couldn’t imagine life being any other way.

All her hopes were dashed when she got out of the shower and Inuyasha threw a pair of boxers at her.

“Uh, I'm already wearing a pair of your boxers,” she said, gesturing to the puppy-printed pair she had gotten him.

“They’re. Not. Mine,” he spat.

Kagome paled. “Oh.”

“Which one was it? Which one of the fuckers I met at the bar last night did you bring here and fuck in our bed!?”

“Kōga!” she answered honestly. “I was only with Kōga while you were away.”

He snorted and crossed his arms, glaring at her. She tried not to be distracted by his naked muscles shining in the morning light. Didn't he know already that she only really wanted him?

“Do you honestly expect me to believe it was just one guy? The other two were eye fucking you all night long, and those are just the ones I know about. Yeah, even the one with a fucking fiancée wants you. I can tell. I can recognize it.”

“Inuyasha, stop it! Gods, I would never fuck Miroku. And I won’t fuck Hojo.”

“Why not? Do you have feelings for Kōga? Are you two together?”

“No! It's just... I would never be with Hojo like that unless...”

“Unless what?” His voice was dangerously low.

“Unless you and I were through,” she admitted. “I really like him and I couldn’t cheat on him. Not even with you.”

Inuyasha stared at her, eyes hostile. “I had one fucking rule, Kagome. One rule for letting you live here for free. Do you remember? Don't bring your boys back here.”

“I didn’t mean to! It's just that we were both drunk and my place was the closest and it—it happened.” She felt herself growing angrier. “It feels like you’re more mad at me for being with him than you are for me bringing him here. That's not fair, Inuyasha. I can guess at how many women you fuck while you’re away. Gods only know how many you went through in nine fucking months!”

He ignored her. “I’m installing a security system. Cameras and everything. If Kōga or Hojo are ever on this property while I'm away, I'm calling the fucking cops.”

Tears filled her eyes. “You just ruined this weekend, Inuyasha! I don’t even know how long you have to spend with me here, but you fucking ruined it already and it hasn’t even been a day.”

Hurt and angry, she dressed in the closet and went out. He didn’t follow her. She needed some air, some time to herself. Grabbing a boba and a croissant at a place just outside the neighborhood, she picked at her food mournfully. The only reason she had been with Kōga in the first place was because he reminded her of Inuyasha in a way. He was smart and a leader and had a similar physique. With the lights down and her eyes closed, it was almost like she was with the one she really wanted. Things had been awkward with her classmate since the last time they’d done it. She couldn’t remember for sure, but she was fairly certain she had called out a different name, and she knew exactly which name that would have been.

When she felt ready to come back home, he was gone. Her heart started beating hard, panicking with the worry that she had made him leave and he might never come back. Remembering Inuyasha was an old-fashioned guy, she dug his planner out of his laptop bag. A hard copy and a digital one in his phone, she always knew. Flipping through, she got to the date and saw that the rest of the month was blank but for her name scrawled over it. Her heart melted. But today he had one other appointment.

Lunch with Kikyo.

Something inside her broke and she grabbed her bag and left. She was going to confront the two of them. She was going to tell Kikyo everything. Now her perfect mother would have to know her brother was beyond flawed. Inuyasha had taken the car so she grabbed her bike, her usual form of transport, and made her way to the restaurant he had taken her. What made it all so much more hurtful was that it was _their_ restaurant. Their favorite place that had his favorite food and her favorite atmosphere, the perfect combination of their likes. She'd never gone there with anyone but him. She didn’t even want to.

Huffing and puffing outside the establishment, she was about to burst inside when someone called her name from across the parking lot.

“Kagome! Wait up!”

Attempting to school her features into ones not reflecting her jealous rage, she hoped she was smiling at Sango. Done up in her workout gear, she had obviously been at the gym across the lot.

“Hey. Good to see you. Sorry I left so early last night...”

“Uh huh,” she said, giving her a look she could not decipher. “Let me just cut to the chase. I saw you in the alley last night. Are you guys really...you know...”

Every drop of her blood ran cold. Someone else already knew. “I—I—”

“If he’s forcing you, you can tell me,” she said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll help you.”

“No! It's not like that.” She shrugged off the comforting hand. “It’s... Yeah. He and I are... And we’re...” The tears came without warning and her face turned red with shame. “Sango, I know it’s fucked up, but I fell in love with him a long time ago and I can’t stop. I don’t want to. I tried but I love him so much and I need him.”

Sango sighed. “Okay. I was afraid of this. Seeing how the two of you were last night, it was obvious. I'm pretty sure even Hojo knows, and he’s not the brightest.” She blanched. “I won’t lie, it’s gross. No matter how cute you two are together.”

“You won’t tell, will you?”

“No. I mean I don’t approve or anything, but I'm not going to shun you. Believe me, I get it. He's a good-looking guy and he’s so tender with you. And what he was doing in the alley... All I'm gonna say is he better give Miroku some pointers.”

She sniffled and smiled at her. “Thanks. But it might be over. I don’t know. He's here today and he’s—he’s with another woman. At this place.” She couldn’t tell her friend that women was his sister, her mother. When they had first met, she’d told everyone that her mother was dead. It was easier to explain.

Valiantly holding back her disgust, Sango said, “Why don’t you go inside and check things out? I'll tag along and we can pretend we just happened upon them while we were going out to lunch.”

Kagome grabbed her hand, telling her without words how grateful she was. Once they were inside and seated, it was easy to spot them. Only one section was open due to the early hour and this being more of a dinner establishment, so they were in a booth not too far from them. Inuyasha and Kikyo were sitting with a beautiful woman she had never seen before. The stranger only had eyes for Inuyasha, and he seemed to be interacting with her more than with his sister. They weren’t close enough to hear what they were saying, but it was more than obvious what was going on when they got up to leave together. Inuyasha passed her without even looking her way and having the opportunity to recognize her.

“Kagome,” Sango said softly. “I know that looks bad, but we don’t know for sure.”

It had to have been written all over her face how devastated she was. Inside, she felt like her world was ending and she was dying along with it.

“It’s you.”

The two girls looked up, not having heard Kikyo approach.

This was the first time she could remember being directly spoken to by her mother. “Oh. Yes. Hello.”

“I take it you’re not here by coincidence?” she said, looking back and forth from the suffering Kagome to the still-sweaty Sango.

Her cheeks turned pink. “What were you all talking about?” There probably could have been a better way to say that, but she wasn’t in the right state of mind to think about what that could be.

Kikyo stared at her for a second and she wondered if it was the first time she had really looked at her. “Inuyasha was telling me about his upcoming marriage.”

That was the final blow. Kagome couldn’t breathe and there was a ringing in her ears. Suddenly, everything was hot. She was going to pass out. Oh gods, she couldn’t breathe and she was going to pass out and die here and Inuyasha would be relieved because his problems would all be over.

“That was my friend Tsubaki,” she continued. “I introduced them about a year ago and they really hit it off. She's so excited to plan a wedding. She orchestrates the most fabulous events.”

“Sorry to bother you,” Kagome said, abruptly getting to her feet. “I have to go now.”

Sango called after her, but Kikyo was faster, catching her just outside her car.

“Wait,” she said, reaching out a hand to grab her but not quite able to bring herself to make contact. “This is for you.” Handing her a wooden keepsake box, she gave Kagome a look that told her she was expecting her to open it. Inside was Kaede’s tiara, the one she had worn on the first night she felt beautiful. The first night she felt loved. “I’ll never need it. I hope you’ll wear it and think of your grandmother. And me.”

“Thank you,” she choked out, the good manners Kaede had instilled in her coming out robotically even at such a cruel jab as this.

Waving to Sango who was watching them worriedly from the entrance, she got in her car and left. As she drove, she tried calling Inuyasha but he didn’t pick up. It was really over, then. That's why he had taken so much time off work. So he could break it to her gently and try and stop her from going crazy. Well, she wouldn’t try and ruin his perfect happiness. She'd pack her stuff and get out of his life. But not before she did one last thing.

“Hey, Hojo,” she said, perking up a little when he answered on the first ring. “Can we meet at my place? There's something I want to tell you. Yeah, as soon as possible, please. Can't wait.”

She met him at the door and took his hand, bringing her friend of four years inside.

“Wow, Kagome,” he said, looking at their joined hands with wide, stunned eyes. “What’s the occasion?”

Turning to him, she smiled. “I’ve just been thinking a lot. We've known each other for so long, and I really like you. I was thinking that, if you didn’t mind, we could maybe try...” Gods, but how was she supposed to do this? It was so easy with guys like Inuyasha and Kōga.

He grinned and its sweet simplicity broke her heart. “I want to be with you, too. I've been wanting to ask, but I was worried you’d say no, and then Kōga was always around...”

“I don’t want Kōga,” she answered honestly, cupping his face. “I want you.” And she kissed him. Their first kiss. Hojo's lips were soft, but they were thinner and wider than what she was used to. He tasted of mint toothpaste and not of cinnamon and cigarettes.

She'd just have to get used to it.

“Kagome,” he groaned when started to unbutton his shirt. “Isn’t this a little fast? I want you, but—"

“And I _need_ you.”

That settled it. Their rush to the bedroom was a blur to her but then Hojo was on top of her on the bed. His face shifted and she started seeing someone else, so she closed her eyes, but that just made it worse. Instead of taking the time to properly explore him as one usually would with a new lover, she just went through the motions, doing what she knew would turn a man on so that he would be inside her all the quicker. After a while, it even started to feel good, and the torment in her heart faded to an ache. Hojo would be her medicine.

He cried out in pain and was suddenly on the floor. Kagome gasped, her confusion turning to terror when she saw the very man she was trying to forget staring at them, face twisted in apoplectic fury.

“Get out and never speak to my niece again or I swear to everything that is holy I will murder you.”

Without even looking back at the woman he had been so keen on romancing, Hojo fled.

Inuyasha stared at her, seeming to deflate the longer he looked.

“Why are you doing this to me?” he whispered, the sound loud in the dead silent room. “If you wanted to stop, you could have told me, Kagome. I know I was gone for a really long time, but I swear I had a good reason.”

Kagome pulled her shirt down and forced herself to continue to meet his eyes. “Kikyo told me everything.”

Inuyasha turned pale.

“Do you really think I'd ever want this to continue under those circumstances?” she hissed, gesturing between them. “What the fuck do you think I am!?”

“I-I thought that’s what you wanted.”

Really? He thought she’d want to continue to be his fucktoy while he went off and got married and had children with someone that wasn’t her?

“You don’t know me. You never knew me and I wish I never knew you.”

They stared at one another and he looked away first. ”Fine. Guess I was wrong. Keep the house. Keep everything. Sell it if you hate me that much. It was all for you, anyway.” He grabbed his suitcase and laptop bag. He hadn’t even had time to unpack. “I won’t be back.”

And he left her.

Kagome curled up in a ball and cried like she hadn’t cried since she was a baby. Never in her life had she felt so cold. It was over. It was all over.

The months after that were dull and colorless. She spent all her time at school, not wanting to go back to the empty house. Even with all her extra studying, her grades suffered. She hardly ate, hardly slept. When graduation rolled around, she barely made the cut. As her disappointed advisor told her, had she not performed so excellently at the beginning of the semester, she wouldn’t be graduating at all. Most of her friends had grown tired of her change and ceased to spend time with her. Hojo avoided her entirely and Kōga stopped sending good morning texts. Only Sango stuck by her, because only she knew what was going on. Even so, she realized she was pushing the only friend she had left away. If it was over with him, she wanted it to be over with everything.

That night of graduation, ignoring her friend’s calls to come hang out, Kagome stayed in her room with the lights off, pretending she wasn’t home just in case anyone dropped by. The television was on to provide background noise and so she didn’t feel quite so alone. Where was she to go from here? She had her degree but lacked the motivation to do anything with it. What was he doing? Would he invite her to the wedding? Or let her know when it would be? He hadn’t called or texted her. He usually didn’t when he was working. For safety reasons, or so he claimed. Only on his way back. Only then, to let her know that they would be together and she wouldn’t be alone for however long he decided to stay.

“You didn’t walk at graduation.”

Kagome turned and saw him in the doorway to what had once been their bedroom. He looked so good, standing there in his suit. She must look a mess in her flannel pajamas. In a way, she wasn’t even surprised to see him. For so long, he had lived inside her. Having him there just seemed like what should be.

“What are you even doing here?” She had tried to sound snotty but it came out sounding mournful. “Is Tsubaki waiting in the car?”

His brows raised and he looked at her like she was speaking in tongues. “Why would she be here?”

“What, does she want you to have space before the wedding? Congrats, by the way. I don’t think I got to tell you that before.”

“What wedding? There is no wedding.” He was angry now.

“Don’t lie to me, Inuyasha!” she cried, getting to her feet. Why was he doing this to her? “You’re engaged. Kikyo told me everything. You're marrying her friend and she played cupid.”

“Is that really what she told you?” he said, tone filled with disbelief. “I barely know that woman. I was trying to hire her for—for a party.”

“But I saw you! She was all over you at the restaurant and you even left together. Then Kikyo told me you were going to get married.”

“Fuck, Kagome. Tsubaki needed a ride back to her hotel and we were just discussing things about the—the event. We didn’t do anything. I don’t want her. I never did.”

“Then who are you marrying?” she said, throat tight and burning. Who was he marrying and why?

Taking her hands, he gently sat her down on the bed. He knelt down and they were almost eye-level. This was it. He was preparing her for the announcement. Gods, this was going to hurt so, so much.

“Kagome, the reason why my assignment before I saw you last went on for so long was because it was one of the most dangerous ones with the smallest percentage of success. I agreed to be brought on in exchange for the state giving me something I wanted more than anything. A favor. In addition to that favor, if I succeeded and lived to tell about it, I would have a desk job. And everything worked out. Well, almost everything.”

“A-are you getting m-married or not?” She sounded like a little girl and she hated it so much.

“I might be.” Fishing around in his pocket, he pulled out a ring. No box. Just the white gold ring. “The favor was legal permission to be with you. I was going to do something all big and romantic the last time I saw you, but then everything happened the way it happened.”

Kagome sniffled, the tears that had been threatening to come magically drying up. “Are you for real?”

“Yes,” he said, obviously trying very hard to be patient. “So do you wanna?”

“I never thought—I never thought we could possibly have this.” She was feeling so many things right now.

“Me neither. That's why I insisted on us seeing other people at the same time. I didn’t want us to want something we could never have. But then things got to a point where I knew it could only be you.” Tears filled his eyes and he refused to let them fall. “I know I've done so many horrible things to hurt you, to make you hate me. But Kagome, if I can’t be with you, I don’t want to _be_. Will you marry me?”

“Of course,” she said, kissing him. Kagome could hardly believe this was real. She was going to marry Inuyasha and it wouldn’t get them thrown in jail. All the suffering she had experienced had been more than worth it if this was her reward. “Of course.”

**Note: So this wasn’t uploaded yesterday because guess who got food poisoning and spent last night throwing their guts up. So now I’m off work for a few days because I’m sick af from eating half a four-day-old club sandwich. Ew. I’m going to upload two one-shots on V Day to make up for it. Sorry, fam.**


	5. Feral Love

**Five: Feral Love**

_After a kidnapping gone wrong, Inuyasha is raised by wolves in the wild forests that bear his family’s name. Years later, he is discovered by a young woman and cared for by her. Their time together is cut short but they are reunited in the place where they first met. Can they manage to put the lies and trauma of their past behind them and forge ahead?_

In the first days after the fire, he was alone.

Inuyasha had never been alone before. Before, he’d had Mother always, and Father when he would come home from work. His big brother would stop by from boarding school every other weekend, and when he wasn’t being mean he would teach him things.

If it weren’t for Mother telling him to run he would still be there. Sometimes he thought she just wanted to get rid of him, but she had been scared and someone had hurt her. He could smell the blood, hers and Father’s, even now. It had stained the inside of his nose, the inside of his head. Banished to the snow, he wanted to go back home, but Mother had said not to come back until she came for him. But it had been so long now. Where was she?

As the night of the new moon fell, the change overcame him, and then he was nothing more than a shivering human boy, defenseless from the elements. Inuyasha didn’t know how to make a fire, and the idea of one scared him now. The cave he’d taken refuge in provided little to no shelter from the cold. All he had was his fire rat, the clothes his mother had thrust him into before sending him out. He remembered that they were a gift from Father just for him and that they would protect him, but why weren’t they warmer? He was so cold. So, so cold.

For the first time since he was a baby, Inuyasha cried. Big sobs racked his body and he began to gasp for breath, not able to control himself. All he wanted was to go home, but he didn’t even know where home was anymore. Mother and Father hadn’t come for him and they never would. And he was so _cold_ …

Eyes glowed in the dark and he went entirely still. Two, four, six, eight, more. All staring right at him. Inuyasha sniffled.

“H-hello?”

A growl answered him.

He stiffened. Wolves. He was alone in a dark cave with wolves. And he was human.

One of the wolves that he could not see with his weak human eyes came up to him. Inuyasha held absolutely still. He could hear the thing sniff him, felt its damp nose on his cheek. He tried not to move, tried not to cringe away in terror. Then he felt a wet tongue scrape against his cheek and he nearly screamed. Was it tasting him? More wolves came closer and soon there was no way he could move even if he wanted to. They sniffed and licked him, and one by one flopped down on the ground.

Inuyasha was warm.

He slept.

**O\o/O**

Hunting was easier for him than it was for the rest of the pack, fierce though they were. Because of that, they often held competitions: them versus him. It wasn’t something he had enjoyed at first, since it was just another sign of what made him different like his pale hair and naked skin over which he wore the fur of another. But he had since learned to take pride in his talents and lord it over the rest of the pack, careful not to let it go too far since it was very important to keep the peace preserved so they would continue to function flawlessly as a unit. As his brothers howled their success, taunting him, Inuyasha growled to himself, pushing to a part of the forest he’d never been to before.

Game had been scarce this winter since a fire had destroyed part of their forest, and they were all suffering for it. Nose close to the frosty ground, he searched for something that would put to shame the kill of his brothers. Rabbits? Please. He was going for deer or boar. Something big.

_Mother_.

That was the first thing he thought when he saw her and he nearly cried out to her. But as he came closer, he realized it wasn’t her.

It was a beautiful creature. Though he was long past the age where it was acceptable to mate, he had rejected all his pack sisters. He could see their beauty in the sharpness of their teeth and the thickness of their pelts, but he did not want them and he never would. His brothers would tease him for it, but it was all fine.

This one was like him. She lacked his strength and smelled of something different, the same kind of different his mother was, which was what had confused him at first. Still, she was hairless but for her head, where it hung long and dark and glossy down her back. When she turned to look at him, he saw that her eyes were bright and not the black of his brothers, but different, like him, though hers were a gray in contrast to his yellow. There were no others like her with her and she was shivering. She had been separated from her pack.

“Hello?” She squinted into the growing darkness where he crouched, transfixed at the sight of her and sound of her voice. “Is anyone there?”

The beautiful creature was in distress.

Something in her voice reminded him of how he had been that night he had met his second family, and Inuyasha cautiously stepped out of the foliage and shadows. She gasped when she saw him, eyes widening, and smelled of fear.

“Oh gods, are you all right?” She ran over to him, heedless of the claws and fangs that had the ability to maim her and worse. “You’re barefoot in the snow. Are you hurt? Why are you on all fours?”

He sniffed her and she smelled so good he wasn’t able to prevent his nose from traveling up and up and up until he was standing and his face was wedged in the crook of her neck. None of his pack sisters smelled anything _close_ to this good.

“Woah, what the heck!?” The beautiful one shoved him away. “Are you on drugs?”

Inuyasha reared back and howled a message to the rest of the pack. There would be no game from him tonight. He had found a female for himself. They howled back their congratulations.

“Gods,” she whispered, eyes wide. “Are you talking to them? And they’re talking back?” Her gaze probed him and he returned the assessment, finding her fit to bear his pups. “Your hair is beautiful but it’s tangled with leaves and twigs. You’re acting like… Like you’re an animal.” She fumbled for something in her flimsy covering and brought out a black box. “Whatever this is, you’re a better subject than some winter chiaroscuro crap.”

The thing flashed in his eyes and he growled.

“Okay, I get it. No pictures. But I think I’ve got what I need.” She looked at him thoughtfully. “I was going to ask you for help, but I think you need mine more than I need yours. My phone doesn’t have a signal way out here. Do you know the way back to the campgrounds?”

All he could do was stare at her. Some of those words he could understand, but it had been a long time since he first discarded them in favor of learning the language of his pack to the best of his ability, though there were some sounds his vocal chords could never make. Now that he wanted to use words again, he found that his mouth didn’t work the same way. How was he supposed to mate with her when they weren’t even communicating?

“No? I think it’s back this way… I kind of wandered around a lot so I’m not sure, and I’m afraid it’s going to start snowing. I didn’t even bring gloves.”

He growled at her, trying to get her to follow him back to the cave. Now that he had a female like him, his pack brothers would stop teasing him. Turning, he began to lead her back home.

“No, wait!” she cried, sounding frightened again. “That’s too far into the woods. We need to go this way.”

She tugged on his sleeve and tried to force him to go her way. A bark didn’t even faze her.

“Come with me! We need to get you checked out.”

The female was stubborn. Was that good or bad? He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that she was glaring at him with her arms crossed and her pouty lower lip calling his attention. So she didn’t want to come back to his pack. Perhaps it would be good for them to start their own. A pack that would be just like the two of them. Where no one would be forced to compete in earnest just to prove that they could keep up.

Inuyasha followed her.

They walked for a long time until they came to the thinning edges of the forest, a place he had not been since he had first broken through the wall of trees all those years ago. Soon they were out in the open. He had forgotten what it was like to look up and see a sky clear of branches.

“This place cleared out fast,” she murmured. “Still no signal. And it’s about to storm.” She glanced at him, a little wary. “I guess I can take you to a hospital or whatever. You might be kinda out there but I don’t think you’re dangerous.”

He sniffed around her ankles. When were they going to get to the mating part?

“Could you try standing?” She brought something else out from her clothing and a loud beep made him flinch. “The car’s right here. You can ride shotgun.”

Inuyasha dimly remembered cars. It had been so long since he’d had to access his memories, since survival was more about instinct and learning pack law. And from what he could remember, her car was a piece of shit.

“Come on, get in.” She snorted and sat down inside. “Why do I feel like Tarzan is judging my ride…”

His claws scrabbled at the handle for a bit before finally figuring it out. Crawling inside, he got himself situated.

“Not like that! Feet on the floor.” She tugged on his pantlegs until he complied, forcing his muscles to move in the unfamiliar way. The machine started up after a couple tries and then they were on their way.

Watching the place he’d called home for most of his life get farther and farther away until all he could see of it were the treetops in the distance was a strange feeling. He couldn’t quite call it fear, though the unknown was daunting. He had found a female. Soon they would have a pack of their own.

“My name is Kagome.”

Her name. His heart beat hard in his chest. Inuyasha tried to tell her his, but his vocal chords produced the grunt and bark that was his pack name and not the one he’d repeat to himself at night to remind him of his mother’s gift to him and that she would come for him. Now that he had found a female, he was a true adult and would have to find his mother himself.

“Those noises are so weird. You sound like an actual dog or something.”

The rest of the ride passed in silence and the snow came down harder and harder. Soon, it was a full-blown storm. The elders of the pack had told them this would happen, which was why they had been out hunting as much as they could of late. Inuyasha felt guilty that he’d left the pack without a kill. His had always been the most sizeable. Hopefully they would survive without the loss of too many pups or elders.

“Damn it,” she hissed, pulling the car over. “It’s getting really bad out there. And out of nowhere, too!” She gave him a long, hard look before nodding. “Okay. We’ll stay at my house for now. It’ll give you a chance to warm up before you go home. I guess I should call the police and say I found you? I’ve got no idea. Come on, let’s go.”

The two of them ran outside through the face-whipping wind and snow. By the time she unlocked her door, their faces were both bright pink from the elements. His healed fast but hers persisted.

“I’m gonna make us some tea while I find out who exactly the appropriate authorities are. Sit down and watch some TV.” She turned the television on and Inuyasha stared at it, transfixed. Suddenly, he was flooded with memories of Saturday morning cartoons and fighting with his brother for the remote and his mother telling him not to sit so close. As though she were there saying those words to him and not just in his head, he scooted back.

“We return to our special holiday miniseries documenting the disappearance of Inuyasha Taisho.”

He barked. The man on the TV was saying his name, his name of words!

“Yes, I know you’re very busy because of the storm,” Kagome said on the phone, sounding frustrated. “But I found a man wandering in Taisho Forest and I think he might have sustained some head trauma or something because he’s acting very strange.”

“Thirteen years ago today, the youngest son of the famous Taisho family went missing. Born to Izayoi and Toga Taisho, whose whirlwind romance captivated nations, young Inuyasha lacked for nothing. As the couple had received numerous threats from both demon and human-supremacist groups since the beginning of their courtship, they exercised the utmost caution with their young son and had him privately tutored by the world’s brightest.”

“Yes, that’s what I said. What do you mean why? I brought him to my home because it’s a nightmare out there! I wasn’t going to let him suffer. _Asking_ for it!?”

He kept one ear cocked in Kagome’s direction since she sounded agitated and he might have to involve himself, but since she was strong, he was able to keep watching.

“—And it seemed like the Taishos had a perfect life. Unknown to outsiders, however, was that the threats had been escalating ever since the birth of Inuyasha. Several attempts had been made on their lives. To keep his family safe, Toga moved them to their high-security cabin hidden in Taisho Forest. And then, just before Valentine’s Day, the couple’s anniversary—”

“No, _you’re_ crazy!” Kagome screeched. Inuyasha focused all his attention on her. “Can you please just listen to me? Yes. A man with silver hair dressed all in red—stop it with the Santa jokes, asshole, it’s February—and he can talk to wolves. Hello? Hello? Gods damn it!”

Inuyasha went over to where she was and licked her hand to soothe her.

“Ew!” she squealed. What are you—hold on.” Kagome was fixated on the TV.

“This age-progressed sketch shows what Inuyasha Taisho would look like in the present day, if he did indeed somehow manage to survive.” On one side of the screen was shown a picture of him when he had been a child, his mother and father smiling and hugging him. On the other was a black and white drawing that looked exactly like him. “Sesshomaru Taisho has repeatedly stated that on the night this tragedy occurred, his brother was wearing the robe of the fire rat, a long extinct creature, that his father had made for him. As it is indestructible with a very distinct style, it may be our greatest clue in solving this mystery.”

“Inuyasha,” she breathed, and he barked happily that she had said his word name. “You’re Inuyasha Taisho.” The two of them locked eyes and she laughed. “That’s why you’re so weird! You’ve been living in the woods all this time! Oh gods, this is amazing.”

She was happy. That was good.

“Come on, let’s get back in the car. I don’t care how bad it is out there, we’re going to Taisho Corp.” Her smile made his stomach clench in a way he’d never felt before. “My friend Rin is an intern there and basically stalks Sesshomaru. We can get her to tell us where he is right now and we’ll show up and you’ll be reunited and I’ll have the best picture in class!”

She went back outside in the bluster and he followed, worried. She’d said his brother’s name. Was she taking him to where he was? Sesshomaru would be angry that he had been gone for so long and he wouldn’t understand that it wasn’t his fault. He never did. Reluctant though he was, he followed Kagome back out to the car.

“It’s not so bad,” she said, not sounding at all confident. “The Taisho building is just five minutes into town. We can make it.”

The wind was picking up and the car rocked a little too hard when they got inside. Inuyasha wasn’t sure exactly why she was so eager. The more he was around her, the more he remembered about what it was like to live in the world of people, so of course he wanted to stay with her for more than just that she was his chosen female. But he was worried as well.

The car was going a little too fast and he whined at her to slow down.

“Sorry, I know, I’m just so excited.” She glanced at him and smiled, which made the feeling in his stomach go from dread to something else. “It’s just this is a huge case. You’re like the modern Lindbergh baby. And it’s so close to the anniversary of when—of when what happened happened. This just feels so _right_ , so—”

He grabbed the wheel and yanked it to the side. She screamed, but quickly quieted when the truck went speeding past right where they had just been.

“Oh, gods,” she whispered shakily. “I just—I’m so sorry. I’ll be careful, Inuyasha. Thank you. I promise you’ll be back home safe in just a little bit.”

The building was big and he dimly remembered it. This was where Father was always going. A few times, he’d allowed him to come along, but he’d ended up just playing video games in a room by himself and decided work was boring.

She was on her phone again. “Hey, Rin. Listen, I need to know where the big boss is right this instant. I’ll tell you why later, but just know it’s super huge. Like life or death crazy huge.” She glanced at him. “Okay, good. Wait, on the way _out_!?” She turned and grabbed his wrist. “Ugh, come on.”

Since she wanted him to walk on his hind legs, he did, even though it was strange to do for more than a few moments at a time. If this was what it took to be the kind of mate she needed, he would do it. Racing to the entrance of the building, she stopped when she nearly ran straight into a man.

Inuyasha recognized him by smell alone, since the demon that stood before him did not look like his brother. If anything, he looked almost exactly like his father, though the markings were different and the eyes were too cold and empty.

“You are in my way,” he said simply. When the wind blew in his direction, he pushed Kagome out of the way entirely and grabbed him by the collar, nose working like he was just a dog and not a strong and powerful demon. “Is... Is this...”

“Um, hi, Mr. Taisho,” Kagome said, recovering from having been shoved by a man twice her size. “You don’t know me, I’m Rin’s friend, do you even know her? But uh, I found your brother today. I was in the woods and he—"

Sesshomaru shoved her again, harder, and she fell. “Be quiet, human bitch. Let him speak.”

Inuyasha growled at him. His brother was not his true brother if he would treat his chosen mate like that. His pack of the forest were more his family than this proud demon was. Shaking himself loose, he bit him on the arm until he drew blood. Kneeling down, he gathered the stunned Kagome in his arms and helped her to stand again. Her knees were weak and she wobbled a little, just like he had when he had first tried standing again.

“He can’t talk, I don’t think,” she told the man who had struck her down. “He was by himself out in the woods all this time. All he does is growl.”

The demon looked back and forth between the two of them. “He cannot speak. He cannot _reason_ ,” he stressed, looking at the rapidly-healing wounds on his forearm. “So you’re telling me you have come here in the middle of the worst storm of the century to deliver me an animal.”

“He’s not an animal! He’s your brother!”

“As he is now, he is nothing but a stain on his name, a perverted legacy of his dead parents.” Looking him over once again, eyes lingering on the authentic handiwork of the fire rat, he continued walking. “One month. Make him into a rational being again in a month and then I will accept him. If your progress is not satisfactory, I will execute him myself.”

Off he walked, into his chauffeured vehicle, leaving the two of them staring after him and shivering in the rapidly worsening cold.

“Come on, Inuyasha,” she grumbled, wiping tears from her eyes. “Let’s go home. If it’s the last thing I do, we’re going to make that jerk treat you like the miracle you are.” Grabbing his hand, unafraid of his claws touching her soft human skin, she brought him back to the car and buckled him in.

Inuyasha sat in silence during the ride back to her home. Sesshomaru had said that his parents were dead. He was many things, cruel, mean, rude, cold, arrogant, but he had never been a liar. That meant his brother was all he had left. His brother and his mate. Kagome was still silently crying. Leaning over, he pressed his lips to her face, tasting her tears even as he erased them.

“T-thank you,” she said in a breathy, shuddering voice. “That was… You’re… Thanks.”

Her face was red the entire drive back to the shrine.

**O\o/O**

“I’m telling you it’s true, Miroku! Why else would I offer you money when you know I’m broke, huh?”

“It’s not just for the money that I’m doing this, Kagome. Where’s the number you promised me?”

The two of them walked into the living room where Inuyasha was sprawled out on the floor watching cartoons.

“Here,” she grumbled, handing him a slip of paper. “But don’t tell Sango who you got it from.”

The strange man kissed the paper and grinned at her slimily. “Thanks. I’ll name out first daughter after you.” He went in for a hug, but before Kagome could act on her visible disgust and push him away, Inuyasha was between them, growling at the male intruder.

“It’s okay, Inuyasha!” she said, pulling him back by the hand. He calmed at her touch. “He’s a friend. Most of the time, anyway. This is Miroku.”

“Dear Buddha,” the man murmured. “You weren’t lying. It’s really the missing Taisho kid.”

“When have I ever lied?” Turning away from him, she smiled at Inuyasha. “He’s going to teach you how to speak again, and some simple things, like math and history and technology. Miroku used to be a professor at our school before he was fired for sexual misconduct.” She gave him a warning glare.

“Good to meet you, Inuyasha,” he said, giving him a quick bow. Confused, Inuyasha did the same. “Learning already. Good to know I have a decent pupil for once. I have a feeling we’re going to be good friends.”

“I’m going to make us some lunch,” Kagome said, smiling at how he perked up at the word. “I know you like ramen, Inuyasha, but let’s take a little break from that. If you do well in your lessons then you can have all the ramen you can stand.”

Inuyasha wanted to follow her but she wanted him to stay with the teacher. Staring at the other male stonily, he waited for him to give him an excuse to take him out. A single bite to the neck would take care of this one.

“Don’t worry, buddy, I’m not interested in Kagome. Maybe if it doesn’t work out with my dear Sango, but woah, hey, don’t growl at me like that.” Sighing, he sat on the floor next to him and began to empty his bag of books.

Inuyasha turned around. He remembered books. He didn’t like them unless his mother was reading them to him.

“Don’t be like that, dude. A lot is riding on this for both of us. If I help you out, you get Kagome and probably a shit ton of money. Help me help you, okay? And then I can get my old job back and be known as the guy that reintegrated the famous Inuyasha into society.”

The lesson started off with stuff that he vaguely remembered, like the alphabet and spelling. He was able to understand the words he was reading after a little while. It helped that he was eager to learn, and Miroku hypothesized that his demon genes made him more apt than a plain human would be. If this suffering was what it took to have Kagome as his mate, he would man up and do it.

For a couple weeks, the pattern continued. Miroku would come over and teach him, Inuyasha would learn, Kagome would make them a lunch, and then the learning would continue long into the night. It was a good life. A nice life. He was impatient to get to a place where he could be good enough for Kagome, but as long as they were spending time together, he was happy.

One day as Miroku arrived, he heard them talking outside the house.

“I don’t know about this, Kagome,” Miroku said, sounding tired. “It’s been a while already and he’s still not able to say anything or write. I know he understands what I’m saying most of the time, maybe even all the time, but there’s nothing for us to show.”

“What are you saying?” Kagome was hostile. It had his claws itching to strike.

“I’m saying I don’t think we can meet the deadline.”

“That can’t be! Inuyasha needs a family, Miroku. I promised him.”

“Look, he’s smart, but he’s just been out there so long that it’s going to take longer than a single month to rehabilitate him. This is a job for a team of specialists, not one former professor and a teenage girl.”

“Just help him. Help him, please, Miroku. He deserves the best life. The life he was robbed of by those supremacists that bombed his house and killed his parents.”

He sighed. “I’ll keep trying. All I’m saying is you’re not going to get a happy ending here. Talk to your family because I think you’re going to have him on your hands for a lot longer than you initially planned.”

“Mama and Jii-chan and Sōta all love him.”

“And you?”

“W-well obviously I want him here! I’m the one who brought him here after all.” She sounded flustered. “Get inside. You’re late for your lesson.”

The disgraced professor walked into the living room snickering, eyes on his pupil.

“You heard, huh? I figured, what with those ears of yours and all.” Looking around, he grinned in a way that could only be described as evil before sitting down. “Kagome told me her brother’s at school and her mom’s out visiting friends with the old man. Meanwhile, she’s going shopping. What do you say we have a different kind of lesson today?”

Inuyasha scooted closer, skeptical.

“Here. I’m guessing you didn’t have sex ed out in the woods, did you, Mowgli?” Opening his laptop, he tapped on the keys until the screen showed lots of people rather than the usual words. “This, my friend, is what all us men pursue education for. I know for a fact it’s what you’re doing it for.”

The half-demon stared at the screen, transfixed. A woman with long black hair like Kagome was kneeling before a man. A demon man. Her mouth was hungrily sucking on his organ, taking the gigantic thing inside her throat with only the smallest bit of difficulty. Immediately, he felt himself responding to the sights and sounds. His own member was growing hard and he crossed his arms, hoping to cover it with his sleeves. That could be hidden, but he didn’t stop feeling it. The yearning had his insides twisting and turning. He had seen his packmates mate before, privacy being a foreign thing among their kind, but there was never a scene like this in the forest.

The woman whom he was picturing as Kagome lay on her back with her legs sticking straight up in the air. In one movement, the demon male slammed himself inside her, filling her up. The two of them moved back and forth and the female was shrieking but not in fear. Her hands went up to her ample chest and she began to stroke her breasts, pinching the wide pink nipples. When the demon had reached his completion, he withdrew from her, shooting his semen all over the woman’s face and chest. The woman reacted to this mess with pleasure, bringing her breasts to her face and licking the mess off of it.

“That’s one of my favorites,” Miroku said. Inuyasha silently agreed. “All right, time to get back to multiplication tables.”

All throughout his real lessons and lunch, the images from that video stayed in his head. During the meal, he couldn’t even look at Kagome. He was afraid she would be able to see the thoughts in his head. She seemed a little hurt when he didn’t sit with her before bed as he normally did or go into her room and lay on her bed and watch her do homework. It was just that he didn’t trust himself anymore. Because of what Miroku had showed him, he wanted to touch her in ways he hadn’t thought possible before, and oh, the things he wanted her to do to him…

When his erection kept popping up persistently until well into the evening, he sneaked out from his futon and went to the bathroom. This had to stop. In the video, it hadn’t stopped until that massive eruption. Since he didn’t have a woman to do it for him, what was he supposed to do? Dropping his hakama to the floor, he stared down at the sight of his upward straining penis. It was much bigger than his pack brothers’ members, almost as big as that man’s in the video. There wasn’t anything for him to stick it in, no mouth, no female.

He grabbed it, wondering what to do, and it was a revelation. This was Kagome’s private bathroom, the one she generously allowed him to share, and his nose was filled with her scent. Going over to the hamper, he dug through it, ignoring his shame. Just once. Only one time would he do this just so it would go down for good and stop bugging him. Finally finding what he was after, he held her undergarments to his face. _This_ , this was the scent that tantalized him. His hand wrapped around his member again and he stroked himself. Slow at first, he pumped himself, getting to know what he liked and what he wanted. All he could think about was Kagome.

How she would look with her legs in the air and what he held inside her.

How she would lick her lips and whine for him to shoot his load in her mouth so she could taste him.

But he would deny her. He would have to deny her and fertilize her womb with his seed instead so their pack could grow. Later, once he was sure she was thoroughly pupped. Then they would do all sorts of different things. But not before. No.

“Inuyasha? What are you doing up—"

Sleepy and concerned, Kagome hadn’t knocked. Oh gods, why hadn’t she knocked!? He had been too absorbed in his activity to hear her coming, and the sound of her voice and the sight of her braless in her thin tank top and shorts had him spilling his seed all over his hand and clothes. The two of them stared at one another, her shocked, pink lips parted, not knowing what she was doing to him, what she had been doing to him. He was mortified, the feeling only increasing when he realized she was looking at the garment of hers that he still held. Never had he wanted to go back to his forest pack before, but he was certainly going to now.

“Inuyasha, it’s okay,” she said in her gentle voice, coming in the room and closing the door behind her. “It’s not—you don’t have to feel bad. I do it, too.”

He whined, backing away from her. How she pitied him. He would rather she hated him than pitied him.

“Give me your clothes. I'll put them in the wash.” Reaching behind him, she turned on the tub. “Better wash up in the meantime.”

Grabbing his hakama from the floor, she held out her hands and waited for the rest of his clothing. Face red, he did so. Disrobing was part of mating and he had hoped that would be the only time she’d see him like this. Her face was red and her eyes were on the floor. Did he disgust her?

“Uh, that too.”

Releasing his death grip on her panties, he sank into the water, wishing he could drown himself. Release had been good, but it hadn’t been worth that encounter. Hating himself, Inuyasha washed his hair and scrubbed the filth his desire had produced off his body.

The door opened just before he got out.

“I’m sorry,” Kagome said. “For not knocking before. And now.” Instead of going away, she sat on the rim of the tub. “Don’t be embarrassed. I do it, too. Those panties you were holding? I was doing what you did while wearing them.”

His face matched hers in color. That had been the scent that always drew him.

Kagome grabbed a washcloth and started to bathe him like he was a pup. He wanted to growl at her for it but he couldn’t help but like to be touched by her any way she wanted to touch him.

“I know I shouldn’t be doing this,” she murmured, leaning closer. His nose twitched. The scent that made him react was back and it was fresh. “But you’re so beautiful, Inuyasha. Were you touching yourself and thinking about me? The way I do thinking about you?” The washcloth dragged over his pectoral muscles and she rubbed it over his nipple. He shuddered. He didn’t think males could be sensitive there. “Sometimes I feel like this is all a dream...”

Inuyasha met her eyes and she drew closer to him. When her lips touched his own, his member twitched to life again. Gods, would it ever go down again now that it had been awakened?

“I’m sorry!” she whimpered, pulling away from him and dropping the washcloth in the water. “It’s wrong. I shouldn’t take advantage of you. Gods, but you’ve never even seen another young girl, you have no idea what pretty is and how handsome you are. If you knew, we wouldn’t be here like this.” There were tears in her eyes and he wanted to kiss them away. “I’ll go. Wear the robe hanging on the door until the laundry is done.”

When she was halfway to her feet, he grabbed her wrist, launching out of the water.

“Kagome!” he choked out. Woven into her name were all the things he wanted to tell her: don’t go, don’t leave me, you are mine, I am yours.

She covered her trembling lips and looked at him with her big gray eyes. To his dismay, her tears fell rapidly. He had been bad. He had made her cry. Giving in to the purest of his desires, he took her tears from her, kissing her cheeks.

Kagome put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his own, all sweet justice.

“I love you, too, Inuyasha,” she whispered, going back to her room.

**O\o/O**

The next day at breakfast, one of Kagome’s friends from college dropped by. Mrs. Higurashi let him in.

“Kagome, dear! Hojo is here with some more work for you.”

To Inuyasha’s delight, Kagome pulled a baggy sweater over her pajamas. Good. No other man should see her that way.

“Thanks so much, Hojo! But it really wasn’t necessary. I was going to go to class today and my advisor had everything for me.” She had been skipping class here and there so she could help him.

“It’s nothing, Kagome. Just taking care of a small headache for you.” His eyes flitted over to Inuyasha. “Is that your project?”

She gave him a warning look. “That’s Inuyasha. He's staying with us for a little while.” Her mother called her to help with breakfast and she murmured her apologies. “Thanks for this, Hojo. See you later!”

That left him alone with the rival male.

“So you’re Kagome’s pet,” he drawled. “Must be nice.”

Inuyasha growled at him.

Hojo laughed. “Do you think you could ever in a million years have Kagome? You can’t even fucking _talk_. They're going to pack you up and send you away to some institution any day now once Kagome realizes you’re a failure, just you wait. Then things will finally go back to normal.”

After that, Inuyasha began to learn in earnest. It wasn’t that he believed a word that Hojo said, not even a little, but he made a good point. Even though Kagome seemed to understand him on some fundamental level, they needed to speak the same language. What if their pups couldn’t understand him? And how would he provide for them in this world that added so many extra steps to hunting? Miroku was astounded at his progress. In mere days he went from barks and growls to speaking like he once did. Half-forgotten things came back to him, words and letters and writing, and he forced his muscles to move in a human way.

When he had memorized an entire passage of poetry, Miroku deemed him ready for his brother’s test. Two days early, too.

Inuyasha was thrilled. Once the test was over, he could give Kagome the picture she wanted and Sesshomaru would help him set up a den—er, house, for the two of them. It was all coming together. Soon, the premonition that he’d had when he had first seen her would come true. Inuyasha and Kagome were going to be together forever.

Sesshomaru asked a lot of him when it was time for the test. Reading, writing, word problems. He had a little trouble with the algebra since he had only spent an afternoon working on math like that, but eventually was able to figure it out. In spite of himself, his brother seemed impressed.

“It appears as though your blood has proved true. Welcome back, Inuyasha.”

He nodded at him. “Thanks. Anyway, you should come to the shrine sometime. It would probably be good for you to fill me in on the aftermath of what happened to Mother and Father and just how your life has been these years. I'll make an appointment on the way out.” He was eager to see Kagome. She had been acting more and more distant after their kiss and now that he could talk she was clamming up. After everything he had done today, all he had proved, he could go to her as a man and tell her everything that was in his heart.

“I believe it would be for the best that you stay away from the shrine girl and her people.”

“What?” he laughed. “No way. I owe everything to Kagome and—and it’s more than that.”

A sort of understanding gleamed in his brother’s eyes. “I see. Very well.” Pushing a button on his desk, he said, “Bring the girl in.”

One of Sesshomaru’s guards brought Kagome in. He was surprised; she hadn’t come with him in the car that had been sent.

“Kagome!” he said excitedly, loving the taste of his new life’s first word in his mouth just as he loved the woman it belonged to. “You’re here! Did they tell you? I passed. We can go home together.”

She shook her head, looking anywhere but at him. “No. We can’t. You belong here.”

Head cocked in confusion, he didn’t know what to say. “But I don’t know him,” he said, gesturing to his stranger of a brother. “I know you. I want to be with you.”

“You need to stay where you belong. It—I was wrong to take you from the woods.” The first arrow pierced his heart. “I wasn’t prepared for the kind of burden you are.” A second. “Stay with your family. He's the only one that wants to take care of you.”

Once she was gone, he staggered back, collapsing into the chair. Was this what the deer had felt as he’d delivered the killing blow? It felt like worse.

The years after that passed in a hedonistic blur.

No matter how many women he lost himself in, how many drugs he did, the amount of fame he enjoyed, or the accolades he earned with his academic research could get Kagome out of his head. Frequently, he remembered what she had said to him in her bathroom that night. That he didn’t know what he looked like or what she looked like. Well, now he had seen it all, been desired by them all, and he wanted nothing more than to go back to that tiny bathroom and exchange one more inexperienced kiss with that girl who had no idea how exquisitely beautiful she was.

Why had she told him she loved him? Was it just more pity? Never had he thought pity could be so cruel.

Every year, he returned to the mountains. There was no urge in him to rejoin his former pack. He was too different now. They would not recognize one another, and they deserved to remember him as he was, the furless prodigy pup they had saved. No, he went to the mountains every February for a different reason. Some people speculated it was due to his PTSD from losing his parents in that month and becoming a child of the wilderness. In reality, it was because of her. There was a fundamental desire rooted deep inside of him to revisit the place they had first met.

It had been three years.

A storm was raging outside that rivaled the one that had brought Kagome to him. In case the lines went down like what happened back then, Inuyasha called his brother.

“Hey, Sessh. Just letting you know I arrived all right.”

“Good to hear. I was just watching your latest interview. The book sales are doing well and I heard rumors that you are penning the movie script as well?”

“You heard right. It’s my life, it’s only fair that I get to write it. I've got a hand in casting as well.”

“This is all more than even I expected of you. Contrary to my worries, you have done nothing but bring your name appropriate glory. In our father’s place, I will tell you that I am proud of your successes.”

“Thanks.” He felt nothing. “That really means a lot.”

“I have named you my heir. It was long overdue. And when you get back, I will personally be teaching you how to be a proper partner in the business. It was what Father always wanted.”

“Thank you for everything. I mean it.” Static filled the line and he was tired of talking anyway.

“You have Tetsusaiga with you, correct?” It sounded like a simple yet bland question to anyone who didn’t know the demon, but Inuyasha sensed his brother’s worry. That he was alone in a cabin in the woods that had been the start of all this mess was giving him some anxiety.

“Yeah. I always keep it on me.” He looked to where it lay on the heated floors, half out of its scabbard where he had carelessly dropped it once he entered. “Damn thing doesn’t work for shit, though.”

“Not yet it doesn’t. But Father left it to you for a reason, and I trust that reason to be made clear.”

“Listen, I better go, Sesshomaru. The trip was long and I’m kind of tired. It was good talking to you.”

“Likewise. Call again when you’re coming back, or should any trouble arise.”

“Will do.”

Silence.

Inuyasha had spent the last few years trying to avoid silence most of the time, but it was during his cabin retreats that he allowed himself to drown in it. The only audible thing up here was the howling of the wind, which sometimes sounded almost like wolves...

Was that a human scream?

Even someone like him with advanced hearing capabilities was hardly able to distinguish between that sound and the next screech of the wind. But for a second there, he had been certain. Just in case. He would go outside and do a quick patrol of the perimeter just in case someone was in trouble...or intended to cause him trouble.

Outside, the storm was getting worse. Though it was hardly noon, the sky was as black as night. Snow was being whipped in flurries all around and he squinted, trying to see. There, in the distance, was an inky black blot marring the pure white of the landscape. A person? An animal? He came closer to check. Gods, but it was a human. Grabbing them under the arms, he hoisted them over his shoulder and ran for the entrance. Who knew how long they had been out there?

The first thing he did was remove their heavy ice-encrusted jacket and take off their shoes. It was a woman, judging by the long hair and small form. This might be awkward for her, but he was going to have to completely undress her as she was unconscious and a pale blue. A heart beat weakly in her chest, and it was only when she was down to her undergarments that his brain cast off its blindfold of denial and he realized exactly who it was he had naked on his sofa.

Kagome. The storm had brought him Kagome again.

This revelation only gave him pause for a moment before he sprang into action, working twice as fast as before. Now that it was Kagome’s life and comfort on the line, he had to push himself. The words she had told him echoed in his brain. _I love you. You're a burden._ Which was it, he wanted to ask her?

Maybe now he’d finally have the chance.

The girl stayed passed out in his bed for hours. Inuyasha only left her side to freshen the hot water bottles. When she began to wake, he felt like a speechless animal again. What would she say? Why was she here? Did she want to find him?

Kagome opened her eyes and her gray gaze was immediately drawn to him.

“Oh no,” she whimpered. “Can’t. Have to... Have to...” Weakly, she freed herself from the covers, stumbling to her feet.

“Hey, hey,” he said, holding her upper arms to support her. “You’ve been through a lot. Get back in bed.”

She pushed him away with the tiny amount of force she possessed. “Can’t,” she repeated. With uneven steps, she walked to the bedroom door. Before she could reach it, she lost her footing and would have fallen flat on her face had he not been there to catch her.

“Fuck,” he hissed, carrying her back to the bed. To have her in his arms, to have her in his bed, was too much for him. “You’re delirious and you still hate me that much? What did I do, Kagome? I thought we were friends. Maybe even more than friends.”

Burrowing under the covers, she shivered. Still, one hand of hers peeked out and found his own. Without opening her eyes, she mumbled, “Never hate you, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha didn’t let go of her hand the whole night. Not even when he climbed in beside her, deciding to treat himself to this one small happiness of being wrapped in her scent while wrapping her in his arms. It was his first unmedicated sleep in three long years.

Just before dawn, she woke him. Kagome was thrashing, shaking, making noises like a runt of the litter newborn pup, the one everyone left in a corner because they knew it was going to die and didn’t deserve precious resources. It hurt his heart and he began to panic. How sick was Kagome? The storm continued to rage outside and he didn’t even need to open the door to know they were snowed in. She needed medicine. He didn’t know what kind. Could he leave her in order to get it?

“Need to go,” she groaned, shocking him. Kagome pushed him away, hating him even in her delirium. “Can’t be with you…”

It surprised him how strong and quick his anger came to the surface. All the years of being abandoned by her, of wondering what she was doing but being too afraid to have someone check up on her, of wondering what he could have done differently so that she wouldn’t have sent him away, immediately overwhelmed him. Quieting an instinctual growl, he picked her up, shaking her free of the bedding. Her eyes opened and he was unprepared for the reaction his entire self would have to engaging in an impromptu awkward staring contest with her.

“Inuyasha? Is this real?”

With an effort, he was able to sneer at her, hoping he was looking at her like she was just an annoyance. Kagome’s face turned red and she sniffled. Gods, but there would be tears. Anything but her tears. That would undo him completely.

“I—Am I naked!?” Immediately, she started to struggle to be free.

“Calm down. You’ve still got your granny panties and bra, not that you need the latter.”

Her face screwed up in predictable Kagome-esque fury that he had missed so much. “Put me down, you—”

Inuyasha dumped her in the empty tub, which he was going to do anyway. “Take a bath. You stink.” Turning the knobs so they were on full-blast, he turned around and left the room. Just for a few minutes. Just so she thought she would be given privacy. Just so he could think. It wasn’t like he could actually leave her alone. Not when she was sick. Not when he had so many things to ask her.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and glanced at it. Sesshomaru. His thumb was halfway to swiping and answering before a feeling came over him. Sesshomaru shouldn’t know about Kagome. No one should know about Kagome. This was their secret time, away from everyone and everything else. Finally, he would have his answers, and maybe, just maybe he could get on with his life.

In the time he was gone, Kagome had made herself quite at home. The tub was filled with bubbles the scent of which tickled his nose in a not entirely unpleasant way. His foot was caught on something on the floor and he looked down to see her panties looped around his big toe. Even after all he had been through with women in the past few years, having his bare skin come into contact with such an intimate item of Kagome’s clothing made him blush. That and the memories of what had happened the last time they were in a bathroom together.

“You still go barefoot everywhere, huh?” she said, staring at his feet.

He flicked her clothes to the corner like they meant nothing. “Just at home. Ever since you took it upon yourself to make sure I was civilized.”

While Kagome would not, could not, look at him, he was the exact opposite. All he could see was her. His greedy eyes scanned what he could see of her form above the bubbles. No significant changes. Even so, it had been three whole years. She was in her final year of college now. Was she still a photography student or had she dropped that for something more practical? He already knew the answer. Kagome was stubborn and didn’t have a practical bone in her body. That was why she had been out in the snow in the first place dressed in such insufficient clothing. Probably trying to get a shot of the storm for some extra credit project no one cared about. He stiffened. Had she been trying to get a shot of him, of his secret retreat?

From the little he had heard of her from Sesshomaru, Kagome had used the reward money for finding him to make repairs to her home and shrine. She bought a car. She paid her school fees. Probably was still helping with the bills. It still hurt when he thought about it, that she would sell him out like that. He guessed he could understand the money aspect of it all, though. After he’d been living in a den in the forest, Kagome’s home had just seemed like a very comfortable, almost too comfortable, human place. But as he tasted the life of luxury he had been robbed of, he realized they had been living in near-poverty. The shrine survived off of donations and government handouts and whatever money Kagome or her mother could bring in.

It had been three years. What else had she been doing other than spending the money he’d brought her? Was she with that bastard Hojo now? Had she ever been? Him and how many others? Gods, but he hated himself for being consumed by such thoughts. He shouldn’t care. He shouldn’t still feel like that wild animal in the woods that had just spied a goddess.

“Here.” He handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

“Thank you.” She took it and gave it a courtesy sip before setting it down on the rim of the tub. “Thank you for everything.”

“Just paying you back. Gods forbid you don’t get everything you can for services rendered.”

For the first time since becoming lucid, Kagome looked at him. “Inuyasha, what’s wrong?”

Inuyasha wanted to laugh. Was she so heartless, so completely void of feeling, that she couldn’t even begin to guess what he was feeling? Even he didn’t quite know what was going on inside him. There were things, things that had gone repressed and unaddressed for far too long, that he could not control. Grabbing one of the washcloths, his hands moved on their own as he began to run it along her shining wet pale perfect skin.

“W-what are you doing?”

“What I want,” he breathed, brushing away the bubbles hiding her cleavage. “I want to touch you.”

With hardly a barrier between him and her, he stroked her neck, over her throat where he had once had so many dreams of kissing her before leaving his mark on her skin, one of the most dominant lessons he remembered from his childhood life. When his hand disappeared under the soapy water, the both of them gasped in unison. He was feeling without feeling her breasts, her stomach, then straight to her thighs. The hesitant animal-boy inside of him was too timid to directly touch her between the legs like he had with other women, but he did it anyway.

Immediately, she grabbed his wrist, causing him to meet her eyes.

“What about what I want?”

“What?” he asked, and it came out more growl than word.

“In a bed. For the first time, it should be in a bed.”

His heart leapt at her insinuation that there would be more than just the one time. Taking her from the bath, he wrapped her in a warm robe before lacing her fingers with his own and bringing her back to the bedroom. His heart had never beat so fast before, not even at his first time. Kagome was nervous too, he could tell from the way she clutched the robe tighter. It was his turn to lure her out, to show her things.

She jumped when he put his hands on her shoulders, meeting his eyes for just the briefest of instances before her face turned red and she looked away again. Bringing her close, he just held her for a second, her head against his heart. Could her human ears pick up the song his heart was drumming for her? Slowly, her arms circled around him and she peeked up. Her little face, free of makeup and showing how tired she was with little squiggles of her wet hair falling over her forehead, was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

First, he kissed her nose. Then her left cheek. Her right cheek. Between the eyes. Her chin. Finally, her lips. They were trembling by the time he got to them and he didn’t need to open his eyes to be able to tell she was crying, that acrid salty scent assaulting his nose and the familiar taste of her tears on his lips. Their kiss went from the almost innocent one so alike what they had shared years ago to an open-mouthed clash that took his breath away, quickly growing in passion and intensity.

Unable to forget that she was naked underneath the robe, he urged her on her back on the bed. Before she could change her mind, before she could try and run from him again, he had to have her. Yanking the tie of the robe open, he explored her first with his eyes. Perfect. She was the most perfect woman in the world, perfect for him. How could she have ever thought that he would want to leave her for another once he went into the world? As many times as she released him, as she forced him away, he would somehow come back to her, pride be damned.

Not one to deny himself, Inuyasha kissed her small breasts, drunk on the little sounds she made and the scent that he was always seeking in others. When Kagome felt his fangs on her nipple, she arched her back, crying out for more. Tonight, he was her servant. Her hands twined in his hair and she stroked his ears. Inuyasha groaned, the sound muffled by how full his mouth was of her breast. Every night at the shrine, he had sat on the floor of her bedroom while she sat on the bed, and she would brush his hair and stroke his ears. Back then, he had thought the feelings her touches had evoked were pleasant, but now that he knew himself and his body he easily recognized the warming lust in his gut.

Kissing down her stomach, he let out a canine whine at the sight of her parted legs and the treasure they revealed. Almost afraid to touch such a delicate flower, he reached out and ran his knuckle up and down her pussy lips. Her hymen was clearly visible. So only he had been unfaithful. All those women, the shadows of Kagome, were nothing to him. More lessons he forced himself to undertake so that he might better be able to please her. His learned tongue collected the sweet liquid arousal that his virgin woman gave to him, rubbing it over her clit, salivating heavily with desire. Her hips jerked and he held her down, chuckling as he did so. Bringing her legs over his shoulders, he buried his face between her legs and began to eat her out in earnest, his hands on her ass keeping her still and giving him something nice to hold onto.

“Oh gods!” Kagome moaned, her following cries of wordless pleasure practically screams. “Inuyasha, you’re making me—I’m about to—”

Growling against her, one of his hands reached up and claimed a breast, squeezing her hard pink nipple between his knuckle. Maybe he was a little too rough, because his claws pricked her the slightest bit, not enough that she would shed blood. However, she seemed to like it. Kagome was pulling on her hair, her legs wrapped around his head punishingly tight as she thrashed, begging for more.

That was his sign to stop.

“W-what?” she asked, wondering at the loss of stimulation. “What happened?”

As he undressed, he held her eyes, enjoying how now that the madness of pleasure had faded a little she was beginning to get shy again. How was she blushing at seeing him unzip his pants when his tongue had just been buried in her snatch? Crawling over her, he kissed her swollen lips. No one else would ever have her. He didn’t care anymore. Whether she wanted him or not, he would keep her, to have and to hold.

Inuyasha had never been with a virgin before. This was a first for the both of them. Her lower lip trembled with the discomfort of accepting him and her eyes were clenched shut, tears leaking to rest in her damp hair. To comfort her, because even after everything he would never want to hurt her, he tried to distract her with a kiss. When he reached down between them to play with her clit, she began to respond, and it wasn’t long before she was just as hungry for him as she had been before. He tried to go slow and deep, tried to make it nice for Kagome, but the way she was looking up at him through hooded eyes framed by long dark lashes, her face flushed and her pink lips parted, made his movements erratic and soon he felt like a virgin himself, overwhelmed by the opportunity. His groan turned into a whine, speech once again beyond him, and he buried his face between her neck and shoulder.

“You don’t have to be gentle with me, Inuyasha,” she whispered, her breath tickling his lightly furred ear. “I want you so bad. I don’t mind if it hurts a little. I think I’d like it.”

Groaning, he covered her mouth with his own, wondering if she knew that her words alone had almost made him lose it. Steadily with hard slams followed by teasing circles, he fucked her while keeping his mouth on hers, too greedy to allow her gasps to resound in the room and instead swallowing them inside himself, imprinting everything she was in his body, in his mind, in his soul. Kagome’s arms went from being looped around his neck to clawing at his back, her shuddering breaths and the eager if inexperienced movement of her hips driving him crazy. Both their bodies slick with sweat, he barely managed to hold his orgasm back until her own struck her, and with that first hard clench of her pussy on his cock, he lost himself, spilling his load inside her.

She was still clinging to him with all her limbs five minutes later, pressing his face to her neck as she trembled, salted tears still pouring from her eyes.

Inuyasha forced himself to interrupt the moment.

“I don’t care anymore, Kagome,” he said, voice pained. “I don’t care about how you sent me away before or why. I swear I’ll never bother you about it or make you feel bad or do anything to make you want to do it again. Just please don’t leave me this time. I can’t stand to be rejected by you twice.”

Her quiet tears turned to sobs. “I can’t! I’m sorry Inuyasha, I can’t. I have to—I have to go.”

He kept her trapped underneath him. “I will give you _everything_. All the money I have means nothing to me, but I’ll give it all to you. It’s yours. Do whatever you want with it. Just stay with me. Be my wife, Kagome.”

“I-Is that what you really think of me? You think you can pay me to be with you?”

“What am I supposed to think!” he cried out, frustrated. “You treated me like you cared, you kissed me, you told me you loved me, and then you just sold me to my brother. And for what? A fucking million that barely made a dent in my family’s bank accounts.” He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her before pressing her to his heart again. “You’re worth so much more to me than that, Kagome, but you were able to put a price on me. On this.”

She was crying so hard now that she was nearly incoherent, her arms wrapped around him in a stranglehold.

“I-I didn’t want to!” she wept. “Gods, Inuyasha. If it had been up to me, I never would have left you. But your brother kept showing up to my school with bigger and bigger offers. He told me that you were too good for me even if you were wild and that he was going to take you from me regardless so I might as well take the money while it was still being offered. And Jii-chan said that what you felt for me wasn’t real, that you were just grateful and imprinted on me like a duckling or something. He said you needed to be with your blood and I was treating you like an animal and not a person by wanting to keep you. I wanted to be selfish, Inuyasha. You don’t know how hard it’s been for me since you left.”

Inuyasha’s hands were shaking with rage. Forcing himself to calm down so he could better comfort Kagome, he started to plot in his mind. That bastard. That bastard Sesshomaru had been responsible for this. He had known how much he had been hurting and just kept pacifying him with parties and toys like he was nothing more than a pouting child.

“I’ll talk to him, Kagome,” he told her rocking her back and forth. “You don’t have to be afraid of him. I’ll protect you.”

They stayed in the cabin for a solid week. By the end of it, he was more in love with her than he ever thought possible. Every time his brother tried to call, he blocked it. He still didn’t trust himself to speak to him without going apeshit. Inuyasha didn’t know if he ever would be able to face him again and not get into a massive fight.

In retrospect, he should have at least texted.

Inuyasha should have been surprised when Sesshomaru showed up unannounced, but he was instead merely irritated. Kagome had been showing him how to make tempura. They had already made ramen noodles from scratch and he was practically salivating thinking of the finished product.

“I knew it,” his older brother sneered. “I could smell that human whore from the bottom of the mountain.”

The animal inside him wanted to bite Sesshomaru again, but the man held the dog back. “Sesshomaru. Kagome and I have been talking and she told me some things.”

“Are you truly going to believe that human—”

“Fuck off, she showed me the texts and everything.” For the first time, he felt hurt. That was unexpected. But Sesshomaru was his brother. He was supposed to act like family, not destroy his happiness. “Why? You knew how I felt about her and you still did this.”

“Why?” He frowned menacingly. “It was humans that killed your Mother and our Father. Never forget that.”

“Kagome had nothing to do with that!”

“They always have the potential to turn, Inuyasha, don’t you see?” The tips of his claws began to glow green. “Do you honestly think she would be here now if she didn’t have an ulterior motive? You can’t see clearly. This needs to end. Now.”

Inuyasha panicked when the energy whip began to extend. Again relying on his instincts just as he had when he was a child of the forest, he grabbed for his father’s last gift to him, the sword Kagome had jokingly placed on the counter to cut the shrimp with. As the whip made contact with it and he pushed it back with the sword, a massive bright light erupted and engulfed the room, completely eclipsing his brother.

And half the cabin.

“Fuck,” Inuyasha cursed, staring out into the snow.

Kagome peeked out from behind his back. “Was that… Was that you?”

Looking down at the rusty sword in his hand, he squinted back into the snow and tried to find his brother. He could feel his presence, but he was nowhere to be seen. “I think…yeah?”

She sighed. “Guess we’re getting take-out.”

Inuyasha laughed and kissed her. “Come on, let’s drive back to the city. We can start moving your stuff to my place.”

She was already pulling on her boots. “I call left side of the bed!”

He ran after her, dialing emergency on his phone. Someone had to clean up this mess. The wind picked up, and he swore he heard his old pack howling along with it.

“Come on, Inuyasha, or am I going to have to drive you down again!?”

Grinning, he put his head back and howled one last time, just to let his pack know he was happy and his own pack was beginning.

**O\o/O**

Sesshomaru ripped off the oxygen mask, flinging it in the face of the paramedic attending him in the back of the ambulance.

“This Sesshomaru does not need to breathe like a human. This Sesshomaru is an exalted—”

“Uh huh,” he said. “Let’s add head trauma, a severe concussion, and confusion to your list of injuries, then.”

“What are you doing here?” the demon snarled at the small girl that had hitched a ride with him.

Her face was half-hidden behind a thick binder. “Uh, oh, um, my name is Rin. I brought the paramedics to you. I’m an intern at Taisho Corp. and—”

“Didn’t we fire you three years ago?”

“Mr. Jaken’s accusations were baseless and malicious.”

“So you didn’t steal my workout shorts from my gym bag?”

Rin turned to the paramedic. “He’s blabbering nonsense. Shouldn’t he be sedated?”

He grinned. “My pleasure.”

As the needle jabbed into his vein, Sesshomaru glared at his stalker. Dangerous ones like her should be kept close. It looked like he would be getting a new secretary. Jaken was annoying, anyway.


	6. Cupidity

_Inuyasha has the worst crush on Kagome. The only problem is that she’s his future sister-in-law. Convinced he’s doomed to a lifetime of fantasizing about her, he’s shocked when someone he never expected shares his obsession. The two of them spiral deeper and deeper into a sick vortex of longing for her until they agree to do the unthinkable._

**Six: Cupidity**

“Kagome! We haven’t seen you in so long!” Kikyo cooed, already having downed a bottle of wine before the engagement party had even begun.

“Hey!” The girl hugged her sister before giving her fiancé the same treatment. “School’s been so crazy this year, I’m sorry. That’s actually why I’m taking a semester off and moving back home.”

“Oh no!” The older woman’s hands rubbed the bare skin of Kagome’s arm consolingly. “Everyone needs a break sometimes. Come over whenever you want and we can have a girl’s night.”

Kagome giggled. “Are you really going to kick Inuyasha out for me?”

“In a heartbeat.”

As the conversation continued, Inuyasha tuned them out. Kagome looked good tonight. Really good. She was all dressed up for the fancy restaurant they were in and the nude silk of her dress was enticing, the cut of her bodice pushing up her ample breasts. It was a far cry from the high school uniform he had been used to seeing her in before she had gone away to college. Such an innocent outfit, but so tempting. How the knee-highs bagged just the slightest bit on her trim calves. The tiny skirt that just barely skimmed the tops of her thighs. Kagome was the slightest bit rebellious, just a tad daring, and rolled the waistband of her skirt just that much more than her peers.

“…and Hojo and I just weren’t working out, so I decided we should take a break—”

“Oh no. Poor guy,” he murmured. The two gorgeous sisters looked at him strangely. Inuyasha hadn’t realized he had spoken aloud and his face colored. “I mean, you guys have been together about as long as Kikyo and I have been together. That must suck.”

Kagome shrugged. “Well, we’re in college now. It makes sense that we should explore other options. If after all that we’re still in love, then I’ll know it’s right.”

Inuyasha imagined her exploring other options. Knowing the potential for wildness that lay within her, he wondered what she would do. What she had already done. Her professors? Those old men were probably panting to get her into bed already. And women. His mind was filled with images of her and that perky little roommate that was always in her selfies. Hands, tongues, pussies all sliding over one another. His pants were suddenly a lot tighter and he faced the wall, discreetly attempting to adjust himself.

“All right, everybody,” Kikyo said, clapping her hands. “Now that the maid of honor has arrived, let’s get this started.”

Hand in hand, she led Kagome to the head table, seating her to her right. Inuyasha sat next to his wife-to-be, pretending to stretch so he could watch Kagome bend over and put her purse at her feet. The meal was a few courses too long and he just wanted to get out of there. Everything was so damned expensive and didn’t even taste as good as a food truck burrito. At least it looked nice. That way they could show off in front of their families, show that they were self-sufficient and quiet all the naysayers that told them they were getting married too young. Maybe they were, but when you knew, you knew. He might be only twenty-two and Kikyo was twenty-three, but she was already making some big strides in her law career. In addition to that, his portion of the family business was doing exceedingly well since he had taken over upon graduation.

The rest of their challenges they wanted to undertake as a married couple.

Kagome got up to make her speech, the last at the end of a long line. It was the only one he was going to pay attention to, ears perked straight up on his head.

“Wow, I don’t really know quite what to say,” she said in her musical voice, cheeks pinkened by having everyone’s attention on her and maybe also the champagne Kikyo had been slipping her. “Kikyo, you’re my big sister and I love you more than anyone. You are the best example I could have ever had and I’m grateful every day that I was given the gift of sharing the first fifteen years of my life with you in the same room.” The two girls began to get teary-eyed here and Inuyasha put an arm around his bride-to-be. “Inuyasha, ever since I met you, I knew you were the perfect man for Kikyo. The perfect man for anyone. I mean just, wow, look at you.” A smattering of giggles. He hoped he wasn’t blushing. “The world is going to suffer for having the two smartest, best-looking, kindest people off the market. I love you both.”

Later that night in bed, he stroked himself and watched in the mirror that lined the side of the room, trying to see himself as Kagome did. He was an attractive guy, he knew that. There had never been a shortage of women after him, whether for looks or money. He worked hard to improve his naturally muscular state and he had a body that was the envy of everyone in his gym. Not too bulky, defined everywhere, naturally tanned the perfect gold. The moonlight silver of his hair contrasted with it, and that was the envy of the ladies, long and shiny and free of tangles. He kept it up in the office and when working out, but when he was just out for a casual event or among those he was close to, he had it down. Like right now, snaking around him on the king-sized bed.

Kikyo rolled over and replaced his hand with her own, her mouth covering the head of his cock. Inuyasha kept his eyes on the mirror as she worked on him, one hand jerking him up and down lubed up with her spit and his precum while the other caressed his heavy sac, her expert mouth taking him down her throat with ease. Unable to stop from thrusting his hips, he tangled his clawed hand in her hair. Like this, her long black hair obscuring her features, he could almost imagine she was—

Her head popped up and she spat out his cock. “How long has this been going on?”

Horny and dazed, he replied, “Huh?”

His fiancée climbed on top of him, taking off her nightgown. His hands automatically went to her breasts. Kikyo was beautiful. So very, very beautiful. Like a marble statue, an exquisite work of art, all fine lines and bone structure. But maybe that wasn’t exactly all that he wanted. Maybe he wanted a more petite woman with breasts that would overflow in his grip and a nice plump firm ass. Maybe rather than an exquisite pinnacle of breeding like Kikyo with her razor-like cheekbones and refined cat-like eyes, he wanted a girl with big ingenue orbs that didn’t hint at the wild madness she well knew she inspired in men, with pouty pink lips that were made for his cock.

Gently, Kikyo rocked her hips. “Kagome. You’re thinking about my sister.”

Inuyasha froze. “W-what? Kikyo, I swear, I’m right here. She’s just a kid. I love _you_.”

“I never said you didn’t.” She laughed. “The two aren’t mutually exclusive, Inuyasha. Trust me.” Kikyo leaned in close, her lips brushing against his own. “I saw how you couldn’t tear your eyes away from her tonight. How long have you been feeling this way?”

When she was on top of him and he was inside her and she was looking into his eyes, he couldn’t lie to her.

“…Four years.” She looked surprised, so he quickly followed it up with, “But I swear I haven’t done anything and I never would!” It was true. However much he wanted Kagome, it was impossible. Since he was dating her precious sister, there was no way the two of them could ever have anything together. She wasn’t the kind of girl that would have an affair, and a relationship would be impossible due to him having met and dated Kikyo first. “I love you, Kikyo. I would never even think of touching her.”

Kikyo shrugged. “Too bad. Here I was thinking we had a little something in common.”

He felt almost physical pain from how his stomach clenched with lust. “W-what!?”

Slowly, she began to ride him again. A moan left her lips and she rolled her head back, closing her eyes. Inuyasha was watching her, waiting for her to say more things that they should never have even thought about, let alone openly spoken about together.

“I’ve been thinking the same sorts of things…”

His hands grabbed her ass, claws embedded in her skin. “Tell me,” he growled.

Her hips moved faster. “You’re going to think this is so sick.”

He shook his head, thrusting up. No, this was anything but sick. This was a beautiful miracle.

“Mmm, then you might really like this.” She grinned down at him. “You don’t know how bad it was before we moved in together. There was a reason I showed up at your apartment with all my stuff out of the blue. It was just too… She was so…” Kikyo trailed off, concentrating on getting a proper rhythm going.

Inuyasha reached up and tweaked one of her nipples. “She was what?”

“It’s so sick,” she repeated. “But I fucking _want_ her.”

He switched back and forth between breasts, pulling on her nipples urgently, wordlessly demanding that she continue to narrate her perverted sins.

“Sharing a room with Kagome was pure torture. Did you know the little bitch just has to get herself off every night?” Kikyo moaned when he urged her hips to go faster. “She’s obsessed with herself. Twice a night and sometimes again in the morning. And then the shower. Gods, always in that damn echoing shower. I would lay in the bed next to hers and pretend to go to sleep. At the first fake snore, her hands would go beneath the covers and then I had to hear her whimper and moan and I couldn’t do anything about it, Inuyasha, I could only touch my own pussy at the same time and bite the pillow so she wouldn’t hear me.”

“Fuck,” he gasped, eyes closed as he pictured the scene of two gorgeous sisters touching themselves in a dark room. He had been to that room, seen how close the twin beds were. To know now that something like that had gone on in the pink-painted room filled with stuffed animals had him so close. “Fuck, keep going. Don’t stop!”

“After I first brought you home, she broke her record.” Her hands came down on his chest and she began to circle her hips, recognizing he was going to lose it and wanting to prolong their fun. “Five times, Inuyasha. The little slut even whispered your name.”

Beyond words now, Inuyasha whined, rubbing her clit so she would come already and he could blow his load without her bitching about it later. When he had recovered himself a little and Kikyo was almost there, he asked, “What do her tits look like?”

Kikyo licked her lips, pupils dilated and eyes half-lidded. “Big. Bigger than mine. Her nipples are pink and so sensitive. They’re always hard, Inuyasha.” She whined, slamming herself down on him. “Oh fuck, it’s so sick. I want to suck on them, Inuyasha. Suck on them and bite them. Tie her up and eat her sweet pussy out. Fuck, I want my little sister.”

That was it. He couldn’t take it anymore. With a low groan, he came inside his fiancée, images of her locked in an indecent embrace with her sister dancing behind his closed eyes. Kikyo followed him in orgasm a few seconds later, whimpering her sister’s name.

The two of them lay there in silence for a while.

“That was…” Inuyasha began, still unable to stop thinking about the pictures Kikyo painted. “That was the best fuck _ever_.”

She hummed and kissed his neck. “Glad you thought so, too.”

“Was all that true?”

“Of course it was!” Kikyo almost sounded offended. “I wouldn’t say something like that simply to entice you.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just a lot.”

“But you liked it, right? You don’t think I’m disgusting?”

Inuyasha rolled to his side and cupped her face. “Hell no, Kikyo. I’m glad you told me. Especially before we got married. But do you honestly really want to fuck her?” That part was giving him some pause. He had a brother and he had never once felt the least bit of sexual attraction to him, and they were only half related. The very thought disgusted him to the point that he felt like vomiting.

“I do,” she said, the echo of the vow they would exchange in just a few months’ time making the mood suddenly a little more somber. “I do. You understand, right? She’s so…ugh, I don’t know what to call it.”

“She’s just really…” He didn’t quite have a word for it, either. Kagome was a creature made to delight the senses. Anyone would want her. He just hadn’t suspected that her powers were so extensive so as to even infect her own sister.

“It’s just always felt like I’m what every woman wishes they were like while Kagome is what every man wishes their woman was like.”

That was one way of putting it.

For a while after that, things were more or less normal. They didn’t really talk about Kagome or that one night and Kikyo acted like it never happened. Meanwhile, he was obsessing over it, thinking about it constantly. All his porn searches were now for lesbian sister scenes. None of those women were even remotely comparable to the two sisters that made up his entire world, but it was better than nothing.

One night, Kikyo came back home late. He had been hanging around watching TV for a few hours already, idly wondering where she was. Just as he was about to open his laptop and indulge in his new favorite pastime, she waltzed through the door. He tucked himself back into his sweatpants, trying to smile and not be disappointed.

“I got you a present,” she said in a sing-song. “ _Us_ a present.”

Inuyasha smiled at her as she knelt before his easy chair. Lately, she had taken to bringing home little things for the wedding. They had hired a planner and everything, but she was still going out and about to every store on her lunch break and finding random things she thought would be cute.

To his surprise, instead of yet another horrifyingly ugly gilded flower, she pulled a pair of panties out of her purse.

When the scent hit his nose, he immediately grabbed for it. These were hers. Kagome’s panties. Forgetting for a moment his company, Inuyasha buried his nose in them, taking the scent into himself and holding that breath for as long as he possibly could before he released it in one shuddering puff.

Kikyo laughed at his eagerness. “It was easy to do since she’s back at home now and all. She was off with some of her friends and I told Mama I’d do her laundry for her. These ones were still wet from whatever fantasy she had this morning.”

“Kikyo, this is…” _Fucked_ , he had been about to say. But his erection was obvious now so anything he’d say to discourage this would be pretty hypocritical. “Thank you.”

“Consider it an early wedding present. This too.” Pulling out her phone, she eyed him mischievously. “I got there before Kagome skedaddled off to wherever it is she goes. The little idiot never closes her curtains. I was standing there for a solid ten minutes and she never once noticed me.” Was it his imagination or did she sound a little disappointed by that? “Anyway, look at this.”

Taking her phone from her, his eyes widened when he realized just what it was he was looking at.

Kagome. Naked. Changing.

“There’s video, too.”

He immediately sought out the footage. Obviously having just come back from a workout, Kagome took off her sweatshirt and flung it on the bed. Underneath she was wearing only a strappy black sports bra that seemed to provide next to no support in exchange for being sexy as hell. Her tiny shorts were riding up on the curve of her hips and when she bent over to untie her shoes, feet on her mirrored vanity, he could see almost her entire ass. Kagome turned in front of the mirror, checking herself out and finding nothing wanting. Her skin shone with a light sprinkling of sweat and he licked his lips without realizing it.

Fuck, but he could taste her. She would come home from working out and straight into his arms, laughing and telling him about some creep that had followed her for a block and he would reply in a faux angry tone jealous things and threaten to lock her up from now on. They’d kiss and he’d fuck her right there in his chair, her mewling and squealing in his lap, begging for more.

His cock jumped in his pants when Kagome took off her bra in the video, quickly following up by stripping off her underwear and shorts in one go. Holding up her breasts until she had achieved Jessica Rabbit-like corseted volume, she pouted into the mirror before dropping them again, letting her beauties bounce gloriously. Kikyo hadn’t been wrong about her nipples. All pink and hard and the perfect size for sucking. So sensitive. Fuck, but he’d suck them for hours. Keep his mouth on them as he fucked her. When she took her hair down and shook it around her head, he swore he had never seen a more beautiful sight. Kagome skipped away to her bathroom. Knowing what Kikyo had told him she did in there made him reach down and rub himself over his sweatpants.

Kikyo knocked his hand out of the way and grabbed the panties from him. Before he could protest, she had wrapped the undergarments around his cock. His dick wept precum in reaction. This was the closest he had ever been to fucking Kagome, rubbing against the place that had enveloped her pussy. Inuyasha groaned and shoved his pants down further, thrusting into his fiancée’s hand. He imagined what Kagome would look like in just her panties, how the thin cotton of the material would find its way between her pussy lips and whisper against her little clit. Would she touch herself at the stimulation? Run her fingers over the damp crotch of her panties? Think of him?

“Remember that time I told you I followed Kagome and caught with her boyfriend making out in the woods at the shrine?” Kikyo murmured, kissing the head of his cock as she continued to jerk him off.

He growled in response. Was there any point now in hiding how jealous he had been of Hojo?

“Me too,” she giggled. “He had her back pressed against a tree and his fingers were up her cunt. She was moaning like he was a fucking god, but I knew I could do better. I wanted to pretend I had accidentally stumbled upon them and interrupt them, but I also wanted to watch her come in the light of day this time. So I watched them. I watched them and I fingered myself. Remember the night in the jacuzzi junior year? It’s because I was still so horned up from that.”

Inuyasha moaned. That night had been spectacular. Kikyo and a girl from her sorority fucking each other while he watched and then doing him.

“Tell me more.”

Her mouth worked him over some more, almost bringing him to the edge before she backed up and jerked him slow.

“When Kagome first started becoming seriously interested in guys and dating, she asked me for advice. Kissing advice.” The halting, hesitant way she told him this communicated how unsure she was of what his response would be. “Also junior year. We were way too old for this, but I said hey, why don’t we practice? Just the two of us. No one would have to know.” She ran her tongue along his balls, sucking one into her mouth and tonguing it before doing the same to the other one. “She asked if I kissed you a lot and I said all the time. I said, ‘You might even taste him, Kagome.’ And then we were doing it. We were kissing. She had no idea what she was doing but I didn’t care. I swear, my pussy has never been so wet, not even with you. Kagome tasted like candy, Inuyasha. All I could think about was making her kiss me down there and how then she’d taste like candy and my pussy. I even got my hands on her tits. Over her bra, but under her clothes.” Kikyo sighed, resting her head on his thigh. “Then she pushed me off of her and said she had learned enough for her date that night. I moved in with you an hour later.”

His eyes were closed, abdominal muscles tightening at the image of the two sisters kissing. He had only one question.

“Was she in her uniform?”

He felt her smile against his leg. “Fuck yes.”

He came all over her hand and Kagome’s underwear.

Kikyo cleaned off his cock and curled up in his lap, throwing her arms around his neck.

“You liked her in that uniform, huh?”

He grunted in affirmation, kissing the side of her neck.

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Work was really picking up for the both of them. He was trying to get things done before the wedding and the month-long honeymoon the two of them planned on taking. His parents had been more than generous and their wedding gift was a private island in Fiji. They had spent a few summers there when he was a kid and the villa was one of his favorite places. He had shown Kikyo the pictures and she had immediately loved the idea of going there on their honeymoon, just the two of them exiled for an entire month.

Exhausted, he came home late yet again. The two of them had made plans to at least have dinner together, but she had been running late and then he’d had to cancel. Damn, but this was hard. He couldn’t wait until the wedding and the honeymoon, when it would be just him and her away from all the work and—

Lying there on the kitchen table was Kagome.

“K-Kag— _Kikyo_ ,” he stuttered, finally recognizing his fiancée. “What are you doing?”

Twirling a tendril of hair around one manicured finger, Kikyo stared at him, a familiar desire in her eyes. His own eyes greedily drank in the sight of her. Why the fuck was she in Kagome’s old school uniform? Fuck, but it even smelled like her. For a second, she had looked just like her. Now that he was studying her properly, their differences were more apparent. Still, it was close enough.

“Kikyo isn’t home yet,” she said. Her voice was higher than normal with a sweet quality it lacked. Kagome. She was imitating Kagome. “I thought we should spend a little time getting to know each other before the wedding.” One of her legs bent at the knee and he couldn’t stop staring at the stockings she wore. Were those the same, too? Her legs parted. She was wearing those panties from before.

In one demonically quick movement, he was on top of her, mouth covering hers. With his eyes closed, this _was_ Kagome. A taller Kagome that had gone on an unwanted diet, but he could make it work. Kissing down her neck, he pushed up the uniform shirt. No bra. He had always wanted her like this. Grabbing the end of the little red scarf, he circled it around her nipple, watching the bud harden as his mouth watered in anticipation. When she was arching her back, whining and begging, only then did he bring his mouth down on her sensitive flesh. He moaned as he tongued her nipples. Good. They were good, but they weren’t great. Because they weren’t really hers.

Inuyasha kissed and licked and bit his way down until his head was covered by the uniform skirt. Here, the smell of her was so strong that with the fabric hindering his vision he could really pretend. The panties still had his jizz on them. They smelled of him and her so strongly that he could almost hear his erection hitting the table with how quickly it overtook him. Rubbing his tongue over the cloth, he ran it up and down her slit, getting his first dimmed taste of Kagome. She was so wet. He plunged his tongue straight into her cunt, wishing the flavor was closer to what he was craving. Eagerly, he ate her out, his nose bumping against her clit with each movement of his head.

“Please, Inuyasha,” she keened in that unnatural yet enticing voice of hers, “give me your cock. I’ve never had a demon cock before.”

She grabbed her legs behind the knee and held them open for him.

“No,” he growled. “Turn around. On your fucking knees.”

When she didn’t follow direction fast enough, he roughly forced her into the position he wanted. Gently, reverently, he pulled down the panties until they were around her knees, and then he plunged inside her, violently filling her. She was so wet that the mess extended even to her thighs, and he licked his lips, tasting the juices left on his face. Whimpering in a way so unlike her, she moved back against him, and he could hear the stress they were putting on the kitchen table as it screeched about on the marble floors. His hips pummeling against hers, he closed his eyes again. Smelling her. Tasting her. Wanting her. Her firm little ass under his hands, allowing him to do whatever he wanted. Slipping his thumb in her asshole, he felt her clench around him in orgasm and he followed.

He was sweaty and gasping as he collapsed on her, heart beating with the effort he had expended but mostly from what he had been holding back. From what had not been satisfied.

Kikyo pushed him away and got to her feet, arms crossed as her lips twisted in a frown.

“It’s not enough.”

“Huh?” he mumbled, ever eloquent.

“It’s not enough!” she ranted. “I still want to fuck her. Like really fuck her.”

“You can’t actually fuck your sister, Kikyo,” Inuyasha drawled, covering up the dread he felt building in his stomach with a condescending attitude. “Come on and get real. It would tear your family apart. Not to mention there’s no way Kagome would actually be into it.”

“What if my family never find out? What if she doesn’t get a choice?”

His mouth went dry. “What are you saying?”

“What if we just take her?”

He barked out a laugh. “That’s crazy!”

Kikyo’s hands were on his semi and then she was licking his cum and her own off of him. “Think about it,” she said in her Kagome voice. It was as insane as it was seductive. “We take her. Just take her. Tie her up and kidnap her and fuck her to our hearts’ content.”

Fully hard again, his cock was pulsing at her mad suggestion. It took everything in him to say what he said next.

“We can’t do that, Kikyo,” he said, voice hoarse. “We can’t do that to her. It’s _wrong_.”

She spat his cock out and glared. “Well, I don’t hear you making any suggestions! Think about it. How else are we going to fuck her?” She put her arms around him and he could smell Kagome so strongly again. “We’d share her, Inuyasha. Can you imagine? Me and you and her. Kagome. Imagine it. You fucking my little sister from behind and driving her sweet face into my pussy.”

“That’s—” he choked out, strangled. “It sounds fucking hot, Kikyo, you know how I feel, but we _can’t_ —”

Her hands were on him again, eyes sly. “And you want kids, right? You know I don’t and you’re hoping I’m going to change my mind by the time you’re ready, but I won’t. You know who does, though? Kagome. Kagome wants to have lots of little babies, and I don’t think she’d mind it in the least if they had these cute little ears.” Reaching up, she ran her fingernail across the shell of his right ear and he shuddered at the dual stimulation. “She would have your kids. You can fuck and breed her and we can keep her forever.”

“I _can’t_.” He was nearly in tears. Inuyasha didn’t want to hurt Kagome. He wanted to do a hell of a lot of things to her, but he could never hurt her.

“Fine!” Kikyo released him and stomped away.

For a while after that, she gave him the cold shoulder. Things got so bad that he wondered if he had really fucked up and they weren’t going to make it to the wedding. Maybe he was being inconsiderate by not hearing her out. Should he take her to a shrink? Could shrinks cure a deep-seated desire for lesbian incest? It confused him the more he thought about it. Kikyo was probably in deep pain knowing she lusted after a kind of relationship she could never have with her sister. In all other ways, she and Kagome were very close. Unusually close, now that he knew more about it all. He was all for bringing other women into their bed. Men too, if she wanted. But her sister? Non-consensual encounters were hot in fiction, but forcing that on someone he cared about…

“Here,” Kikyo said coldly.

It was just before bed. He was on his laptop, typing up some reports. Kikyo was on her own laptop, finalizing some things for the wedding. At least that was still on. She handed him her phone and he was wary. Had she been spying on Kagome again, an unseen voyeur? He’d look at it, again and again, just like the last one, but fuck, they should probably discuss this unhealthy behavior.

“It’s another video.” Her voice warmed up with every word. “I put a camera in the light fixture and it feeds right to my phone. We can see everything. This is from earlier tonight.”

Inuyasha held the phone that much tighter. More undressing? In anticipation, he freed himself from his boxers.

Kikyo chuckled and he smiled at her, glad things were good again. “Skip to seven-fifteen this evening. That’s the good part.”

He did as she said and his eyes widened at the revelation on the screen. Kagome was entirely naked on the bed. Her eyes were closed and he watched as she caressed her own breasts, her fingers pinching and twisting the nipples. So she liked a little rough play. Good to know.

“That’s _my_ bed, Inuyasha,” Kikyo whispered. “Not hers. She’s touching herself on _my_ bed.”

At that announcement his cock sprang to life and he growled at his future wife. “Suck me while I watch her.”

She hurried to obey, a wicked gleam in her eye.

Inuyasha went back to the video. Kagome’s hands were cupping her breasts, massaging them, her movements growing more hurried, more intense. Her thumbs flicked her nipples and her hips bucked. When he saw her drag a fingernail down one nipple and bite her lip, he bit his own. How would she like claws doing that to her? Grabbing Kikyo’s hair hard when she made too much noise slurping at his cock, he tried to concentrate on the sounds of the video, which at the moment weren’t much more than heavy breathing.

Abandoning her breasts, she reached under the bed and pulled out a cardboard box. Grabbing what she sought, she brought it to her lips. A nice big dildo. But he was bigger. Thicker. Kagome kissed the flared head of the fake cock and licked around it. As she took it down her throat, Kikyo did the same to him, and it was hard to hold back. But he wanted to wait, he wanted to come with her. The sound of her gagging on the plastic toy and still persisting had him panting. Withdrawing it from her mouth with one last gag, she placed another kiss on the tip before bending her legs at the knee and spreading them wide. His eyes rejoiced at the sight of her muscles trembling as she strained to take the thing inside her. Beautiful. A beautiful vision.

And then she said something that made his blood run cold before running hotter than before.

“Ooooh, Inuyasha,” she moaned in her soft pleasure voice. “You’re so big.”

Kikyo was peeking up at him and he could tell if she didn’t have his cock in her mouth and take her duties so seriously she would be laughing at the look on his face.

“Yes, Inuyasha, just like that!”

His eyes shot back to the screen. Yes, he had to pay attention. To see what Kagome liked. Nice and deep with lingering circles before a few hard quick thrusts. One hand continued to twist the cock inside of her as she brought the other one up to her mouth. Her index finger had the privilege of venturing between her pretty pink lips and getting sucked. When it was nice and wet, she had it strumming her nipple, making the peak shine. Her moans increased in volume and frequency and she began to toss her head, black waves a contrast to the white of the sheets. And he was glad she was close, glad because his claws were puncturing holes in the bedding from how he was tensely grabbing it.

“Yes, come inside me, make me yours, Inuyasha!”

With that, she came so hard she sat up, her breathy moans briefly peaking in a wail. Inuyasha released his own orgasm, the feeling of coming to the sound of Kagome’s climax indescribable bliss. After that, he watched her suck her own come from the toy like it was the most delicious of popsicles. He salivated, wanting a fresh taste of what he had barely experienced when he had licked her panties.

“When?” he croaked, looking down at his fiancée.

Kikyo smiled and got back to her spot on the bed, snuggling against him. “Immediately after the reception before we go to the island. That way we can enjoy her on our honeymoon. It will be our wedding gift to each other.” Inuyasha moaned at the thought of a whole month alone on an island with the two most beautiful women in the world. He kissed her and she pulled away after a second to tell him more about her plans. “We’ll tell your brother that we’ll take the company jet after all. We knock her out, we tie her up, we stick her in a suitcase, and when she wakes up we’ll play with her. No one will suspect us.”

Some of his confidence wavered. Fuck, he wanted Kagome desperately, exactly the way Kikyo did, but he didn’t think he could treat another person like a slave and force them to go against their own will just to satisfy himself.

Noticing the change in his face, Kikyo kissed him again. “We wouldn’t be cruel to her, Inuyasha. We both love her.” At the shocked look he gave her, she rolled her eyes. “Did you really think I wouldn’t find out? Anyway, we’d give her the best of everything. As soon as you knock her up, she’d forget all about the circumstances in which she came to be ours. She could even keep going to school—online, of course—for her art or whatever it is she’s doing now. And she’d see our family and all her friends that we approve of.”

She was painting a beautiful picture, the kind of life he never thought he could have had.

“…Okay.”

**O\o/O**

All throughout the wedding, even as he was smiling and looking into the eyes of his bride as he promised to love her forever, all he could think about was how much he wished this shit would be over already so he could be that much closer to kidnapping and raping the maid of honor.

Part of Kikyo’s plan was to not have the typically watered-down drinks at the open bar. They made sure extra alcohol was served. That way everyone would get good and sloshed and fail to notice that a very significant member of the party was gone. Only he and Kikyo were sober. Normally, that would make him a little angry, but just thinking of what he was about to be doing had him smiling even at his father’s annoying flea demon friend that kept telling him boring stories from when he was a kid.

After it became too much, he escaped outside a bit to get some air. Being sober in the company of extended family and friends was far more taxing than he had been prepared for. Taking a walk around the building, he spied a couple making out hot and heavy, the girl pushed against the wall. When he recognized the tail of the male culprit, he growled.

“Back inside, wolf. Stop assaulting my sister-in-law.”

The wolf demon that was Kagome’s date to the wedding—just friends, she had assured them—grinned at him drunkenly.

“Aw, come on. Can’t anyone else get some too? It’s not all about you, y’know.” Inuyasha raised his fist and he held up his hands. “Okay, okay. Geez. See ya inside, Kagome.”

And they were alone.

Kagome was staring at him, her eyes so much like they had been in that video he watched almost every night. Her chest was heaving from the interrupted passion and his eyes were drawn there. Fuck, but one of her tits was almost all the way out. The fucker had been sucking Kagome’s tits. Lucky bastard. Slowly, Inuyasha reached out a hand. Since she was making no move to cover herself up, he was going to. His fingers tingled with magnetic energy where the tips brushed against her naked skin and with a herculean effort he dragged the bloodred silk back over her straining nipple.

“Get back inside and have some water. You’re drunk.”

Slowly, she nodded. “Okay, Inuyasha.” On her way past him back to the building, she kissed his cheek. “Thanks.”

It wasn’t time. It wasn’t time but it _was_ time, his time. Reaching in the breast pocket of his tuxedo, he pulled out the syringe full of a powerful sedative that Kikyo had gotten from one of her doctor clients and plunged it right into her neck, right where they practiced. She went down immediately and without resistance. He didn’t let her hit the ground, instead holding her to him. If anyone had looked, they might have thought they were a couple slow dancing to music only they could hear. Half-carrying and half-dragging her to the limo, he opened the suitcase lined with blankets that had been prepared just for this purpose. There, he grabbed the earplugs and carefully placed them in her ears before he duct taped them in. Just enough not to completely deafen her but to disguise their voices and confuse her. After that was the blindfold, double-tied and extra secure, as were the knots he made with the silken rope used to tie her limbs. Carefully, he placed a length of duct tape over her mouth. Just in case.

Inuyasha went back inside. The chauffeur was still having cake and was only the slightest bit tipsy, which was good. No one seemed to notice his absence. Not that it mattered. It wasn’t like anyone would suspect him, not when he’d be going on his honeymoon and away from all this. Quickly wading through the throngs of people, he made his way to his wife. Putting his arm around her, he kissed her cheek.

“It’s done.”

Kikyo smiled at him tightly. “Will you excuse us a minute?” she said to some co-workers. Walking him over to a louder area of the dance floor, she hissed, “What the fuck are you talking about!? It’s over an hour too early! The sedative will wear off before we even get to the airport!”

“We could just leave now.”   

Her expression changed from angry to something else. “Are you that hungry for her, Inuyasha?”

He nodded. The two of them hadn’t had sex with each other since they had come to this decision. All for Kagome. They wanted to give all of their energy to her. All the mad passion and obsession and long held back yearning and yes, the love. Kikyo’s scent sharpened and he knew he had her.

“Fine. We can leave early. I’m sick of these assholes, anyway.”

Inuyasha grinned and kissed her. This was really going to be the best night of his life. They said their goodbyes and impatiently listened to all the jokes about how eager they were to be alone. They were eager, all right, but not for each other. Waving to their family, friends, and co-workers, they laughingly climbed into the limo, not able to keep the smiles from leaving their faces. Kikyo looked at him and held his hand, lacing her fingers with his own.

Their happily ever after was really coming true.

“I’ve got her bag,” she said. “I texted Mama as her and said she got into a fight with her boyfriend and she would be spending some time with friends back at school. I'll keep texting as her so no one will even know she’s gone.”

He grinned. “You’re brilliant.”

They had to sedate her once more during the ten hours of travel. Inuyasha insisted on doing it himself, unzipping the luggage and looking at his stolen bride, breath catching in his throat at her beauty. She looked so peaceful sleeping there. When he thought of how he’d be waking up to this every morning for the rest of his life, it almost brought tears to his eyes.

Once the jet took off to a nearby island in case they needed it, he took her out of the case completely, cradling her in his arms. Already she was stirring. Laying her down on the bed, he put an arm around his wife and the two of them just looked at her, absorbing the situation.

“Thank you,” Inuyasha said with deep sincerity.

She kissed his cheek. “Thank _you_. I never could have done this on my own.”

He kissed her full on the mouth, rumbling his pleasure deep in his chest. The kiss turned heated and then he was stripping her out of her jersey travel dress.

“Not yet,” she gasped. “We need to wait. Wait for—"

The girl on the bed groaned and immediately all of their attention was focused on her. She moved, trying to get up, only to slowly realize she was hog tied. Her arms tugged frantically and she shook her head, trying to get rid of her blindfold and the plugs in her ears. Inuyasha nodded at his wife and she walked over to the bed clad in nothing but her panties. Like she was a child opening a Christmas present, her face was alight. With careful hands she took the duct tape off her sister’s mouth.

“W-what is this?” Kagome stuttered. “Where am I?”

“You’re home,” Kikyo said, her hand running up and down the girl’s arm. “Home with two people who just want to love you.”

Inuyasha sat down on the other side of her. “We love you and we need you to love us back. Okay? We’ll be nice and gentle if you’re the same with us.” Unable to help himself, he ran a claw over the deep neckline of her red dress. Words couldn’t describe the feeling that filled him at the sight of goosebumps overtaking her skin in reaction.

“...You won’t hurt me?”

“No,” Kikyo insisted. “We love you, Kagome.” Her fingers circled where the ropes restrained her. “I can untie you right now. All you have to do is promise to be good.”

She nodded, just shy of panic. “I promise!”

As Kikyo undid the bonds, he continued to touch her, the backs of his fingers exploring her cleavage, finally feeling for himself how incredibly soft she was.

“Don’t try to run. Please.” He kissed the plumpness of her revealed breasts. “I want to keep being nice to you, Kagome.” His tongue snaked out and he tasted the light sweat her fear had produced. Running his claws gently up her thigh under her dress, he went on, “Don’t make me do something we’d regret.”

She shuddered and her scent changed, mixing with something he liked quite a bit. “I promise,” she repeated.

Now that Kikyo had finished untying her, they undressed her together. Inuyasha had a hard time breathing when the expensive dress was finally flung carelessly on the floor. Kagome was wearing nothing but a little strapless bra and a red thong. Spread eagled in the middle of the bed, she trembled, sensing their intense gaze.

“You’re so beautiful, Kagome,” he groaned, stripping himself.

“Thank you?” she squeaked.

“So beautiful,” Kikyo agreed. “You think so, too, huh, Kagome. You think you’re beautiful.”

She blushed. “I... I’m okay. My sister’s prettier.”

Her older sister positively beamed at that. “I think your sister thinks the same of you. She probably wishes she looked more like you.” Slipping her hand into one of the cups of her bra, she caressed Kagome’s breast, toying with the nipple. “Specifically here.”

Kagome sucked in a breath and arched her back.

Already feeling left out, Inuyasha clawed open the front of her bra. There. Problem solved. Starving for her, he sucked at her nipple hard, loving the choked gasp she gave him and how her hand tangled in his hair. Kagome was touching him. He was touching her and she was touching him back. Salivating at the thought, he flicked his tongue fast against the nub. He felt another tongue brush against his own and opened his eyes to see his wife enjoying the same breast he was. Their tongues continued to touch, dueling over the territory, and then they were kissing each other, half-fighting over the girl they both wanted.

“Please,” Kagome moaned. “Are you touching each other? I want to see.”

It was difficult, but he had to deny her. “Not yet.”

She whined and pouted and he couldn’t help but be drawn to the lips he had coveted for years now. As his mouth crashed down on hers, he heard Kikyo continue to suck on her nipples loudly and wetly. Kagome was sweet. Champagne and wedding cake. Naughty and pure. She kissed him back hungrily, her tongue tracing his fangs. She hummed at the contact, her lips growing more fervent. When she cried out, he had wondered if he had somehow hurt her, but then she moaned.

“Oh, gods, keep going,” she said breathily. “That’s so good.”

Remembering it wasn’t just the two of them, Inuyasha looked down to see his wife had finally situated herself between Kagome’s thighs. Never had he seen her look so blissfully happy, not even when he had proposed. Her eyes were closed in concentration and her tongue was moving in quick circles around Kagome’s clit. Knowing firsthand how good she was with her mouth, he chuckled. Palming her breast, he kissed her again.

“You’re getting head from an expert, Kagome. How does it feel?”

“Like—ah!—like heaven. My own personal heaven. Will you please touch me here again?” She cupped her breast, offering it to him.

Inuyasha smirked at how polite she was being even in such circumstances. Unable to resist such a request, he went back to sucking at her tits, biting the nipples gently and feeling her shudder. Worship. He was worshipping. She was his goddess, as she had always been and always would be.

“I want your mouth,” he growled.

Kneeling above her, legs to either side of her head, he pumped himself while watching her little face carefully. Her mouth was open in a silent moan from the pleasurable chaos of Kikyo’s attention. Using the opportunity, he traced the circle of her lips with the head of his cock. Kagome’s tongue followed, licking where he had touched, the light pink of her face deepening. Her tongue, so like a hesitant little kitten’s, bravely ventured out and licked the underside of his cock. That barest of contacts gave him a full-body shiver. Then her hands were on his ass and she was moving his hips for him, gobbling him down.

Kagome had none of her sister’s restraint, none of her love for dominance by withholding pleasure. Her mouth worked him with one goal in mind: making him come. Never, not in all the many sexual encounters he’d had, had he been with someone so genuinely eager to please him just to please him. And she was doing a good job, too, especially for someone who was getting eaten out by the queen of oral. Bobbing her head as best she could in her position, she took him all the way down until her features were buried in his black forest of hair. Drool seeped out from her mouth and dripped down his balls, the sensation making his gut clench. When her hums turned to shrieking moans, he knew she was coming, and the knowledge had him spilling far before he was ready. Kagome drank it down, missing only a little bit, not as proficient when multitasking.

Inuyasha gasped and flopped on the bed beside her, curling around her. Before he could kiss her, Kikyo was doing just that, her tongue plunging inside and letting her sister know what she tasted like. His wife sucked up all the come Kagome had missed. The girl kissed her back with a passion that had not been diminished in any way by the fact that she had just climaxed, losing her fingers in her hair just the way she had done earlier with him. Her hand caressed the side of Kikyo’s face, trailing down until she was cupping the other woman’s smaller breast. Bringing the other hand to caress its twin, Kagome blindly felt up the woman whom she had shared a room with for fifteen years.

Kikyo moaned into her mouth at the long-awaited contact. “Suck them, Kagome. I’ve waited so long...”

She didn’t have much of a choice as immediately following that, Kikyo stuck her chest in her face, brushing her nipples against her lips. Catching one with her mouth, her sweet little lips sucked her lovingly. The sight of her unknowingly getting to second base with her own sister had Inuyasha’s erection roaring to life again. Moving between her legs, he ran his hands over her soft thighs, his claws teasing the sensitive inside right before where her pussy began. Looking at her slit and exposed clit, he observed how wet she was still from Kikyo giving her head and all the juices she continued to pour out.

When he grabbed her behind the knees and slid inside her, she turned her head to the side, abandoning her duty at Kikyo’s chest, and arched her back, crying out. Inuyasha grinned, sweat dotting his brow at the tight fit. He was bigger than she was used to. Would it be possible for him to be gentle with her, even on an occasion as sweet and tender as their wedding night? Kikyo watched the two of them move together, her eyes so like a cat’s practically glowing with pleasure.

“My turn,” she said, kneeling over Kagome’s face. Turning so she was facing her husband, she reached down with one hand and played with her sister’s nipple while the other hand played with her own. Kagome reached up and palmed her ass, hands running over her thighs and back up. Leaning forward, she grabbed him and gave him a hard kiss.

“Fuck,” he groaned. It wasn’t going to last too much longer like this.

Kikyo rocked her hips, long hair disheveled and sticking to her back damp with sweat. “Oh, Kagome, I love you so much, sweetheart. You are _so_ good, _so_ perfect.”

Inuyasha watched his wife finally have her greatest fantasy fulfilled. She seemed lost in her madness, nipples hard and darkly defiant as they bounced with her rocking motions.

“You’re going to get such a reward for this,” she continued in a moan. “Anything you want.”

Bending down, she brought her face to where her husband and sister were joined, her clever tongue swiping over Kagome’s clit. Immediately, Kagome came, clamping down on Inuyasha’s cock and pulsing in hard waves. True to her word, Kikyo kept licking, ignoring the agonized and pleasured shrieks Kagome was crying into her pussy at the successive orgasms. Finally figuring out that she wasn’t going to stop until she got her own orgasm, Kagome stuffed her fingers inside Kikyo’s cunt and searched out her g-spot, frantically moving the digits until Kikyo had a gushing, screaming climax.

She crawled off of her and the two of them kissed, their lips shining with their combined juices. It was too much. Inuyasha’s hips lost their rhythm and he was thrusting into her hard and without technique like an inexperienced virgin. But there was something. Something more that he wanted.

Reaching for her face, he ran a thumb over her lower lip still damp with the come of another. She kissed it and took it into her mouth, lubing it up with her saliva before popping it back out again. Inuyasha groaned. His hand had a mind of its own and he knew he shouldn’t, he knew it was way before it was time, but he couldn’t help it.

Inuyasha ripped off her blindfold.

When their eyes met, hers were shining with tears. Happy tears. There was no fear in her eyes, no disgust, no hatred. Just hope fulfilled. And he came, washing her insides with his seed.

Kikyo took off Kagome’s taped-on ear plugs as the half-demon collapsed over her, sated and exhausted, still twitching come inside her.

“You’re the best sister in the world,” Kagome said, voice hoarse from all the screaming and sucking she had done but somehow sexier.

Inuyasha was confused. “Huh?”

Kikyo laughed. “Here, Inuyasha. Read this.”

Taking a small pink book out of her bag, she tossed it at him. Still inside Kagome, he caught it, sniffing it. It smelled like her. Opening it up, he flipped through the pages.

Fuck.

Inside was a written diary. But not just any diary. It was dark. It was twisted. Every entry was more or less the same.

_Dear Diary, I had that dream again. My favorite one where Kikyo invites me to live with her and Inuyasha and they walk in on me touching myself and join in..._

_Dear Diary, Hojo was going down on me today and all I could think about was how much I wish I let Kikyo do it that time..._

_Dear Diary, Eri showed me this romance novel about demons and now all I can think about is having Inuyasha as my master, taking me and tying me up while Kikyo..._

Kagome sniffled. “I was so devastated when you two got engaged. It was like I was losing you both forever. I couldn’t concentrate on my classes, I kept fighting with Hojo, and I couldn’t even sleep.”

Her sister’s eyes watered in shared pain. “I’m so glad I found your diary. It would have been so awful if I hadn’t. Just imagine. You and Inuyasha would have eventually left me for each other and then I'd be pissed and seduce one of you away and it just would have been a mess.”

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. “So you knew it was us the entire time?”

Kagome smiled at him. ”I had no idea! Well, not at first. The claws kind of gave it away, and the way you touched me was just how I always knew it would be. And Kikyo still kisses the same.”

The aforementioned woman kissed her again, fingers obsessively going back to her breasts and pinching the stiff pink nipples.

“So you’ll do it? You'll be ours?”

Kagome grabbed her by the hair and kissed her with a fury. “I love you, Kikyo.” Grabbing Inuyasha in the same way, her lips moved seductively against his own and he groaned, feeling his cock spring to life again. “I love you, Inuyasha. I've always been yours.”

Rolling over, he brought her with him. Immediately she began to move on his cock, bouncing with purpose. Kikyo climbed on his face and he held her hips in place with one hand, the other on Kagome’s ass. As the two women gyrated on top of him, he thought to himself that this was the happiest happily ever after he could have conceived of.


	7. You May Be Right

_Kagome has been pining for Hojo who no longer pays her attention and brings her gifts as he once did. To try and get him to notice her again, she enlists the help of a known bad boy, Inuyasha, and they concoct a plan: bully her and let Hojo white knight his way back into her life. But will she still want him when all is said and done?_

_All are human in this one._

**Seven: You May Be Right**

It was now or never. Kagome clenched her fists and unclenched them, wiping the nervous sweat of her palms off on her uniform skirt. Hesitantly, she took a few more steps towards the bleachers. This was where the delinquents hung out. Long hair, cigarettes, alcohol, drugs. They ditched and started fights and got suspended.

And she needed them.

One of them, in particular. The biggest and baddest, the worst of the worst. The one and only Inuyasha Takahashi.

“H-hey, Inuyasha,” she squeaked, barely audible over the loud boys and girls that were talking about things she hadn’t ever done and using words she had never said out loud.

His deep dark eyes flicked to her, surprise reflected on his features. In one hand he had a cigarette, or at least she hoped it was a cigarette, and in the other a water bottle that she knew for sure was filled with something else.

“What?”

The fact that he hadn’t immediately told her to fuck off giving her courage, she came closer. “Can I… Can I talk to you?”

Inuyasha blew smoke up her skirt. “I can see your panties from this angle.”

The surrounding kids laughed and she felt her face go red in humiliation. Gods, she knew it had been a ridiculous idea, but she had just wanted it so bad. Embarrassed and angry, she stomped away. How could she have been such an idiot?

“Hey! Kagome, wait up!” He ran up to her, grabbing her wrist when she kept walking. “What did you want to say to me?”

Face still burning, she glared at him. Could she trust him? No, but she didn’t have any better plans. This was the fastest, most satisfying way to get what she wanted.

“I need you to bully me.”

“You need me to _what_?” His dark brows came together in confusion.

“It won’t be real. It will all be for show. Just pretend to bully me.”

He stared at her, dumbfounded. “What the actual fuck.”

“I can’t pay you,” she continued. “I don’t have a job or anything. But I’m good at schoolwork! I can do your homework and write your papers and everything. I get really good grades, ask anyone.”

“Uh, okay. Why?”

She crossed her arms and glared at him. “That’s my business. You don’t need to know.”

Smirking, he crossed his arms right back. “If you’re business involves hiring me, then that makes me an employee, and so I deserve full transparency.”

“Fine,” she sighed, exasperated. “So, back in middle school, I was sick all the time.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I remember.”

Kagome was confused. “You do? Did we go to the same school?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes. Get on with it.”

“Okay! Well, so I had to miss a lot of school. Hojo would come by the hospital or my house every day I was absent and bring me gifts to make me feel better.” She smiled at the mere memory. “A lot of the gifts were for my health and they were kind of out there. But then sometimes he would anonymously leave gifts on the porch. As if I wouldn’t know they were from him. I guess he was embarrassed about these or something.” She could feel herself blushing. “These were better gifts. Romantic, kind of. Flowers and chocolates. Movies. A necklace, nail polish, even a sea shell. Those were my favorites.”

The look he was giving her was odd. “And what does all this have to do with me?”

“I was getting to that!” Taking a deep breath, she continued, “So, when I stopped being sick, Hojo stopped noticing me. I waited and waited, and he was always nice and inquiring after my health, but he never stopped by or spent time with me again.” She turned her eyes on Inuyasha’s, making them as big and blue as she possibly could. Long ago she had perfected the “please help me, I am a damsel in distress” look. “And I want him to.”

His face was impassive, seemingly unaffected by her plea for aid. Flicking a strand of long black hair back over his shoulder, he said, “So you think creating a scenario where he can play the white knight rescuing the pretty princess will bring him back to you.” He snorted. “Do you really want a guy who’s only there when you’re in trouble? Do you really want a guy who only feels sorry for you?”

Kagome stomped her foot. She couldn’t stand the tone of his voice. “Don’t judge me, Inuyasha! I’ve heard all about the kind of things you do and I’m still here talking to you.”

“Not that I care,” he drawled, “but what things?”

She shrugged. “Generally, it ranges from tagging to armed robbery and that’s just what you’ve gotten caught doing. Then there’s the sexual harassment from earlier.”

The smirk was back. “Sounds about right. So, you’ll do my homework for the rest of high school and all I have to do is harass you some more? Not bad. I don’t mind it at all.”

Mouth gaping open in shock, she said, “Not the rest of high school!” A whole year? No way. “Just until it works and Hojo asks me out.”

He came closer to her and then he was right in her personal space. For the first time she was very aware of how tall he was, how muscled he was compared to the other boys she knew, and how warm he was. He kind of smelled nice, too.

“That doesn’t really give me much incentive,” he murmured. “You sure you don’t have anything else to offer me?”

“N-no,” she stuttered, feeling unreasonably hot all of a sudden. “Like I said, I don’t have any money. We’re still poor because of how sick I was and we have a lot of debts. Mama won’t let me work because she’s afraid I’ll get sick again from the stress.”

“Fuck,” he cursed, shaking his head. “Quit it with the big eyes and the sob story. I’ll do it.”

“Oh, thank you, Inuyasha!” she squealed, grabbing one of his hands in both her own with genuine gratitude. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“But these are my terms.” He tugged her a little closer, the movement abrupt and harsh. Were they starting immediately? “You have to tutor me every day after school, not just do my homework.” At the look of protest on her face, he went on, “It’s too obvious if I’m doing bad on all the tests. I don’t mind you telling me the answers, though, as long as you explain ‘em.”

“But what if Hojo—”

“We can reschedule whenever your white knight requires your company. Good enough for you?” She nodded. “Two: I bully you my way. You don’t tell me how and you don’t tell me when. Above all, you don’t tell anyone else.”

Kagome pulled her hands back. “Fine. But make sure to do it whenever Hojo is around.”

“Like I said, don’t tell me how. I’ll do it how I’m gonna do it. Randomly. Word will get around all the same.”

After a moment of thought, she agreed. “Okay.”

“Let’s shake on it.”

Wondering if this was going to be some sort of trick, Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, extending her hand all the same. Instead of shaking it, he held it, dark eyes taking in her small and soft pale hand in his large and tanned calloused one. It went on for so long that she began to feel nervous, her stomach swirling and twirling. What was he doing?

“You can’t cancel,” he said. “And you can’t try and get rid of me. I decide when we’re done.”

Kagome gulped and hoped the sound wasn’t audible. “O-okay.”

The deal with the devil was complete.

**O\o/O**

The next morning found her fifteen minutes early to school, eager to start being bullied and win her man back. Humming happily, she practically skipped through the halls, giving coy smiles to her few friends when they asked one another how she could possibly be in such a good mood. Did she know Hojo had been spending an awful lot of time with that freshman girl lately? The one with the limp, yeah.

Her first class of the day was literature and she stacked her text book, notebook, and pencil case all neatly and nicely on top of each other on the corner of her desk. Inuyasha showed up just as she got herself settled. She smiled at him, the thrill of having a secret overtaking her. Without looking at her, he knocked the organized stack off her desk and onto the floor, collapsing into his seat behind her.

Biting her lip, she stared at the mess on the floor. Her pencil case had opened and her stuff was all over. Well, she had signed up for this after all. Grace under fire, she told herself. This was all for Hojo. Getting out of her seat, she bent over to collect her things.

Was that…was that a draft?

Kagome gasped and shot up straight, fixing her skirt in place and holding it down as though it would fly up again at any moment. A few of the guys in back were snickering and Inuyasha was staring at her, smirk on his face and gleam in his eye. Gritting her teeth, she stomped over and slapped him right across the face.

The teacher walked in.

“Miss Higurashi, please get to your seat.”

More snickers and she felt her face grow even redder. Gods, but this was humiliating. After attendance, she sat with her head hidden in her folded arms, not hearing a word. In a second, a strong force hit the back of her chair and she went scooting forward, the legs of the desk screeching across the tile.

“Settle down, Miss Higurashi!”

Another kick to the back of her seat. Another. Another. Another. Kagome reared up and turned around, giving him the worst glare she could muster. Inuyasha seemed surprised at how strongly she had reacted to him annoying her, but then he kicked her again, not breaking the eye contact.

“Will you stop that!?” she yelled.

“Miss Higurashi, we’ve had one too many disruptions from you. Go and stand in the hall.”

Kagome’s lips parted in a gasp. The _hall_? Like she was some sort of delinquent? Hands clenched into fists, she marched outside, barely restraining herself from slamming the door like some sort of kid.

It wasn’t surprising in the least when Inuyasha followed her less than two minutes later.

She turned away from him, her nose in the air as she determined to ignore him. Circling, he walked in front of her. So she faced the wall. Inuyasha sighed.

“Come on, Kagome. Don’t be like that. It was your idea.”

“I know that!” she grumbled. “It’s just… It’s just so… _public_.”

“We can stop now, if you want.” Something in his voice told her that he was hoping she’d choose that option.

“Not a chance. I’ve just got to get used to this.” Sighing, she squatted down and stared at the floor. This was going to be harder than she thought. It would probably take a lot longer, too.

Inuyasha mimicked her position, getting down next to her. “What makes him so great?”

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t! I was just wondering how anyone could like that wimpy little jerk with his head stuck up his ass.”

“Don’t say that!” she said, shoving him lightly. “Hojo is very kind and very sweet. He’s nice and thoughtful and considerate. And…and he’s cute.”

“ _Cute_?” he sneered. “Real men aren’t cute, Kagome. You don’t go to bed with _cute_ unless it’s a teddy bear.”

“I’m not a slut! I’m not going to—I wouldn’t—we would go slow.”

Things were mercifully quiet for a while. “How slow?”

“I am not having this conversation with you.”

“Like hand stuff then mouth stuff then doing it?”

“Stop!”

“Or just holding out until the absolute last minute—”

“ _Stop_.”

“—and let me guess, you’d do it at prom.”

She shot to her feet. “Inuyasha!” she yelped. “You’re—you’re being—that’s—”

He laughed and rose in one leisurely movement. “You act like a kid,” he said, half-smile on his face. His index finger poked the tip of her nose and her eyes crossed looking at it. “Grow up a little, Kagome. I’m just teasing.”

Things were more or less uneventful until lunch rolled around. She noticed a few people she didn’t know looking her way and saying something to their friends, some laughing and some concerned. Was it working already? Maybe this would all be over and done with by next week! Cheerfully, she entered the cafeteria. Grabbing a tray, she picked out her favorites.

“A brownie?” Inuyasha said in a stage whisper, his breath puffing on the back of her neck and making her hair stand on end. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Kagome. Your uniform’s been looking a little too tight lately.”

Stiffening, she took a deep breath and ignored him. This was for Hojo. Hojo, Hojo, Hojo…

“Cottage cheese, huh? Like we all saw when you bent over this morning?”

She clenched her teeth so hard she swore she heard a crack. The laughter coming from his friends and admirers down the line didn’t help.

“Seven-fifty,” the lunch lady yawned.

Kagome rifled through her purse. Where the hell was her wallet? An image of it sitting on her desk this morning haunted her. Oh gods. Her hands brushed against something soft and she nearly wept aloud with joy. Her coin purse. She never spent her change and she just might have enough in there. Giving an apologetic grin to the lunch lady, she began to count out her coins.

“Fucking really?” someone down the line yelled. “Just skip a day, Higurashi. It wouldn’t hurt.”

Her hands began to shake. That had definitely not come from Inuyasha.

“Put it away, Kagome,” her “employee” mumbled. “I’ll take care of it.”

Tears filling her eyes, she hissed, “I wouldn’t want to deprive your dealer of the income.”

“Here. For mine and hers.”

Kagome went entirely still, her heart beating in her throat. Was this… Was this really happening? With cautious movements, she raised her head from where she was hovering over her small hoard of coins only to clash gazes with _him_. Hojo was there, the sun streaming in from the windows behind them, and he really did look like a knight in shining armor to her.

“How are you, Higurashi?” he asked, and it was more than just a standard question. He cared. She could see it in his eyes.

“I’m o-okay,” she managed.

Hojo glared at Inuyasha before looking back at her, so gentle. “Would you like to sit with me today? We can hang out and catch up.”

She smiled and was about to accept, but then Inuyasha inserted himself into the conversation, stepping partially in front of her like he was going to square up with the other boy.

“Sorry, homo. Kagome promised to have lunch with me today.”

She was about to protest and push him aside, running into her true love’s arms, but the look he gave her seemed super serious. It took everything in her to look at Hojo apologetically and nod.

“He’s right. Thank you so much for inviting me. Can I take a raincheck on lunch, Hojo?”

“Anytime, Higurashi. You know where I am.” And he went back to the popular kid table.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her along to where he always sat, the table just beyond the realm of social acceptability. Giving a look to the people already sitting there, he waited until they scampered off and sat down, sitting her down next to him rather than across from him.

“What the hell, Inuyasha!?” she started, watching him cram his food in his mouth without remorse like he hadn’t just ruined her life. “That was the exact moment I was waiting for!”

Guzzling down his soda, he snorted a laugh. “No it wasn’t. He was just being nice, Kagome. You were his good deed for the day. You want your white knight, not an almsgiver with an inflated ego.” His mouth twisted in a malicious frown. “I’d be surprised if he even remembered your first name.”

The things he said battered her already bruised heart. “He’s so nice…”

“Why aren’t you eating?”

She glared at him. “I don’t know, Inuyasha. Maybe I want to be able to fit in my uniform after this.”

His face colored and for a second he looked ashamed. “You’re not fat. That’s why I said it. Because it’s not true so I didn’t think it would hurt you.” He frowned a little, eyebrows clashing. “I’ll kick Bankotsu’s ass for what he said. Now stop being mad at me and eat. You can’t be getting sick again.”

Accepting that that was as close to an apology as she would get and perhaps even as close to an apology as he was capable of, she started in on her food.

“Did we really go to middle school together?” she asked. “I don’t remember you at all.”

“You’ve made that more than clear,” he grumbled, picking at his food.

“Did we have any classes together?”

“Two or more every year.”

How was it that he had her feeling guilty now? “Sorry,” she said sincerely. “I had a lot going on.”

Inuyasha sighed. “I know.”

Before school was over, he had torn pages out of her textbooks, put a spider in her hair, and spray painted the word “bitch” across her locker. It would all have been so much easier if there just weren’t any witnesses. The other people, either laughing or murmuring in sympathy, didn’t intervene at all. They just watched. Fed up and grumpy as heck, she told her friends to go on without her and waited until the school was more or less deserted so she could walk home alone without running into any of the audiences that had witnessed her torment.

A motorcycle pulled up beside her and the rider stopped, pulling off their black helmet covered in stickers.

“Lemme give you a ride home, Kagome.”

Kagome walked past him. “I want nothing to do with you for the rest of today, Inuyasha. Just leave me alone before I start to hate you any more than I already do.”

Abandoning his bike, he walked over to her and grabbed her arm, whipping her around. “You’re the one that hired me to make another guy feel sorry enough for you that he’d date you! I’m just doing my job.”

“But you don’t have to be so mean about it!” she yelled, hating that she was about to cry. “How am I supposed to study or even tutor you with half the pages missing from me books?”

“Just share mine! It’s not a big deal. Now come on.” He tugged on her wrist, pulling her to the motorcycle. “I’ll give you a ride home and we can start working together.”

Yanking her hand away, she walked backwards in the opposite direction, glaring at him to stay away. “I’m not going anywhere on that thing.”

“Why not?” he frowned. “I know how to drive it. I’m really good, I promise. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“No! Just—just stop bothering me.”

Clutching her books to her chest, she hightailed it out of there. When her adrenaline slowed, she realized she could hear the purr of a motorcycle just behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Inuyasha going at a snail’s pace, eyes concentrated on her. They traveled like that all the way back to the shrine.

“I don’t feel comfortable with you knowing where I live,” she told him as he climbed the stairs behind her, hovering like he was expecting her to fall.

“I can guarantee you don’t wanna come to my place.”

Kagome shuddered. What kind of horrific environment had spawned Inuyasha? She pictured broken bottles and needles littering the floor of a decaying crackhouse. Abusive addict parents. Giving her mother a brief hug, she ignored her curious glance at Inuyasha and led him up to her bedroom. Sitting at her desk, she put her books on top and flipped through them, cringing at the damage he had done to them.

“I know I asked you to bully me and all, but could you please tone it down a little? It’s starting to feel real.”

Inuaysha flopped down on her bed. She wrinkled her nose. Great. Now it was going to smell like cigarettes and loser.

“Don’t tell me how to do my job,” he said, arms folded comfortably under his head. “I was going easy on you, but I could always try something different.”

Kagome grabbed his books from his backpack. Might as well get right to it. “What’s your worst subject?”

He shrugged. “Just go with your favorite one.”

Giving him an exasperated look, she started in on history. Inuyasha closed his eyes and remained sprawled out and still on her bed. Did he not have one at home? She wasn’t sure if he was even awake anymore.

“You ever had a boyfriend?” he asked abruptly.

What did that have to do with ziggurats? “No!” she said sharply. “Pay attention.”

He rolled over and watched her, head resting on one hand. “Ever hooked up with a guy before?”

“No!”

“How about your friends? You ever get a little more than friendly at a sleepover?”

Kagome jumped up and threw the book at his head. It hit her wall, coming nowhere near him.

“Geez. I’m just asking.”

“We’re not at school right now. Do you have to keep embarrassing me?”

“Why didn’t you get on my bike?”

“I just don’t like them, okay? They’re for losers.”

Inuyasha snorted. “Are you sure you want me to go easier on you? ‘Cause you’re not acting like it.”

“My dad died riding one, okay?” She was embarrassed at how tight and high her voice was, how it cracked and broke on the final word. Now that she had started, she felt compelled to continue. “It was what he loved. He had three bikes. He always said it was safe but one day he went out riding and he didn’t stop in time. He was decapitated by an eighteen-wheeler.” It was hard, but she kept the tears inside her throat. “I never saw him again, not even in the casket. He was too messed up, they couldn’t fix it.” Abruptly turning away from him when she felt like she was about to lose her battle with crying, she put her head on her arms on the desk.

A hand stroked her hair, gently patting her head. She hadn’t even heard him move.

“I’ve been thinking of getting rid of it, anyway,” he said softly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

And he left.

Kagome was mad at herself. Why had she told him that? Not even her friends knew about it. And there she was getting so emotional in front of him. She had told him secrets. She had made herself remember. That was wrong. When she did start to cry, she went to her bed, curling up and hugging her pillow.

It didn’t smell like cigarettes and loser. It smelled like cinnamon and a little sweat. Like boy.

Like him.

**O\o/O**

Instead of the more intense hell she expected to walk into the next day, her hired tormenter did only mildly annoying things. Walking slowly in front of her in the halls and not letting her pass. Tying the ends of her long hair to the back of her chair so it hurt when she tried to get up. Throwing paper balls at her head.

At lunchtime, she was relieved to see she had beaten him there. There would be no more interference from him. Now she could cash in on that invite of Hojo’s. When she made it through the line without incident, having remembered her wallet and those who had laughed and called her fat mysteriously out of commission, she could have sang a song of victory like she was in a musical. Everything was going smoothly. She made eye contact with Hojo and he brightened, gesturing for her to come over. Everything was going—

Something hit her calf and she went flying, falling face first into her tray of food. With a cry of hurt and dismay, she surveyed the damage. It was everywhere. All over the floor, all over her clothes, her hair, her face. After the initial stunned quiet, there was a smattering of laughter. Completely humiliated, she got up to run out of the room, but not before she noticed Inuyasha sitting down far from his usual place, leg extended from where he had tripped her.

Sniffling, she tried to go to the bathroom without anyone else seeing her. Just when she thought she was home free, a hand grabbed her own and stopped her from getting to privacy.

“It’s not that bad, Kagome,” Inuyasha said. “It’s just a little gravy on your cheek. Here, I’ll—”

She raised her hand to slap him but he anticipated it this time and he stopped it, pinning her against the lockers.

“Don’t,” he said, voice low. “I’ll take care of it.”

His face came closer to hers and he licked her cheek, the one swipe of his tongue slow and hot. They were so close now. His entire body was against hers, closing her in. Her breathing started to become more shallow, more rapid. Inuyasha leaned in again, but there was nothing left for him to lick away…

“Higurashi! Do you need a bandage?”

At the chipper voice, she pushed the bully away from her.

“Uh, no, I’m fine, Hojo. Thank you.”

“As for you,” he continued, going up to Inuyasha. He almost matched him in height. Almost. “Grow up, Takahashi. We’re not in elementary school. There are appropriate ways to tell a girl that you like her.” Gesturing for her to come with him, her savior led her back to the cafeteria.

“Thanks,” she said when he pulled out a chair for her.

He smiled at her. “Anytime. Here, we can share my lunch.”

This was heaven. Kagome blissfully sat next to her future husband, too entranced by him to eat much.

“We feel so bad about what Takahashi is doing to you, Kagome,” one girl said. “Targeting you all of a sudden like that is just brutal.”

The rest nodded and murmured in agreement. She smiled and thanked them, privately wondering why they hadn’t bothered to interfere.

“He’s so disgusting,” another girl said. “I mean, he’s cute and all, but his attitude is so bad and that smirk just makes you want to punch him.”

They continued to share how much they despised Inuyasha. For some reason, Kagome didn’t want to join in. She laughed along with them at the jokes made at his expense, but it was hollow. On her way out of the cafeteria, she saw the subject of their conversation glaring at her. Had he heard? Her stomach hurt just thinking about it.

The rest of the day was peaceful. Had he decided to quit his harassment of her? Kagome didn’t know how she felt about that. It was still too soon for him to go back to ignoring her. After all, Hojo still hadn’t asked her out yet. They had a lot of work to do before they got there.

She walked home alone again. Instead of a motorcycle, this time he pulled up in a car. It was a nice one, something far too nice for him to have come by honestly.

“Get in,” he told her.

She peered through the open window. “Wow, leather seats. Who’d you steal it from?”

He frowned at her and his sunglasses slid down the bridge of his nose. Why did that do something to her?

“It’s mine,” he said, voice flat. “I worked for it. Bought it with my own money and everything.”

Her hand was already on the door handle. They rode in silence. He didn’t need any directions from her or his phone to get to the shrine. She didn’t know how she felt about that.

When they were in her room again, her at her desk and him again taking over her bed, she decided to clear the air.

“I—” she hesitated, biting her lip. “I’m sorry for what they were saying about you at lunch today.”

He shrugged. “It’s fine. That’s all okay. It’s the way you want things to be.”

“No it’s not! I never wanted your feelings to be hurt.”

Inuyasha barked out a laugh and sat up, glaring at her. “My _feelings_? Do you really think I even have feelings to hurt? Aren’t I just a ‘dumb rabid dog due to be put down’!?” he said, quoting what one of Hojo’s friends had said. “Even if I did have feelings, you can’t do anything to me. I don’t give a fuck about them or you.”

“I’m still… I’m still sorry. It might not have hurt you, but it hurt me to hear them say those things about you.” He looked at her in surprise. “I don’t want to be like them, Inuyasha.”

A pause. “You’re not. You’re not like anyone else, Kagome.”

A feeling filled the room then and she knew it was inside him too. It made her uncomfortable.

“So, uh, do you want to get into literature today?”

He nodded and settled back down on the bed. Kagome got into what they were currently learning. She hadn’t realized it yesterday, but telling him these things like this was helping her understand them better. She went on for a while, reading excerpts here and there and pitching him ideas for the paper due at the end of the month.

“So how much of a virgin are you, anyway?”

“W-wha-what!?” she sputtered. Her face was hot. How could he say such things so casually?

His eyes slitted open and he watched her without emotion. “You ever touch yourself?”

“W-what are you—”

“In this bed?” He ran his hand over her duvet. “Or how about that chair. Or maybe you’re the type to do it in the shower, wanting to wash away your dirty thoughts and actions all at once?”

“Get out!” she shrieked, throwing the book at the wall yet again.

He smirked at her. “Shower it is.”

**O\o/O**

She went to school early again the next day. Inuyasha was waiting for her at the school steps. That was weird. He was hardly ever there on time, let alone early. He grinned at her, holding up a hand in a wave, and she was about to wave back when she was intercepted by the man of her dreams.

“Higurashi!” Hojo greeted, bounding over to her. “How are you?”

“Uh, I’m good. Thanks.” She glanced over at where her pupil was standing. His expression was tight, eyes blazing.

Hojo looked over to where she was looking. “Don’t worry about him, Higurashi. That’s why I’m here. I’ll walk you to all your classes today and stay by your side between each one. That way, he can’t abuse you anymore.”

Inuyasha stormed off before she could finish her current conversation and go to him.

“That’s a nice thought, Hojo, but do you really think it’s necessary?”

“Absolutely!” he insisted. “Look at all he’s done so far, and that was just in the past couple days. I for one am not going to stand idly by while he hurts you.”

Her face glowed at the attention. “Thank you.”

True to his word, Hojo didn’t leave her alone for an instant, always on the lookout for Inuyasha. So was she. But she didn’t see him. He ignored her all throughout their classes and once they were over he sped out, disappearing almost immediately into the crowds of the hallway. It made her feel a little guilty, but she wished Hojo would go somewhere else for just a little bit so she could find her tormentor and talk to him. When he had to use the bathroom before lunch, she finally got her chance. He had told her to remain outside the bathroom and wait for him, but there was no way she was going to give up this chance. Turning to go to the cafeteria and find him, she was tugged back by the collar of her uniform, right into the women’s restroom.

Inuyasha was standing there, glaring at her. He flipped the lock shut on the door. Gods, but he was angry. He had probably been drinking and doing drugs, too. Why had she been longing for this confrontation again?

“I don’t like seeing you with him,” he said.

“I told you I’m sorry about what they were saying about you yesterday. I won’t let it happen this time, I promise. We’ll talk more after school, but I have to go now. Hojo’s probably done and waiting for me. I don’t want to worry him.”

Inuyasha slammed his hand against the wall, right next to her head. She jumped. She hadn’t noticed how he had backed her up like that.

“He doesn’t care about you, Kagome,” he said, tone tinged with something that almost sounded like pleading. “He just likes being needed. It makes him feel like a big man. It’s sick and it’s stupid and you’re stupid for falling for it.”

His arms came down and she flinched. Kagome’s face turned red when he merely hugged her to him, pressing her into his chest. She relaxed. Why had she thought he would hurt her? Had she let what Hojo’s friends said get to her? He wouldn’t hurt her. Not on purpose. Not really. He pulled back and they were so close again that she had to cross her eyes to look at him. He was going to kiss her. Inuyasha was going to give her her first kiss.

“Inuyasha,” she breathed. Her lips were trembling and her heart beat. Was that fear or anticipation?

“Do you always wear that necklace?”

“Uh, what?” Coming back to herself, she looked where he was looking and saw the chain peeking out of her shirt. She nodded, blushing. Kagome pulled it out for him to see. A little key with the handle shaped like an arrow. They had been popular a few years back, every pair a unique set. The other necklace that came with it was a heart. “Yeah. I always wanted one of these, but I thought I’d never get one since I was sick all the time. Then Hojo gave me one in one of the anonymous gift baskets.”

“How nice of him. Does he wear his all the time too?”

Kagome shrugged. “I haven’t seen it.”

“If it were me,” he said, fingers running over the chain by her collarbone, “I would never take it off.”

The door suddenly opened and the both of them jumped. The bearer of the twin necklace stood there with hands on his hips, a meek-looking janitor behind him. Marching over to them, he grabbed Kagome by the hand and pulled her behind him.

“Keep your hands off of Higurashi!” he said sternly. “I will be reporting you to the administration for sexual harassment.”

Inuyasha looked back and forth between him and Kagome. “I can’t fucking believe this shit,” he mumbled. With a roll of his eyes, he was on his way.

Hojo took Kagome outside. “You look pale, Higurashi. Did he hurt you? Or just scare you.” He rubbed her back. “It’s okay, you can tell me anything. I won’t even judge or try and give advice. Just listen.”

She smiled a little. “Thanks, Hojo. I’m fine.” A little shaken, but more from what didn’t happen than from what did. “Please don’t report Inuyasha. He’s just… He’s having a hard time. That’s not really how he is.”

Hojo made a face. “If you really don’t want me to, I won’t. Since he doesn’t seem to be acting like that with other girls, I’ll assume this is an isolated case.” He looked at her from the corner of his eye. “Are you sure that maybe you don’t, er, kind of have a thing for him, Higurashi? You don’t return his feelings even a little bit?”

Her cheeks were immediately flaming. “No!” she squealed, voice higher than ever. “No, that’s not it. Ugh, no!”

He smiled. “Good. I was worried you two were in some sort of relationship. I can’t see that ending well. Not with someone like him.”

Kagome tried to calm herself down. “This is the second time you’ve hinted that Inuyasha is interested in me. I just don’t see it.”

He raised his brows in surprise. “You can’t be serious.” At the innocent look on her face, he continued, “Higurashi, Takahashi has been making googly eyes at you since before you got sick.”

Well. That was news. “I-I don’t even remember him from back then,” she said, baffled.

“He was pretty quiet for most of middle school,” he said with a shrug. “Takahashi didn’t get himself a rep until you got sick. I guess you missed all that. But enough about that. I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tonight, just to catch up. We haven’t had a chance to really talk.”

“Sure!” she accepted immediately. “I would love to.”

They made plans and she was in a daydream for the rest of the day. On the way back home, Inuyasha pulled up alongside her again. Kagome smiled at him, too happy to let him affect her mood. Without being prompted, she got in the passenger seat.

“You seem happy,” he observed. He didn’t sound happy about that at all.

“Where are we going?” she asked. This wasn’t the way to the shrine. It was in the opposite direction.

“My house. I felt like studying there for a change.”

“Can you even call it studying? I just talk and you just sleep.”

“Just because my eyes are closed doesn’t mean I’m sleeping.”

When they pulled into a nice neighborhood, she wondered what they were doing there. The car stopped in front of a big three-story house with a wraparound porch. She nearly gasped aloud. Inuyasha got out and opened her door for her.

“You live _here_?”

“Yeah. Is that so surprising?”

“I just… I imagined you living in, I don’t know, an apartment or something downtown.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and led her inside his home. It smelled like cookies. A beautiful older woman greeted them in the foyer, taking his leather jacket and hanging it on the coat rack.

“How was your day, dear?”

“Sucked,” he said shortly.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She gave him a hug and the fondness between them was palpable. “And who’s this?”

“I’m Kagome Higurashi,” she said, still in shock over how nice and normal this all was. “We’re study buddies.”

Her eyes widened and she gasped, delighted. “Are you the little girl who was ill a few years ago?”

Kagome nodded.

“I’m Izayoi, Inuyasha’s mom, as you’ve probably guessed.” She smiled and it was warm. “You’re welcome here anytime. Just drop by and I’ll make you something to eat and we can have a nice chat about our favorite guy here.”

Inuyasha was blushing. “Mom, stop it.”

“Is Inuyasha tutoring you?” she asked.

“We have to go study!” he barked, pulling Kagome up the stairs.

“I don’t mind if you keep the door closed!” she yelled after them. “Just be careful.”

Kagome collapsed into giggles once they were in his room, door shut and locked behind them.

“What’s so funny?” he asked angrily, face still red.

“It’s all just so _cute_. Your mom is so nice!”

“Well, what did you expect?” he huffed.

Her heart sank at what she had been picturing. “I’m sorry for judging you, Inuyasha. Thank you for bringing me here.” Going to his desk, she let him take the bed as usual. “So, what would you like help with today?”

“Did you fall in love with Hojo because he gave you things?”

Her lips twisted in a frown. For the first time, the last thing she wanted to talk about was Hojo. “Can’t we just actually study for once?”

“You should tell me. It could help me do my job more effectively.”

Kagome sighed. “No, it wasn’t because he gave me things. I’m not shallow, Inuyasha.” She paused. “It was because he cared. The things he gave me showed he had paid attention to me. They showed that he knew me. Before that, I had never even noticed him. It was nice having someone take notice of me like that, especially when I was worried I might never go back to school again.”

He was quiet for a little after that. “What was your favorite gift?”

“Everything but the medical stuff. That all just reminded me of how sick I was.”

Inuyasha smiled and sat up. “You should really be the one on the bed. It’s only fair.”

“I have no intention of goofing off,” she said firmly. She was here on business only and that was that.

“Oh, shut up.”

Reaching out, he grabbed for her, pulling her down on the bed with him. He wrestled her down so they were lying there face to face, not saying a word. His eyes were strangely soft, telling her something she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. In the fading light, his face glowed, completely content. They didn’t need to say anything or do anything. They didn’t need to. But she wanted to. Under some kind of spell, Kagome found herself moving closer to him.

A door slammed downstairs.

Kagome jumped up, stumbling to the other side of the room. “Uh, I think we’ve done enough for today. I have to go home. Have to get ready.”

“For what?” he asked crossly.

Grabbing her bag, she flung open his door and rushed downstairs. Inuyasha was right on her heels. His parents were whispering together excitedly in the kitchen and she swore she heard her name.

“Nice to finally meet you, Kagome,” his father greeted her. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

She smiled, remembering at the absolute last second to be polite in her mad rush to leave.

“Thank you, but I have to go now. I have a date tonight.”

Inuyasha followed her outside. “Are you expecting me to drive you to your date with some other guy?”

“No!” she replied, picking up the pace. “I’m gonna walk. It’s just a few blocks away.”

“Just get in the car,” he said. “Fuck it, I’ve already gone this far.”

Hesitant, she did as he said. Telling him the name of the restaurant, he took her there. The entire drive was spent in a tense silence. When they got there, she was already opening the door before the car rolled to a stop, but Inuyasha prevented her from leaving, his hand on her shoulder.

“W-what is it?” she asked, almost afraid to turn and face him.

“One last thing before you go.”

Kagome was completely unprepared for him pulling her to him by her red school tie, his lips clashing against her own. They stayed like that, frozen and unmoving, for a moment, but then she made a noise and his mouth moved against hers. It was like something else, some other force, came over her and she was kissing him eagerly. Her tongue poked at his bottom lip and he grunted, his hand coming behind her head and tipping it back a little more, giving himself more access to her mouth. After a few seconds of frantic passion, he gently nibbled her bottom lip and withdrew.

“There,” he said, the slightest bit short of breath. “Something for you to think about on your date. And in the shower.”

Kagome slammed the door and ran from him.

Hojo was waiting by the door of the restaurant to greet her. From his genuine smile, she guessed that he hadn’t seen her making out with the man he was convinced was terrorizing her.

“Higurashi! You made it!” Opening the door for her, he said, “Are you sure you’re well enough for an outing? You look a little flushed.”

“I’m fine,” she said, voice husky. “Just fine.”

The two of them talked more than they ate. All sorts of things. Music, television, movies, college plans, career goals. They were very compatible, just as she had always known. At the end of the night, he kissed her. It was chaste, a mere touch of the lips. It was nice and it was warm, but it didn’t do to her what Inuyasha’s kiss had done. Not even remotely. It was like comparing a hand shake to sex. That her mind went there had her blushing well into the night, even after she had brushed her teeth and gotten in bed.

When she was half-asleep, she heard a noise. Something was tapping on her window. She forced herself to relax. It was just the tree again, the branches swaying in the wind. But there was no wind.

Suddenly, her window burst open and in rolled a boy.

“Fuck,” he cursed upon landing.

Kagome opened her mouth to scream but he moved quickly, covering the lower half of her face with his palm. In bits and pieces, she recognized him. Angry now, she licked his hand.

“Ew!” He took his hand away from her and wiped it on his shirt.

“Inuyasha!” she hissed in the dark of her room. “What the heck are you doing here?”

“Just checkin’,” he slurred.

Oh gods. He was drunk. She wanted to tell him to go home, but what if he got into an accident?

“What are you checking?” she asked carefully.

“Checking if you’re still a virgin.”

“You jerk—!”

Inuyasha cut her off with a kiss and she immediately melted, falling back down on the bed. His arms encircled her. This kiss was different. It was just as good as the one in the car, but instead of being fast, this one was nice and slow. The fire of his lips lingered wherever they touched and she moaned softly, cradling his head against her neck as he kissed her there.

“Did you let him touch you?” he murmured against her skin.

“We kissed,” she answered truthfully. “But not like this.”

She felt him smile. “Good.”

Inuyasha’s hand reached between the gaps in her pajama shirt buttons and then he was palming her naked breast. His rough fingers pinched her nipple and she squeaked in pleasured surprise. He covered her mouth with his again and she knew it was a nice way of telling her to keep it down. Fumbling with the buttons, he worked them open and then he was kissing her there where his hands had been. Kagome arched her back.

“More,” she gasped.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, so quiet she could barely hear him. He went back to devouring her breasts and his tongue flicked her nipples, greedily sucking them into his mouth.

She cradled his head against her, combing her fingers through his long black hair. When she was shaking with desire, he popped back up. In the moonlight, his dark eyes shone like black diamonds. Gently, so gently she could barely hold back tears, he cupped her face in both hands and touched his forehead to hers.

“I love you,” he murmured, his lips ghosting against hers. “ _I_. _Love_. _You_.”

Inuyasha kissed her, overwhelming her mouth almost as if he didn’t want her to say anything back, afraid of her answer. Kagome tried to tell him, tried to say anything, but all she could do was moan. When she turned her head to the side, hoping to outwit him, he followed and immediately overtook her again. Finally, she gave up and concentrated on telling him with her kiss.

The sound of his zipper coming down was ear-piercing.

Kagome moaned in distress, her hands tightening on his shoulders.

“What is it?”

“I—I’m not ready,” she said. Her eyes filled with tears. Was he going to leave now?

A half-smile to match the half-moon that shone down on them. “There are other things we can do.”

His hand slipped inside her pajama bottoms and he sucked in a breath when he realized she wasn’t wearing underwear. His fingers found her hot and slick and he massaged her, quickly finding out what she liked.

“Shoulda asked your showerhead for pointers,” he mumbled.

Kagome didn’t have a book to throw at him this time.

Lowering his head back down to her chest, he kissed a nipple before licking it, his tongue circling it with the same rapidity as his fingers circled her clit. With all her inexperience, she was coming hard in seconds, biting his shoulder to stifle her cries. He held her close to him as she calmed and she kissed the skin she had bitten in apology.

“What about you?” she whispered.

“I’m fine.” And his eyes told him he truly was.

“But I want to.”

Ignoring his hushed protests, Kagome tugged off his shirt. Gods, but he was beautiful. A chiseled god of the night. Kneeling over his torso, she kissed him again, unable to help herself. Her hands ran up and down his chest, feeling his muscles. Her fingers ghosted over his nipples and he puffed out a shuddering breath. Deciding he had suffered enough, she went back to her place beside him and undid his pants, pulling him out. Feeling him in her hand had her almost afraid to look at it. Were all guys this massive? _Was_ this massive? She had nothing to compare it to.

Her hands explored his cock, every vein and flare and dip. He was looking at her like she was a goddess. One of his hands went to her breast and she almost wished he would stop touching her. She was already turned on again and she did want to get to sleep tonight. When her lips met his again, he came all over her hand, groaning into her mouth.

The two of them lay together, not touching. It was a little awkward now that the heat of the moment had passed. He had broken into her house drunk, after all.

“I’m sorry,” he said, voice small and defeated. “I’m… I’m gonna go.”

She grabbed his wrist before he could finish sitting up. “Don’t.”

Slowly, he lowered himself back down. Kagome turned and pulled the arm she held over her. He snuggled her tight. The last thing she felt before sleep overtook her was him kissing the back of her neck.

In the morning, he was gone.

The entire school the next day was buzzing with the news of Kagome’s boyfriend and their tryst the night before.

Hojo.

They thought Hojo was her boyfriend.

Inuyasha wasn’t in first period. She was worried. Had he made it home okay? When lunchtime came around and she still didn’t see him, she sat down outside by herself, hoping he would come to her.

Instead, Hojo sought her out.

“Higurashi!” he greeted, sitting next to her with his lunch. “I see your bully was finally scared off.”

Kagome nodded morosely.

His gaze sharpened. “How did you come to know Takahashi, anyway? You said you didn’t remember him from middle school.”

“He, uh, he asked me to tutor him.”

Hojo’s brows shot up in surprise. “Tutor _him_?” He chuckled. “Higurashi, you’re smart, but so is he. Takahashi doesn’t need a tutor. We have AP Calc together and he’s a genius. He never participates and hardly bothers to show up, but he always scores a hundred on the homework and he’s got the highest test scores not just in the school but in the _region_. And according to my sources, it’s the same in the rest of his classes.”

Kagome was dumbfounded. “But… But he…”

He shook his head. “He lied, Higurashi. He’s a jerk who was taking advantage of your kind heart.”

“I—I have to go to the bathroom,” she said quickly, abandoning her lunch. Once upon a time, even the merest hint at the fact that she had normal human bodily functions in Hojo’s presence would have her wanting to die, but she didn’t care anymore. Tears were filling her eyes. Had he really lied? Was he just laughing at her the entire time?

Blowing her nose into a wad of tissue paper, she heard the noise of the door locking behind her. Kagome whipped around.

It was him.

“Inuyasha!” she cried, feeling so many emotions she didn’t even think she could count them all. “Where have you been?”

His hands were on her hips and then he was seating her on the sink. Up close, she realized that he looked horrible. Dark shadows under his bloodshot eyes and his skin was washed out.

“I heard you got a boyfriend.” His voice was hoarse. “Guess that means we won’t be studying together anymore.”

That brought back what Hojo had told her and she was surprised at how angry she felt. “Like you even needed me in the first place! You were just using me, playing me this entire time. Hojo told me—”

Inuyasha hit the mirror behind her so hard that it cracked. Pulling his hand away, she saw it was covered in blood and gasped.

“Did it ever fucking occur to you that maybe there was a reason I put up with all your bullshit?”

“Inuyasha, your hand—”

“Forget about that, Kagome,” he rasped. “Nothing else matters. Nothing.”

His lips on hers were desperate and she kissed him back, trying to console him in the only way he seemed to accept. Inuyasha’s hands held her tightly and she wrapped both her arms and legs around him. Tears were pouring down her face and she didn’t know why. Why did she hurt when he was hurting?

The sound of the key in the lock had her pushing him away. Again, there stood Hojo with the same old janitor. Kagome hoped she didn’t look too guilty.

“Are you okay, Higurashi?”

She nodded. “Inuyasha…hurt himself,” she tried to explain.

The way Inuyasha was looking at her, that pure agony on his face, made her heart feel like someone was strangling it. Pushing off the sink, he stormed away, but she leapt after him, grabbing him by the jacket.

“Wait! Inuyasha, stop! Hold on.”

He stopped but he did not turn to face her.

“Your hand,” she said softly.

It was clenched at his side but he allowed her to open it up and wrap her red silk scarf around it.

“Go to the nurse. Please, Inuyasha. For me.”

He walked away.

When she got back to the hall outside the bathrooms, Hojo was giving her a strange look.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the dance with me, Higurashi, but it appears as though you already found yourself a partner.”

“No!” she denied. Inuyasha had lied to her. “No. I want to go with you, Hojo. Thank you.”

She walked home extra slow, but Inuyasha didn’t show up.

**O\o/O**

For the rest of the week, Inuyasha didn’t show up to school. Kagome kept hoping he would. They needed to talk. Would it be too weird of her to just show up at his house? His mother had said to drop by anytime, after all. But if he wanted to see her, he would. He had proved that. That must mean he didn’t want her.

The day of the dance arrived. She had her dress, she had her hair done, she had her make-up done. The limo was booked and all her best friends and Hojo’s best friends were going together in one big group. She should be thinking about that, be thinking about them. But even as she posed for pictures with her date, all she could think about was Inuyasha.

She decided. If he still didn’t bother coming to school on Monday, she was going to drop by his house with all his homework whether he wanted her there or not. And that would give her the chance to apologize. For what, she didn’t know. But she felt guilty. This whole mess was wrong. And then what would they be? Friends? Or…

They arrived at the dance.

Hojo held an umbrella over her head because of course it just had to be raining tonight of all nights. Kagome smiled at him, but she knew he could tell she was distracted. His arm over her shoulder felt concerned. Even though he was so kind and considerate, she still found herself looking around. They had arrived late. Maybe she had done that on purpose. But even so, he wasn’t there. The hotel ballroom was completely packed with their fellow students and everyone was having a good time.

Gods, but why was the first song a slow song? Smiling at her date, she put her arms around his neck, trying not to flinch when he settled his hands at her waist.

“I was wondering,” he said, breaking the extended silence, “why you always wear that necklace, Higurashi. Is there a story behind it or something?”

She smiled. Why was he being so coy? “Someone very important gave it to me.”

He nodded. “I figured. Why else would anyone wear those things? They’re so tacky. Gifts should be functional, not just decoration. And isn’t the girl supposed to wear the heart? Like the guy has the key to her heart?”

It was when he began going in-depth about his minimalist lifestyle that Kagome finally realized Hojo was not the one who had given her the necklace. Had he given her anything at all aside from the medicinal gifts? Her blood ran cold. Looking for a reason to escape him, she searched the dance floor to map out where her friends were.

Blue clashed with black and she stopped breathing.

“Excuse me, I, uh, have to go to the bathroom.”

Getting away from him as quickly as she could, Kagome widened her eyes at Inuyasha, hoping he would understand her. They met in the hallway and she ran to him, grabbing both his hands in anguish.

“Gods, Inuyasha, but I was so worried!”

“Why? You don’t care ‘bout me,” he slurred.

Tears welled in her eyes. He had been drinking again. “I do! Inuyasha, you can’t keep hurting yourself like this. You’re smart and your parents love you so much.”

“C’mon,” he mumbled, holding her hand. “I wanna be alone with you.”

Her heart beat faster as he led her through hallways and she barely even took note of where they were or where they were going. The music was pounding and it was everywhere. Yes, they needed to be alone. They needed to finally talk about this, about what was between them. Taking her through a door marked “Employees Only”, he dragged her up some stairs and there they were, all alone. Just hard wood floors and a big red curtain covering the entirety of one wall. The noise of the dance was still loud here, but at least there was no one but the two of them.

“I missed you,” she said shyly. “The entire time Hojo was dancing with me, I was wishing he was you.”

His face showed his surprise. “Kagome,” he whispered, drawing her close. His cheeks colored and not from what he’d had to drink.

When his lips touched hers, they were so soft. She didn’t even care that he tasted like alcohol. All that mattered was that he was with her and they had something real tangled up in all the lies and games. While it started off perfectly innocent, their contact soon turned animalistic. It had been an entire week since she had seen him, and with these newly awakened desires he had stirred in her, it had been hell without him to tame the flames. His hands were exploring her naked back and she bit his lip.

“I want to,” she said. “I’m ready now.”

He gasped and was about to say something, but then she had him by the tie and was dragging him to the floor. All he had time to do was shuck off his jacket and lay it under her. Kagome would not be denied. His impossibly dark eyes shone with a wicked light at the sight of her breasts nearly coming all the way out of her strapless dress as she lay on her back. Rough hands caressed her ankles and ran up to her calves and thighs, stopping to tickle the backs of her knees. When he reached where leg met hip, he stared at her and the way the skirt of her dress pooled around her. His eyes were full of the moment and she knew he was committing it to memory for the rest of his life.

For the first time, she saw his cock in the light. Kagome’s lips parted at the size of it. Someday, maybe even tonight, she was going to take it into her mouth. But now she wanted him inside her.

“You’re already wet for me,” he marveled. “You’re perfect, Kagome. I love you.”

It was the third time he’d said it, and just like before, he kissed her immediately afterward. Kagome didn’t mind now. She knew they would have time and one day he wouldn’t feel the need to stop her from possibly hurting him. With her help, he would become confident enough to know she would never do that. His fingers reacquainted themselves with her pussy, plunging deep inside her. When he crooked them forward, she gasped and nearly sat straight up at the feeling. His thumb rubbed her clit and she whimpered his name.

With a gentle movement, he pushed inside her the first couple inches. Kagome threw her head back at the feeling. That couldn’t possibly fit. This was a mistake. They should have waited. His lips sucked at the pulse point of her throat and his thumb worked her clit again. Little by little, he made his way inside her and then they were completely joined. Small thrusts gained in speed and depth and then she was moaning, her hands twisting in his dress shirt. Kagome hadn’t known she was strong enough to rip buttons, but she did it. With that part of his chest revealed, she felt his muscles again, enjoying the way his thrusts stuttered when she touched his hard yet sensitive abdomen. The way he was slamming inside of her had freed her breasts from the dress and he watched them, hypnotized, one hand playing with her nipples in turns.

“I’m not gonna last,” he choked out. “I swear I’ll make it up to you, but I’m gonna—”

Kagome cried out as his cock scraped against that place his fingers had happened upon earlier. Her orgasm surprised her, but Inuyasha groaned her name in relief and pleasure when he felt her clamp down on him, allowing his own climax to occur.

He was still shooting his come when the curtains opened.

The spotlight was over the two of them and she squinted into it. Was this…? Oh no. Oh gods. Horrified, she looked up at Inuyasha, who was blinking blearily in the light. That _bastard_. Tears filling her eyes, she slapped him and pushed him off of her, running away as fast as she could.

The principal had climbed on the stage and had the microphone. “Can anybody identify the female? This is definite grounds for expulsion. I didn’t even need to look to know the male participant was Mr. Takahashi.”

Inuyasha ran after her, catching up to her in the parking lot. The rain had ruined her hair and she could feel it seeping in and ruining her dress. His come was leaking down her leg sluggishly and she felt like the worst most disgusting thing on the planet.

“Kagome, wait!”

She didn’t plan on letting him catch her, but when he did, she rounded on him and slapped him again.

“What is wrong with you!?” she screeched. “You went too damn far. I never want to see you again, you hear me? _Never_. I hate you!”

“It wasn’t my fault!” he protested. “Please, Kagome, I know you’re mad, but I swear I didn’t do it on purpose. I just wanted to be with you. I didn’t even see where we were going, I just wanted to find a place we could be together.”

Her heart hurt. She didn’t believe him. “I wish I never met you,” she said from between clenched teeth.

It looked like he might be crying. She couldn’t be sure because of the rain.

“Fine!” he yelled. “Fuck you, fuck all of you. You can go to hell.”

“I hope you die!” she screeched after him.

Sneering at her, he hopped on his motorcycle and drove away. Kagome broke down and sobbed. It was going to be a long walk home.

**O\o/O**

Kagome had never been so grateful as when Monday rolled around and nobody seemed to be looking at her any differently. Did anyone seriously not recognize her from the stage? To be fair, she had only been at the dance for a good ten minutes before she had left, and it had been dark. Her dress was a pretty common style, too. And it wasn’t like anyone would ever suspect that she would do something like that. A quiet little mouse like her would never have been fucking the most notorious delinquent in the school raw on a platform in front of the entire school.

Hojo approached her before she went inside. Kagome paled. Oh gods, but she had forgotten about him.

“You know, Higurashi, if you liked Takahashi that much you could have just told me. You didn’t have to use me to try and make him jealous.”

She bit her lip, feeling her cheeks pinken. “I’m sorry, Hojo. I didn’t even know how much I liked him until that night. But after what he did, I think it’s safe to say that he doesn’t feel the same.”

He paused. “You don’t mean to say you think he did that on purpose?”

Grim-faced, she nodded.

“Higurashi, no. It was a coincidence, that’s all. An unfortunate one, but one nonetheless. Takahashi was too sloppy drunk to pull a stunt like that and he didn’t even have his usual gang of friends there with him to do it.”

“Does… Does anyone know it was me?”

He gave her a small smile. “Don’t worry. I covered for you. I told everyone that asked that you had gotten sick again with your old illness and had to go home. And a guy like me would never lie, you know?”

She smiled at him in gratitude.

“Look, Higurashi, don’t hold what happened against Takahashi for too long. He went there for you. He really cares about you.”

Kagome sighed. “I’m sorry about everything, Hojo. I wish I was good enough for you.”

“We would have made a fine couple if you didn’t belong with someone else.”

She kissed him on the cheek and went her own way. Or at least she tried to. Before she could get to her classroom, she was stopped by a gangly boy she had seen a few times.

“Miroku,” she said, surprised he was interacting with her and equally surprised she had remembered his name. “What do you want?”

Inuyasha’s friend glared at her. “You’re a bitch. It’s all your fault.”

Kagome rolled her eyes. “You can’t honestly expect me to believe that Inuyasha is embarrassed about what happened. I very much doubt that it was the first time he was caught with his pants down.”

“Do you even care about him at all!? Right now he’s suffering in the hospital completely braindead from getting into an accident on his bike. It’s all your fault. You blamed everything on him and he drove that thing drunk and pissed off and heartbroken in the rain. If you would just—”

Kagome grabbed the much taller boy by the collar and dragged him down to her eyelevel with impressive strength.

“What room?” she grit out.

His eyes were wide. “Fif-fifteen hundred.”

Using most of her meager allowance, she took a taxi to the hospital. Her hands were shaking the whole time and she was taking in breaths like she was sobbing but she wasn’t yet, not really, not quite. The tears didn’t start until she was in the poorly lit hallway that held Inuyasha’s room. When she saw him there in the bed, battered and bruised and bandaged, she nearly fell to her knees.

“Inuyasha,” she wept, grabbing the hand that wasn’t in a cast. “I’m sorry, oh gods, I’m so sorry. I love you, I do love you, and I wanted to say it then but I’m saying it now so listen, okay? I’ve only ever loved you and I _need_ you, I do.” Her words gained in volume and she was frantic. “Don’t die, Inuyasha, don’t die and leave me alone because I swear if you die I’m going to die too so just _wake up_!”

The boy in the bed grunted. “Just because my eyes are closed doesn’t mean I’m sleeping.”

Kagome was too happy to be mad or embarrassed. Covering him in kisses, she sniffled and tried not to get too many of her tears on him. Inuyasha smiled into her hair and held her to him with his free arm.

“Miroku lied to you, didn’t he?”

She nodded. Her cheek scraped against something and she looked down.

On a chain around Inuyasha’s neck was a heart.

Her eyes met his and she was so stunned her tears stopped completely. “Is this…?”

“Yeah.” The smile he gave her was self-deprecating. “I was too shy to talk to you so I just left all that stuff at your house. Couldn’t ever think of anything to say to you and that made me so angry. And then you were sick and everyone said you were going to die and I just snapped. Got myself a reputation I couldn’t shake. And then when I found the confidence to talk to you, I couldn’t because I wasn’t good enough.”

Kagome gave him the briefest of kisses. “You are more than good enough, Inuyasha.”

“I love you, you know.”

“Are you just trying to get me to say it again?”

He grinned. “Guilty.”

**Note: And so ends our Valentine’s Day Shot Week! Which one is your favorite? Also I don’t really mind if you review, you know. I don’t respond as often as I should, but I read them all and I love them and I love you.**


End file.
